Dear you
by Akina Wong
Summary: Un mes después del final del caso Kira, Kara intenta rehacer su vida. Puede que piense que el peligro acabo, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando aparezca alguien que no solo pone en riesgo su vida, sino también la de las personas que ama? ¿Podrá Kara salvar a su nueva familia y dejar atrás el pasado? (Tercera y ultima parte de la historia de Kara (secuela de Death note: la historia de K)
1. Lo imposible

**_Dear you_**

**_N/A: Bueno, esta es la secuela del fic Death note: La historia de K, para los lectores que siguen esta historia desde "Solo por un momento" bienvenidos de nuevo, espero que les guste esta secuela, y a los nuevos lectores, temo que los mandare para atrás a leer "Solo por un momento" para que entiendan la trama._**

**_El fic está especialmente dedicado a mi casi hermana Lawliet girl 31, mi querida amiga Kammy Jeevas, mi fan Paola Aranda y para todos los que han sido parte de esta historia desde el principio y la verán concluir._**

**_Advertencia: Esta capítulo tendrá escenas de sexo no muy explicas, pero finalmente sexo, como sea sola aviso._**

**_Disclaimer: Death note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo son míos los oc y la historia en general._**

**_Bueno empecemos..._**

**_Capítulo 1: Lo imposible_**

**_Kara POV _**

_Estaba corriendo por las calles de Japón, al fondo veía a Matt, rodeado de personas. Era de esas ocasiones en las que sientes que no vas lo suficientemente rápido._

_-¡Matt, corre!- grite desesperada -¡Tienes que irte o te mataran!- pero era como si no me escuchara._

_Cuando vi que las personas que lo rodeaban alzaban sus armas intente apretar el paso. No lo logre, en cuanto me acerque le dispararon. Gritaba que pararan, que no lo dañaran, pero era como si nadie me escuchara._

_Luego el escenario cambio, esta vez veía a Mello, él se encontraba en su motocicleta, me volteó a ver y me sonrió socarronamente antes de ponerse su casco e irse, intente detenerlo, pero una vez más no pude. Solo oía la voz de Near retumbar en mi mente. "Falleció... Falleció... Falleció..." me puse de cuclillas y llore, hasta que una voz muy familiar me llamo._

_-Kara, Kara, bonita, todo estará bien- levante la vista, era Elle, lo veía a la distancia -ven, aquí estamos, los tres estamos bien, ven con nosotros-_

_Eche a correr para tomar la mano que me había extendido Elle, quería ir con él. En cuanto me acerque lo suficiente como para tomar su mano algo me detuvo, era como una especie de vidrio que nos separaba._

_-Kara...- hablo la voz quebrada de Elle -¿Por qué no vienes?-_

_-No puedo, no puedo tocarte ¿Por qué?- pregunte llorando con desesperación, entonces -ayúdame por favor- _

_-Vamos Kara, ven- volvió a insistir, yo llore con más fuerza._

_-No puedo, por usar la death note, no puedo entrar- entonces, desperté._

Odiaba esa pesadilla, siempre me alteraba mucho. Salí de la cama y me di un baño antes de volver y acomodarla. Me vestí con unos viejos pantalones y una camisa holgada de manga larga, me recordaba mucho a las que usaba Elle, probablemente porque era de él, incluso olía igual.

Ese era uno de esos días en los que no le encontraba sentido a mi existencia. Me sentía muy aburrida encerrada en mi habitación del orfanato, pero no tenía ganas de salir. Simplemente estaba sentada en el piso viendo algunas de mis cosas de cuando era más joven. Algunas de mis viejas partituras, cartas que me escribía Elle, la única foto que conservaba de Elle y mía y mi anillo de pedida, lo vi con melancolía antes de ponérmelo.

Respire pesadamente y me deje caer de espaldas, aún dolía demasiado su ausencia. Me acomode en posición fetal, estaba realmente muy deprimida. Eso me recordaba que debía de haberme tomado ya mis antidepresivos, pero de verdad que no me interesaba.

Yo solo quería volver a ver a Elle. Deseaba poder verlo, aunque fuera una vez más, solo quería despedirme como se debía.

Oía como llamaban a la puerta de mi habitación, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Pero como la persona que tocaba era insistente no tuve otra opción.

-Adelante- dije sin levantarme del piso, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Te ves muy mal- dijo la voz de Near.

-Que simpático eres, gracias por levantarme el ánimo, si vas a decirme cosas así, mínimo dímelas completas, me veo ridícula ¿Verdad?-

-Un poco- admitió sentándose a mi lado -¿Te has tomado las pastillas?-

-¿Es necesario?- me queje sentándome -¿Viniste solo a regañarme?-

-No, en realidad, quería saber cómo estabas- respire pesadamente, de verdad quería contestarle que estaba bien, pero nunca se me ha dado eso de mentir.

-No tengo vida- lloriquee -no puedo dejar de pensar en él-

-Claro que tienes vida, sino, como estarías hablando conmigo ahora- había olvidado que Near no entendía el sarcasmo.

-Es un decir, me refiero a que no le encuentro sentido a mi vida- explique secándome las lágrimas -íbamos a casarnos-

-Eso... Yo no lo sabía- susurro abrazándome lentamente por los hombros, nunca pensé que algún día haría algo como eso -deberías salir un rato, ya sabes, cambiar de aires-

-No tengo ganas- dije enterrando mi rostro entre mis piernas.

-De nada sirve que sigas encerrada aquí- Near respiró con frustración, rayos el parecía más maduro que yo y eso que yo tenía once años más que él -a Elle no le habría gustado esto, seguro el querría que siguieras adelante- golpe bajo, eso era verdad.

-Ya que, de acuerdo- dije finalmente -tal vez vaya un rato a Londres-

Tenía razón, debía distraerme un poco, Near sonrió y salió de mi cuarto. Entonces me cambie de ropa, ya que traía pijama. Parecía de seguro una de esas mujeres locas de los gatos, pero sin gato. En cuanto estuve lista, subí a mi auto y me dirigí al primer lugar que se me ocurrió.

Era una hermosa noche en Winchester, sostenía una taza de café entre mis manos mientras tarareaba y me mecía al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en aquella cafetería, el ambiente era demasiado romántico para mi gusto, pero solo me concentraba en la música.

Esa canción llamada _Angel__of mine_ solo la había escuchado dos veces antes de esa ocasión, la primera fue aquella vez que Elle me llevo ahí por mi cumpleaños, irónicamente estaba sentada en el mismo lugar, aún recordaba el momento que me había hecho bailar con él, sentí como rodaba una lagrima por mi rostro, la limpie de inmediato, la segunda vez había sido la última vez que lo había visto con vida.

Sí hubiese sabido que esa sería la última vez que podría verlo en persona, besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle por última ocasión lo mucho que lo amaba antes de que partiera a Japón yo no lo habría dejado ir tan fácilmente a menos que me permitiese acompañarlo.

Pague la cuenta cuando por tercera vez en todo el rato que llevaba ahí un hombre me guiño el ojo de forma insinuante, me levante de la mesa y tras acomodar mi abrigo salí a paso firme de aquel lugar.

Hacía frio afuera, seguramente eran las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban al invierno, en ese momento me pregunte porque diablos me había puesto aquel vestido, si era cierto que era de manga larga y me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas pero hacía que el frio fuese más insoportable y además no podía caminar muy rápido con las botas de tacón que llevaba puesta, pero use el atuendo solo porque el vestido me lo había regalado Elle, solo me lo había puesto una vez y por alguna razón pensé que sería buena idea ponérmelo y las botas habían sido lo primero que había encontrado y no quería perder el tiempo pensando en que otra cosa podría ponerme.

Caminaba en dirección a mi auto, lo había dejado algo lejos de la cafetería a propósito, me gustaba caminar por Londres de vez en cuando y desde un auto no lo puedes apreciar muy bien, después de pasar por un parque casi choco con un joven, lo mire de reojo para asegurarme de no haberlo tirado, en cuanto vi su apariencia me sorprendí, era alto pero caminaba encorvado con las manos metidas en sus jeans azules, su cabello era negro azabache y rebelde, se acomodaba en todas direcciones, la piel casi tan blanca como la mía y llevaba un abrigo negro.

Lo seguí prácticamente empujando a un lado a las demás personas para poder alcanzar al joven que tanto se parecía a Elle, lo seguí hasta el parque y entonces lo perdí de vista o simplemente mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada y ya me lo imaginaba donde fuera.

Me disponía a seguir mi camino cuando sentí un par de brazos rodear mi cintura abrazándome prácticamente por la espalda, intente zafarme del agarre hasta que quien me abrasaba hablo y me quede totalmente paralizada al oír esa voz.

-Al fin te encontré mi Kara- de forma temblorosa con ojos humedecidos voltee a verlo.

-Elle- susurre a punto de llorar.

Sentí que mis piernas me fallaban y me costaba respirar, sentía que de un momento a otro me caería o simplemente despertaría de un muy maravilloso sueño. Cuando mis piernas temblaron como gelatina y caería él me abrazó de forma más firme dándome estabilidad, lentamente y con temor acerque una mano a su rostro, quería asegurarme de que fuese real, aunque cada vez que estaba a punto de tocar su mejilla retrocedía ligeramente, estuve así hasta que finalmente lo hice lo acariciaba con la mano temblando.

-¿Eres real?- pregunte torpemente, Elle tomo mi mano y la puso del lado izquierdo de su pecho, podía sentir su agitado palpitar.

-Lo soy Kara, aquí estoy- continúe llorando -mi corazón sigue latiendo solo por y para ti bonita- lo mire con una mezcla de enojo y alegría.

-Eres… un idiota Elle Lawliet- dije sin pensar y dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho.

Él no hizo ni dijo nada para detenerme, me dejo desahogarme, no era que le pudiera hacer mucho daño, no sentía nada de fuerza en esos momentos, una vez que me cansé lo abracé con fuerza, no lo dejaría ir nunca más.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?- pregunte sin dejar de llorar.

-Perdóname, de verdad perdóname por favor- respondió llorando de igual forma, abrazándome y entrando su rostro en mi cuello –Hacerte creer que había muerto fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, te lo suplico, perdóname por haberme ido cuando más me necesitabas, pero ahora, no te pienso dejar atrás otra vez si me aceptas de regreso en tu vida-

-¿Y Watari está vivo también?- Elle me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Nunca pensé que lo iba a matar también- respondió llorando un poco más fuerte.

-¿Lo planeaste todo?- él asintió -¿Cómo?-

-Es complicado- respondió calmándose –Te lo explicare todo pero no aquí, aunque yo entenderé que no me quieras escuchar ni saber nada de mi-

-No digas tonterías, he soñado con esto durante años, siempre he esperado encontrarte algún día- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos -nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca lo hare ¿Entiendes?- él asintió con una media sonrisa.

Elle se separó de mí y me extendió una mano para guiarme, la acepte sintiendo esa calidez que tanto extrañaba. Caminamos un poca hacia un edificio elegante, subimos al último piso, el departamento a pesar de ser grande parecía bastante lúgubre por la falta de luz y colores además de que solo habían unos pocos muebles que se limitaban a una cama en una habitación que se veía al fondo, un sillón una televisión, una computadora y en la cocina una estufa y una nevera.

Elle se quitó su abrigo y me ayudo a quitarme el mío, los colgó de un perchero antes de voltearme a ver, no sabía que hacer o decirle.

-Kara, te explicare todo yo...- lo interrumpí besándolo.

Nunca pensé que algún día volvería a besarlo o simplemente volvería a verlo en persona, en ese momento solo deseaba que si todo eso era solo un sueño no volver a despertar nunca y si era verdad no volver a dormir. Me acerqué lo más que pude a Elle para besarlo como nunca antes para volver a probar su sabor tan dulce, él me correspondió con ansiedad, casi con la misma que yo mostraba, sentí como sus manos recorrían mi espalda y bajaban el cierre de mi vestido.

-Estas hermosa, nunca pensé que te lo podrías otra vez este vestido- sonreí levemente.

-Algo me dijo que debía usarlo hoy, creo que por alguna razón sabía que te encontraría- él solo me siguió abrazado.

-Déjame explicarte todo...- volví a besarlo para que no dijera más.

-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso- le susurré cerca de los labios para luego besar y morder levemente el lóbulo de su oído.

Lo rodee con mis brazos besando el lóbulo de su oído y en ocasiones dándole ligeras mordidas para luego pasar a si cuello, esperando a su reacción que no tardo mucho ya que me tomó por las caderas recargándome contra la puerta, esta vez él me besaba el cuello, aun no podía creer lo que pasaba, tenía a Elle entre mis brazos basándome, acariciando mi cuerpo.

Me llevo en sus brazos a la habitación y me recostó delicadamente en la cama, sentía como besaba mis labios y luego daba besos y pequeñas mordidas a mi cuello, yo me dedique a acariciar su abdomen por encima de su playera y luego metí mis manos por debajo de esta para sentir su piel.

Me tomo suavemente de la cintura como si me tratara de una delicada flor y poso sus ojos en los míos, seguían siendo tan negros como los recordaba, mientras me quitaba mi vestido y las botas, dejando ver mi piel, pude notar que se había detenido al ver las cicatrices que me habían quedado a causa de la explosión en los Angeles y por el secuestro de Takada, me sentí nerviosa por su reacción, pero él solo se dedicó a recorrerlas con la yema de los dedos y luego darles pequeña besos, como si eso fuera a hacer que desaparecieran.

-Elle...- me volteó a ver expectante a lo que iba a decir -Te amo- le dije, suspirando y comenzado a sonrojarme.

-Te amo mi Kara- dijo mientras unía sus labios apasionadamente a los de míos, a la vez que acariciaba mi piel, se separó ligeramente para volver a hablar -hoy es el primer día de nuestra vida juntos, tal y como siempre la soñamos- sonreí, llevaba años esperando eso.

Beso mi cuello y pronto fue bajando hacia mi pecho, cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a mi abdomen, yo acariciaba su cabello mientras daba pequeños gemidos.

Como pude le quite su camisa para dejar su abdomen descubierto e intentaba quitarle el pantalón, maldiciendo por lo bajo ya que no podía hacerlo, él se rio ante esa acción y se separó para quitárselo, yo lo vi atentamente sentada en la cama. Una vez que lo hizo me senté en sus piernas a horcajadas, con cuidado me abrazo, acariciando mi espalda y de paso quitándome el sostén, comencé a besar sus labios, su cuello y luego su pecho, sintiendo como se estremecía por el contacto.

Ambos nos quitamos lo que nos quedaba de ropa, mutuamente y disfrutando del momento y nuestra compañía, me tomó por la cintura y me acostó de nuevo en la cama colocándose entre mis piernas.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó ya muy ansioso.

-S… Si- delicadamente entro en mí, sentí algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Ambos al mismo tiempo gemimos dejándonos llevar por el placer que recorría nuestro cuerpo, comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y delicada, disfrutaba de ese momento que era como un sueño, nunca pensé que pasaría por eso de nuevo, ni en mis más locos sueños lo había imaginado, repentinamente sentí como subía la velocidad y sin querer pase mis uñas con algo de rudeza por su espalda.

-Auch, eso me dolió- dijo empezando a ir más rápido.

-Perdona, es que... Se siente tan...- me besó sin dejarme continuar, paso sus labios a mi cuello dándome una pequeña mordía que dejó una marca en mi blanca piel -Elle... Más rápido- pedí comenzando a mover mis caderas.

Lo hizo se movió lo más rápido que podía, yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura y movía sus caderas a su ritmo, seguimos así extasiándonos mutuamente, sintiéndonos completos por primera vez en años, no deje de moverme hasta que llegamos al clímax, entonces me beso la frente y salió, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada, intentábamos calmarla.

Se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó para recárgame en su pecho, como antes lo hacíamos cuando dormíamos juntos. Yo lo acaricie con las yemas de los dedos su rostro, tenía sueño, pero no quería dormir, tenía miedo de que todo eso desapareciera al despertar al día siguiente, suspire para ocultar un bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño?- pregunto besando mi sien.

-Sí, pero no quiero dormir- le conteste conteniendo otro bostezo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto apegándose más a mí.

-Temo que al despertar me encuentre en mi cama en lugar de aquí contigo, para darme cuenta de que fue solo un sueño muy hermoso- me besó en los labios rápidamente.

-No lo es Kara, aquí estoy contigo, duerme cuando despiertes estaré junto a ti, te juro por mi vida que nunca más te volveré a dejar- asentí y me acomodé mejor en mi hombro para dormir.

-Te amo mucho- le dije -gracias por cumplir tu promesa-

-¿Eh?-

-Me prometiste que volverías por mí y aquí estas- solo sentí como Elle me tapaba con una sábana para luego volver a abrazarme.

-Y aquí seguiré siempre- me susurro así oído, mientras tomaba mi mano -lo tienes- dijo algo asombrado contemplando mi anillo.

-¿Por qué no lo tendría? Soy tu prometida ¿Es qué ya te arrepentiste?-

-Nunca me podría arrepentir amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- declaro besando mi sien -estoy muy ansioso por casarnos-

-Espero que sea pronto- dije cerrando mis ojos y acurrucándome a su lado.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche cuando por fin me quede dormida entre los brazos de Elle, mi novio, mi prometido y el amor de mi vida.

**_Continuará..._**

**_N/A: Hola ¿Saben? Kara es realmente muy importante para mí, no sólo por ser mi primer oc, sino que le agarre un cariño muy especial, hace casi más de un año que trabajo con ella y realmente me mataba dejarla sola, así que decidí escribir esto, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y hasta la otra, espero sus Reviews._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	2. Lo que dejamos atras

**_Capítulo 2: Lo que dejamos atrás._**

**_N/A: Hola, siento la tardanza, pero debía de ser muy cuidadosa en este capítulo, les juro que la espera valdrá la pena. Solo algunas aclaraciones, lo que está entre"" es un relato de Elle, así para que no se confunda dan._**

**_Por cierto, gracias por las lecturas y agregar a favoritos, estoy muy feliz y animada, tanto que hasta ya llevo la mitad del siguiente cap. _**

**_Elle POV._**

Me había quedado despierto viendo dormir a Kara. Admiraba todos los pequeños detalles, sus facciones, su piel, el modo en el que caía su cabello sobre la almohada.

Seguía siendo muy hermosa, casi parecía que no había pasado el tiempo. Acaricié su hombro, su piel se sentía suave, tal y como la recordaba.

Sonreí amargamente, preguntándome ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para estar con ella? Me contuve de llorar y le bese la mejilla.

Continúe abrazándola y admirándola, sonreía cada vez que veía su mano izquierda, me sentía muy feliz de tan solo imaginar nuestra boda.

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilamente, me estaba empezando a quedar dormido cuando sentí a Kara moverse. Supuse que buscaba una posición más cómoda hasta que empezó a hablar entre sueños.

-No, déjenlo, no lo lastimen- la moví levemente para despertarla, pero no funcionó -Matt, Mello, ellos no, por favor no...-

-Kara- llamé volviendo a moverla.

-Elle, ayúdame por favor- pidió, no sé si era parte de su sueño o si me estaba pidiendo despertarla, pero finalmente tuve que moverla y llamarla con algo de brusquedad.

-¡Kara, despierta!- ella abrió sus ojos de golpe, respiraba agitadamente y sudaba -todo está bien- le dije acariciando su rostro.

-Estas aquí- susurro abrasándome -este vivo- le devolví el abrazo, pero me sentía muy culpable.

**_-_**Aquí estoy, tranquila, ahora todo estará bien- dije comenzado a acariciar su cabello, buscaba su aroma a fresas y su tacto sedoso, pero no estaba ahí.

Kara se separó en seguida, mirándome con temor. Yo no sabía que hacer o decirle, no está enojado, pero sí muy preocupado por ella y su estabilidad emocional.

-Elle yo... Yo lo siento... Todo este mes yo...- baje la mirada, solo podía pensar que era mi culpa.

-No Kara, en todo caso, soy yo el que se debe disculpar- me levanté de la cama para vestirme, sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella para aclarar todo.

-No... No te vayas por favor Elle- exclamó abrazándome por la espalda, yo solo gire para besarle la frente.

-No voy a ningún sitio, descuida, pero ahora necesito que te vistas- susurre desviado la mirada -prepararé algo para desayunar-ella asintió y yo en seguida salí del cuarto.

Cuando llegue a la cocina preparé algo de café y serví pastel. Estaba muy preocupado por Kara. Estaba deprimida, de eso no me quedaba duda alguna. Me sentía muy culpable, no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho.

Había terminado de servir cuando ella entró a la cocina, se veía muy nerviosa, le sonreí para que se calmara. Kara me devolvió el gesto y se acercó a mí para besarme.

Tome su rostro con ambas manos para acercarlo más a mí. Nunca antes había sentido que me besara así, era eso o de verdad ya llevábamos mucho tiempo separados y hasta el más mínimo rose se sentía maravilloso.

-Te amo- le susurre cerca de la labios.

-Yo más Elle- respondió agitadamente.

Cuando nos separamos ambos nos sentamos para desayunar. Era la primera vez que no tenía idea de cómo comenzar una conversión con ella. Respire profundo y tres aclararme la garganta comencé a hablar.

-Kara, sé que tengo mucho que explicarte y me gustaría aprovechar ahora que...- no pude continuar.

-No importa Elle, todo está bien- levanté una mano para que me dejara hablar.

-Sé que esa sería una salida muy fácil, pero no todo está bien, debes entender que necesitamos aclarar las cosas- Kara asintió.

-De acuerdo Elle, dime entonces como lo hiciste- respire profundo antes de responder.

Pues la verdad no fue nada fácil, tuve que aprender mucho de la death note. Para empezar, en cuanto obtuvimos el cuaderno, por mi cuenta empecé a experimentar un poco, más que nada para saber cómo funcionaba.

Pude saber cómo funcionaba y deducir muchas reglas que seguramente tú ya conoces, en especial una que me salvó de morir.

-Lo siento pero, no conozco una regla así- dijo Kara apenada.

Eso si me sorprende, pero lo que descubrí fue que si escribes el mismo nombre con una diferencia menor o igual a 0.06 segundos se considera simultánea y la muerte no ocurre

-Suena algo imposible, no me puedo siquiera imaginar cómo lo lograste-

Efectivamente, de verdad fue muy difícil, no habría podido de no ser por Watari, jamás le podré estar más agradecido en mi vida. De no ser por él, no estaría aquí contigo, de hecho, por eso lo hizo, pera que estemos juntos.

Desde hacía varios días ya veía venir que Light intentaría algo para eliminarme, fue el día que te llamé ¿Recuerdas? Temó decir que ya estaba dándome por vencido y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hablar con Watari, contarle mis inquietudes y miedos, aún recuerdo esa última conversación, de haberlo sabido, le habría dicho algo más.

-Bueno ¿Qué harás?- preguntó luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-No sé Watari, por primera vez me siento muy perdido y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hacer-

\- Seguro que algo se te ocurrirá, no te des por vencido, piensa en todo lo que dejaras atrás si lo haces- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Kara... Watari, no quiero dejarla, pero puede que ella este mejor sin mí, yo le he hecho mucho daño-

-¿Y piensas lastimarla aún más dejándote matar por Kira?- no supe que responder -ella te quiere muchísimo, estoy seguro que no podrá sobrellevar tu muerte-

Watari me dijo que lo más seguro era que Kira iría primero por él, para que supiera que seguía yo y entonces, aprovechara e intentara la regla de los 0.06 segundos

Kara estaba totalmente pálida, parecía muy impresionada; las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos, pero parecía esforzarse por que no salieran.

-Elle... Yo... Cielos ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?- me sentí terrible, ella parecía muy afectada. .

-Kara, yo...- me interrumpió.

-No quiero que te atormentes ni te martirices, nada es tu culpa, todo sucedió por Light, él es el único culpable de todo esto- asentí ligeramente -creo que sería justo que yo te contara todo lo que hice-

-Yo ya lo sé, siempre supe lo que hacías, créeme, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener mis distancias-

-¿Cómo me vigilaste entonces?- preguntó.

-Había cámaras en la cabaña, pude seguirte la pista hasta que dejaste la cabaña la última vez, cielos, sentí que me moriría ese día- hice una pausa -quiero disculparme contigo, siempre te subestime, pero en esos años me di cuenta de que puedes cuidarte sola-

-No estaba tan sola, tenía a Dalil y a los chicos- explico.

-Dalil es el shinigami ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, Dalil era la shinigami que me seguía, ella... Murió- eso me sorprendió, Kara continuo hablando -no lo entiendo muy bien, pero si un shinigami se enamora de un humano, puede alterar el curso natural de su vida y alargarla inconscientemente-

-No comprendo...-

-Elle, yo debí de haber muerto, iban matarme, pero Dalil me salvo y alargó mi vida, por eso murió, sus años de vida restantes, ahora son míos- no supe que decir respecto a eso -¿Sabes? Ahora se lo agradezco, por ella estoy contigo-

-Tal vez estés mejor sin mí, yo solo te he causado dolor, por mi culpa murieron Mello y Matt- respire profundo -por mi culpa sufriste incontables ocasiones, seguro que todas las heridas que traes sin a causa del caso Kira- tardó, pero finalmente contestó.

-No es tu culpa, nada paso por ti, Matt iba a morir de cualquier modo, hice el trato de los ojos un tiempo y lo vi, ahora entiendo a Beyond- dijo en un suspiro -estoy bien ahora ¿A caso no lo ves?-

-¿Qué más te paso? Estoy seguro que solo se lo superficial de todo- ella pareció dudar en decirlo -dímelo por favor Kara-

-Estuve un tiempo con Mello y llego la fuerza especial, entonces perdí mi oído izquierdo- me cubrí el rostro, me sentía muy mal.

-Dime ¿Por qué Near me dijo que dudaba que salieras cuando le pedí que te dijera que vengas a Londres?- ella bajo la cabeza.

-Tengo depresión- explicó, me sentía muy mal, cubrí mi cara con ambas manos para que no viera que estaba llorando –pero descuida, todo está bien, estaré bien, te lo juro-

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan buena conmigo? No te merezco, deberías odiarme por todo lo que te he hecho-

-Elle... Yo no puedo...- la interrumpí, ahí iba otra vez, a perdonarme a pesar de todo el daño que le hice.

-No Kara, tú siempre me perdonas todo y no lo merezco, no soy bueno para ti, ódiame - dije desesperado.

-Elle...-

-¡Ódiame!- grité ya sin poder ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando, me dolía pedirlo, pero ella merecía algo mejor.

Seguí llorando, no me podía detener. Sentí a Kara abrazarme por la espalda, siempre era tan buena, amable y cariñosa, esas eran una de las razones por las cuales la amaba.

-Ya, te odio, pero lo siento eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo y que sin ti no puedo seguir adelante- solo me levanté para abrazarla mejor.

-¿Por qué Kara? ¿Por qué me ambas a pesar del daño que te he hecho?- ella me beso antes de hablar.

-Nunca me he sentido lastimada, siempre sentí que me amabas- no pude articular palabra alguna -te lo suplico Elle, no sigas con esto, te amo mucho y quiero tener una buena vida contigo ¿Tú no? ¿A caso tratas de ahuyentarme?-

-No, esa no es mi intención, no podría soportar estar sin ti, pero sigo pensando que yo hago más daño del que reparo y no me harás cambiar de opinión- dije firmemente.

-Eso no es justo ¿Te martirizaras toda la vida? Yo no quiero vivir así y mucho menos sin ti, por favor Elle, insisto en que quiero tener una buena vida contigo, pero así, simplemente no podemos- ella comenzó a llorar.

Tenía razón, de seguir así, dejando que el pasado nos atormentara, no podríamos seguir adelante. Limpie sus lágrimas y de pasó acaricie su rostro. Ella inclino la cabeza para acomodarse mejor en mi mano, yo simplemente la atraje a mí para besarla. De inmediato Kara rodeo mis hombros y me devolvió el beso.

Sentía sus labios suaves y tibios moverse sobre los míos, Yo me sentía algo torpe, como cuando éramos adolescentes, pero me encantaba esa sensación, el sentir como empezábamos algo nuevo. La separé de mí para acariciar su cabello, sentir su piel y su calor. Ambos nos sonreímos, por alguna razón supe lo que Kara quería, yo le habría seguido el juego de no ser porque su teléfono sonó, eso nos arruino los planes, tras un largo suspiro contesto.

-Era el viejo- susurro sonriendo –le preocupo que no llegara a dormir-

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas ahí?-

-Oh, claro, imagínalo así "hola Roger, descuida, estoy bien, pues resulta que Elle está vivo y anoche hicimos el amor, puedes…"- la interrumpí antes de que siguiera con los detalles.

-Ya entendí, no seas tan explícita por favor- pedí sintiendo como me sonrojaba –lo mejor será que vayamos a Wammy's house- ella asintió se puso su abrigo.

-¿Crees que se desmaye cuando te vea?- me encogí de hombros, al parecer todo eso le divertía mucho.

-Qué bueno que su oficina esta alfombrada- comente sonriendo –vámonos, yo conduzco-

**_Kara POV _**

Mientras íbamos en camino a Winchester Elle y yo no decíamos nada, me sentía muy feliz de estar ahí con él en ese momento, era casi imposible de creer. Volteé a ver a Elle sonriendo él solo separó la vista del camino por un momento para para devolverme la sonrisa. Iba a decirle algo pero mi teléfono volvió a sonar, pero no era Roger sino Near.

-¿Qué pasa Near?-

-Kara ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó, claro, esperaba que no hubiera notado que ellos ya se habían puesto de acuerdo.

-No te hagas el inocente Near, sé muy bien que ustedes lo planearon- Elle rio ligeramente –estoy bien, de hecho, ya vamos de regreso-

-De acuerdo, entonces iré poniendo en sobre aviso a Roger-

-Claro, nos veremos más tarde- terminé la llamada e intente relajarme.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio Elle me hablo. Parecía que le costaba un poco, lo entendía ya que había pasado cinco años antes de volver a hablar o socializar.

-Y ¿Qué has hecho este último mes?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¿Near no te dijo nada?-

-No y aunque lo hubiera hecho, me gustaría que me lo dijeras personalmente-

-Pues, me he dedicado a dar clases de música en el orfanato, supongo que al fin encontré mi verdadera vocación- Elle sonrío –también me la he pasado intentando evitar que Corrine me siga arreglando citas-

-Ah ¿Te han estado arreglando citas eh? ¿Y?- me pareció que no le gustó oírlo pero no lo decía con la intención de molestarlo, solo era algo que quería contarle.

-No fue nada de nada, ni siquiera salimos caminó al restaurante- explique de inmediato –te amo Elle y pues estaba pensando en que la boda, podría ser lo más discreta posible-

-¿Nada ostentoso?- preguntó –lo que tú desees, entonces podría ser una ceremonia muy sencilla-

-Sí y ya, porque yo simplemente quiero eso, no pienso necesario hacer algo tan grande- Elle sonrió, enseguida supe que se traía algo entre manos.

-Bien, pero a mí me dejas lo de la luna de miel- arquee una ceja –tranquila, no es como si pudiera llevarte a la luna, literalmente hablando-

-Conociéndote, era muy capaz de buscar la forma de hacerlo-

-Es que te amo y no quiero darte nada convencional- me sonrojé y mi vista se fijó en mi anillo, algo me decía que el corazón que lo decoraba era de una joya mucho más valiosa de lo que pensaba –es un rubí- dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente.

No dije nada más al respecto. El resto del viaje me dedique imaginando nuestra boda, debía de admitir que si quería un lindo vestido, pero yo no era buena en esas cosas, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Corrine. Respire profundo cuando Elle aparcó frente al orfanato, el auto de Leonard y Corrine estaba ahí, seguro que todo eso se pondría muy interesante.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	3. Campanas de boda

**_Capítulo 3: Campanas de boda _**

**_Kara POV _**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el regreso de Elle. A un principio su regreso había tomado a todos por sorpresa, Roger casi se desmayaba, pero logro guardar la compostura. Mientras Elle les explico todo lo que había sucedido, el viejo no dejaba de dar vueltas, Corrine oía sorprendida y Leonard pretendía que no le importaba.

Al final todo se logró aclarar y las cosas comenzaron a tomar un curso normal. Una tarde Corrine me convenció de salir a tomar un café con ella, entonces se me ocurrió decirle que Elle y yo planeábamos casarnos muy pronto y de inmediato se autonombro la dama de honor. Empezó a planear una gran boda y por más que intente detenerla, no pude hacer nada para lograrlo.

Como Corrine era muy supersticiosa y quería hacer las cosas "bien", no dejo que Elle y yo viviéramos juntos por el momento, él vivía en su departamento en Londres y yo me quede en el orfanato. Parecía que a Elle le divertía mucho como hacía corajes a causa de mi amiga, pero solo se limitaba a hacer lo que le pedía.

Todo el proceso de planeación había sido tedioso y sobretodo agotador, pero a pesar de eso y estando a tan solo dos semanas de la boda, aún no decidía que vestido usaría. Para ese punto habíamos visitado cientos de tiendas en Londres y Winchester, y como mínimo, me había probado unos cincuenta vestidos, pero ninguno me convencía. Corrine parecía estar desesperándose y como su desesperación me ponía de mal humor al final le dije de una forma casi grosera, o más bien, muy grosera, que escogiera ella lo que le viniera en gana, así que no sabría el aspecto de mi vestido hasta el día de la boda.

Dos días antes de la boda me empezaba a sentir algo enferma. Me sentía cansada y constantemente tenía náuseas y me mareaba, pero no lo quise dar mucha importancia al hecho. Durante la tarde estuve en mi cuarto de Wammy's house calificando los exámenes de mis alumnos, pero no me podía concentrar. Me froté la sien para intentar calmarme.

Repentinamente sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros, era Elle, comenzó a majearlos mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba consentir un poco. Voltee a verlo sonriendo, él me devolvió el gesto antes de besarme. Le devolví el beso cerrando mis ojos y tomando su barbilla, hacía mucho que no estábamos los dos solos. Cuando nos separamos intente lucir lo más animada posible, pero de nuevo empezaba a sentirme mal.

-¿Todo está bien? Pareces cansada- Elle sonaba un poco preocupado.

-Todo bien, descuida- asegure, al menos ya era mejor mintiendo –ya lo dijiste, estoy cansada, pero debo terminar esto hoy-

-¿Te ayudo? Así terminas más rápido- asentí sonriendo ligeramente -¿Qué hago?-

-Solo revisa esos exámenes- dije señalando una pila de hojas –yo revisaré el resto- Elle tomó el primero y se quedó viéndolo, seguro que desde su punto de vista estaba escrito en un idioma muerto.

-Eh, Kara no entiendo nada, ahora entiendo a los niños que dicen que su maestra de música es mala- comento riendo, lo voltee a ver con los ojos entrecerrados –tranquila maestra, estoy dispuesto a aprender-

-Gracioso, yo ya te habría reprobado, de hecho no sé cómo hiciste para pasar música cuando éramos niños- Elle rio ligeramente –oh, ya lo recuerdo, yo te soplaba las respuestas, eras un alumno muy malo- susurre acercándome a él para acariciar su rostro.

-¿Me ayudaras de nuevo?- solo sonreí ligeramente y le di un examen de muestra –bueno, la maestra no es tan mala después de todo- no había notado que ya estaba cerca de mí cuello, apunto de besarlo.

-Ya quieto, repito, debo acabar esto hoy- el me beso rápidamente antes de ponerse a ayudarme.

Cuando terminamos iban a dar casi las once de la noche, yo me sentía agotada mientras que Elle estaba como si nada. Yo me estire antes de levantarme, quería dormir. Simplemente me recosté en la cama sin siquiera haberme cambiado de ropa. Sentí a Elle acostarse atrás de mí, me abrazó para apegarme a su cuerpo. Hizo a un lado mi cabello para besar mi cuello, sentía como sus manos me acariciaban por debajo de la blusa. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero no me sentía con energía, así no sería divertido.

-Elle…-

-¿Hoy no?- pregunto sin dejar de besarme.

-Lo siento, me siento muy cansada- solo sentí como me acurrucaba en su pecho para dormir, eso se sentía muy bien, tanto que me quede dormida al poco tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté gracias a que alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Elle ya no estaba conmigo. Me senté lentamente en la cama, sentía como la vista se me nublaba. Empezaba a considerar que no era nada normal que me sintiera así. Corrine entro al cuarto sin permiso, como odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Buenos días- saludo animadamente -¿Apenas estas despertando?-

-Hola, ¿tan tarde es?- pregunte desorientada.

-Son más de las diez ¿Qué hicieron anoche?-

-Nada, solo me ayudo con algunos exámenes- ella me vio incrédula –en serio, deja de verme así- reclame volviendo a acostarme.

-¿Te sientes bien?- negué con la cabeza -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Me he sentido algo mareada y débil- ella me vio por unos momentos antes de responder.

-¿No estarás embarazada?- abrí los ojos de par en par, no era posible ¿O sí? -tengo algunas pruebas en mi casa, si quieres vamos antes de ir s Londres a ver lo que falta de la ceremonia- no supe que decir, yo estaba muy nerviosa.

-De acuerdo- accedí finalmente.

Menos de una hora después ya tenia los resultados de la prueba. Corrine grito de la emoción. Lo estaba, esperaba a un bebé, al hijo de Elle.

-Que emoción Kara, van a tener un bebé- dijo mientras me abrazaba -debes decirlo a Elle, te presto mi...-

-Espera, esto no es algo que se debe decir por teléfono y además se lo diré en el momento adecuado, pero mientras tanto quiero que guardemos el secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie ni siquiera a Leonard ¿Entendiste?- ella asintió repetidas veces.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- aseguro sonriendo -oh, yo organizaré ti baby shower-

-Alto, apenas me enteré que voy a tenerlo y además, aun hay que terminar la boda ¿Recuerdas?-

-Cierto, démonos prisa- dijo empujándome -por cierto ¿Quién te entregará mañana?- pensé por un momento.

-Se lo pediré a Roger cuando regrese al orfanato- expliqué.

Pasamos todo el día en Londres, afortunadamente no fue tan malo. Corrine se apiadó de mi y no fue tan estresante como otras veces.

Regresamos al orfanato al medio día, entonces fui a ver a Roger para pedirle que me entregará en el altar. Me agradaba más llevarme bien con él que estar peleando todo el tiempo.

Cuando regresé a mi cuarto me mire a un espejo de cuerpo completo, intentaba imaginarme como me vería cuando se ve empezará a notar el embarazo. Acaricié mi vientre, a penas me había entrado de su existencia y ya lo amaba y mucho.

-Te quiero bebé- le dije, sin estar muy segura de que me escuchara -mañana me caso con tu padre, él aun no sabe de ti, pero te aseguro que te va a amar en cuanto se lo diga-

Tome mi violín, hacia mucho que no tocaba. Estaba muy emocionada, todo era perfecto.

Oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta, me acerqué lentamente a abrir, era Elle, pero parecía algo agitado.

-Dejame entrar, me me escape- lo mire extrañada.

-¿A quién?- pregunte asustada.

-Corrine no me deja en paz, se distrajo y aproveché para venir a refugiarme-

-Eres un tonto, me asustaste- reclame malhumorada.

-Lo siento amor- se disculpó besando mi frente, entonces me convencí de que debía decirle lo de mi embarazo.

-Elle, hay algo que debo decirte- murmuré nerviosa, vi en su rostro el pánico -tranquilo, no es nada malo, a menos no desde mi punto de vista-

-¿Qué es entonces?-

-¿No adivinas?- el negó con la cabeza, tome su mano y la coloque en mi vientre -¿Ahora?-

-Kara... ¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí... Amor estoy embarazada- de inmediato me abrazó, sentía como temblaba de la emoción.

-¿Cu... Cuando te enterarte?- pregunto llorando.

-Esta mañana- solo sentí como me tomaba del rostro y me acercaba a él para besarme.

Correspondí con entusiasmo por su reacción, parecía feliz. Lo abracé, yo tambien empiece a llorar. Cuando se separó de mi me vio sonriente antes de acariciar mi vientre.

-Estoy tan feliz Kara, no tienes idea- dijo sonriendo más ampliamente que nunca -ya veras que será una niña tan hermosa como tú- reí levemente.

-No, será un niño y se parecerá a los dos- asegure -tendrá el cabello negro y tal vez los ojos verdes- Elle negó con la cabeza.

-Será niña y le pondré Kara- eso si no me gustó.

-No le vamos a poner así- reclame, pero parecía que Elle no ibas ceder -bien, pero si es niño le pondré Elle-

-No me gusta- dijo intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-Vamos, piénsalo, Elle Lawliet Jr., suena muy bien y con mucha clase- Elle solo rodo los ojos totalmente divertido.

-Bien como tu quieras Kara- dijo finalmente, tomando mis manos -falta solo un día ¿Estas tan emocionada como yo?- que preguntas hacía a veces.

-Sabes que sí Elle, no debes de preguntarlo- respondí lo más lógico del mundo.

Oímos la voz de Corrine, de seguro se le ocurrió que él podía estar escondiéndose ahí. Elle solo rio ligeramente antes de besarme y dirigirse a la ventana, ya tenía una buena idea de que haría y no me agradaba.

-Ten cuidado- le dije cuando paso al árbol a lado de la ventana.

-Descuida, seguro te veré hasta mañana- asentí acercándome a la ventana para darle un beso rápido -te amo-

-Yo más- dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba, tantos años y aún lograba que lo hiciera.

-Hasta mañana- dijo antes de bajar, justo a tiempo ya que Corrine entró a la habitación.

-Muy bien ¿Dónde lo escondiste?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién?- pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien de quien estoy hablando- me encogí de hombros -de Elle, tu novio ¿Recuerdas? Aún no me ha dicho nada de la luna de miel, solo se limito a decir "ya tengo todo arreglado"-

-Bueno, será porque ya tiene todo arreglado, por favor ya no lo molestes- ella solo suspiro frustrada.

-Bien, deberías dormir- ordeno empujándome a la cama -dile a tus pesadillas que ten dejen en paz hoy-

-Oh claro, se los diré- dije sarcásticamente.

-Hablo en serió Kara, descansa y duerme bien- solo asentí y ella salió de la habitación.

Luego de eso me cambie de ropa y me acosté a dormir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuve pesadillas. De hecho fue un sueño muy bueno, soñé a mi hijo, lo veía con Elle y ambos lucían felices, era un niño muy parecido a su padre. También estaban ahí Mello y Matt, parecía llevarse especialmente bien con él.

Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos, deseando que eso fuera posible alguna vez. Solo lo tomé como algo bueno, al menos ya no soñaba cuando morían, los veía en un muy buen escenario. Seguro hubiera sido así, Mello y Matt habrían querido mucho a mis hijos, los habrían malcriado más de lo que yo los malcríe a ellos.

Vi el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, la boda sería al medio día, ya quedaba muy poco. Me levante de la cama para bañarme y ahorrarle a Corrine la molestia de ordenarme que lo hiciera. Una vez que salí envuelta en una bata con nada más que mi ropa interior, me cepille el cabello para ahorrar algo de tiempo.

Corrine entró al poco antes de las diez, ella ya llevaba su vestido que usaría, solo le faltaba terminar de arreglarse. Respire profundo, esa seria sin duda la parte más tediosa del día.

Simplemente deje que ella hiciera lo que debía hacer, me di cuenta de que esa sería la primera vez que usaría maquillaje. Corrine puso sombras en mis párpados, delineó mis ojos, rizo mis pestañas y les aplicó máscara. Luego puso algo de rubor en mis mejillas y me puso labial rojo.

Tenía ganas de verme al espejo, pero Corrine no me lo permitía diciendo que aun debía peinarme. La deje hacer lo que debía, no estaba de humor para pelear con ella y mucho menos en un día así. Cuando termino tenía el cabello rizado y semirecogido en una coleta.

-Estas perfecta, ahora solo te prestare mi tocado y cumpliremos con la tradición de algo prestado- más supersticiones, ella ya no tenía remedio -tienes tus aretes, collar y pulsera como algo azul, tu vestido es lo nuevo y lo viejo puede ser...-

-Roger- dije para divertirme un rato, Corrine contuvo la risa.

-No, mira, aquí esta- dijo dándome una caja blanca y algo delgada, paro muy larga, encima había una carta.

Kara

Si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que por alguna razón yo no te lo pude dar personalmente. Tal y como lo prometí Kara, te mande a Elle sano y salvo, ahora disfruta tu vida con él.

Siempre supe que Elle y tu terminarían casándose y me siento muy feliz por ambos, espero que sean muy felices y que tengan una larga y prospera vida llena de alegrías y emociones.

El velo era de Adele, estoy seguro que de haber tenido una hija se lo habría dado a ella y como tu eres lo más cercano a una hija que tengo, te lo doy a ti.

Espero haberles brindado a ti, a Elle y a todos en el orfanato todo lo que necesitaban y merecían, siempre los considere como mis hijos, espero dentro de mi corazón que ustedes me hayan considerado su segundo padre.

Cuídense

Watari.

No pude evitar llorar, lo que había escrito Watari fue realmente muy dulce, abrí la caja con las manos temblorosas y bajo la atenta mirada de Corrine, el velo era hermoso, era ligeramente plateado, con bordados en forma de flor y holanes en las orillas. Era largo, muy largo, tanto que necesite la ayuda de Corrine para extenderlo totalmente.

-Esto es...-

-Precioso- completé aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, arruinaras el maquillaje- por primera vez tenía argumento en contra de eso.

-Oí que si la novia llora el día de su boda, no volverá a llorar nunca más en su vida- ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a guardar el velo.

-Bien, primero me peinare y luego el vestido, ya falta poco- era cierto, faltaba menos de una hora, el corazón comenzó a latirme rápidamente.

Cuando ella termino con lo suyo me ayudo a ponerme el vestido y el velo, aún no me había podido ver, pero por lo que alcancé a apreciar del vestido, supe que era ligeramente pegado al cuerpo, en los hombros y mangas tenía encaje y tenía bordados plateados.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo Corrine sonriendo.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo dado que no me he visto ¿Podría?-

-Ya no hay tiempo, Leonard, Roger y las niñas nos están esperando- dijo mientras tomaba la cola y el velo para ayudarme a no tropezar.

Acaricie mi vientre, pensativa, ese era el día mas increíble de toda mi vida y de seguro era el primero de muchos días asombroso.

-Me voy a casar con tu padre- le dije a mi bebé.

Cuando comencé a bajar por las escaleras sentí como las miradas de todos se posaban en mi, las gemelas me vieron con los ojos brillando de la emoción, Roger sonrió y Leonard, cielos, parecía que se había quedado sin aire, intuí que aun sentía algo por mi, pero que se contenía de externar sus emociones, bien, pensé.

El viaje a la parroquia de Winchester fue el más largo de toda mi vida, ya no podía contenerme. En cuanto llegamos, Corrine les indico a las gemelas que me ayudarían con el velo y enseguida entro con Leonard, seguíamos Roger y yo. No podía dejar de respirar agitadamente.

-Tranquila, solo es una vida a su lado- dijo Roger extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomase, sonreí ligeramente -así esta mejor, la novia debe sonreír siempre el día de su vida-

-No te vayas a vengar de todas mis diabluras de niña haciéndome caer- dije, necesitaba urgentemente decir algo sarcástico para quitarme los nervios.

-No, me vengare malcriando a tus hijos- me temí que lo dijera en serio -¿Lista?- pregunto cuando las puertas se abrieron y la marcha nupcial sonó.

-Lo he estado desde hace quince años- empezamos a caminar.

Dios juro que Elle se veía más guapo, feliz y relajado que nunca. Me sonreía cálidamente desde el altar. Su traje era negro, con un chaleco color gris, camisa blanca y un moño negro, en la solapa de la bolsa del saco llevaba un pañuelo blanco y su cabello estaba desordenado como siempre, pero así me gustaba.

**_Continuara... _**

**_N/A: Bueno, el aspecto de Kara, ya lo sabremos el próximo capítulo, si quieren ver como se veía Elle, en mi perfil les dejo el link de una imagen. _**

**_Espero les haya gustado, les recomiendo que escuchen "Anywhere" de Evanence mientras leen, así me inspire. _**

**_Sayonara :3 _**


	4. La boda

**_Capítulo 4: La boda_**

**_Hola, espero que estén bien, lamento la tardanza este capítulo es sumamente especial y debía de estar muuy bien_****_._**

**_Johana: Hola, bienvenida n.n gracias por tu review, jiji, eso era parte de mi plan malevolo, dejarlos picados en la major parte n.n perdon :D. Lamento haberte hecho llorar, ya esta listo el capítulo._**

**_Shiemi: Lo sé, va a ser muy bello un mini L n.n aunque ojo, eso no significa que va a ser así, ya lo veras, se que te encantara. Espero que te guste la boda._**

**_Bueno, disfruten el capítulo._**

**_Elle POV_**

Sentí que me había quedado sin aire, sólo oía a mi corazón, latiendo a toda velocidad. Kara se veía preciosa, parecía un ángel, juro que estuve a punto de desmayarme de la emoción.

Su cabello estaba rizado y ligeramente recogido, sus ojos lucían mucho más verdes y bien enmarcados. Con la mano derecha sostenía nerviosamente el brazo de Roger y en la otra llevaba un ramo de flores.

Conforme se fue acercando pude ver con más detalle su vestido. Estaba ligeramente pegado a su cuerpo, lo cual dejaba ver su linda figura. Este estaba bordado en algunas partes, las mangas y los hombros tenían encajes. El velo parecía ser muy largo, este hacia que su rostro pareciera el de una niña de unos dieciocho años a lo mucho.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaban a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Me acerqué para recibirla, apenas cayendo en cuenta de que Roger era quien la acompañaba, sonríe al ver que cuando llegaron a dónde yo estaba ella le beso la mejilla. Él tomó la mano de Kara y la extendió hacia mí sonriendo, la tomé de inmediato, sentía que las lágrimas se me salían.

Nos acercamos al altar, ya casi, muy poco nos separaba de estar casados. El obispo estaba hablando, pero ¿Qué importaba? No debía recordarme el significado de lo que haríamos, no necesitaba que me dijera que al estar casado debía comprometerme a cuidarla y a amarla siempre, no hacía falta.

-¿Alguna persona presente sabe de alguna razón por la cual no se deba llevar a cabo esta unión? Hable ahora o calle para siempre-

"No, absolutamente nadie, ahora siga" era lo único que podía pensar.

En seguida siguieron los votos, me los había aprendido, pero mi mente se puso totalmente en blanco, solo hable, repitiendo lo que el obispo me decía, sin poder dejar de ver a Kara, tan linda, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Todo paso tan rápido, de pronto había dicho "acepto", debía de ponerle el anillo. Lo hice, con mis manos temblorosas. Cuando ella me puso mi anillo, sentí sus manos cálidas, pero algo tensas, de la emoción, tal vez. Luego me acerque para besarla, oficialmente ya estábamos casados. Me sentía feliz, dichoso de que ese día por fin llegara, a pesar de todas las adversidades, de todos los malos ratos los meses de incertidumbre, ahí estábamos. La bese cuidadosamente, intentando transmitir en ese beso toda la gama de sentimientos que sentía, lo mucho que la amaba y que siempre sería así.

Seríamos una familia, discretamente, en medio del beso, acaricie su vientre, feliz de que íbamos a ser padres pronto. Solo sentía sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos acariciando mi rostro. Por primera vez en mi vida, me importo un bledo el mundo, en mi mente solo había lugar para una sola mujer, ella.

En cuanto nos separamos, vi que ella estaba llorando, sin dejar de sonreír, llevo una mano a mi mejilla y me limpio una lagrima, también yo lloraba y no lo había notado. Oía los aplausos como algo muy distante, casi como ecos. La abracé y bese su frente, ya nada podría separarme de ella.

El resto del servicio religioso paso muy rápido. Luego nos tomaron una gran cantidad de fotos, gracias a la insistencia de Corrine. Normalmente no me gustan mucho las fotografías, pero esas eran especiales, así que no reproche, pero luego de unos minutos Kara pareció demasiado agobiada por la insistencia de su amiga así que considere que ya eran suficientes. Luego de eso, ella y yo subimos a una limosina que nos llevaría a donde sería la recepción.

-Te ves preciosa- le dije tomando su mano.

-No sabría decirlo, no me he visto ya que Corrine no me lo permitió, pero confiare en ti- sonreí antes de besarle la sien -tú también te ves muy guapo y tu hijo será igual, ya lo veras-

-¿Estas feliz?- ella rodo los ojos.

-Que preguntas las tuyas, claro que estoy feliz, más que eso, me siento encantada de todo esto, es perfecto- susurro recargándose en mi hombro -lo amo mucho señor Lawliet-

-Y yo a usted señora Lawliet- le susurre al oído.

El resto del viaje nos mantuvimos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Llegamos a un parque llamado regent's park cerca del centro de Londres. Era muy bonito, estaba rodeado de árboles y flores. Había un lago artificial en el medio y alrededor de éste estaban las mesas de los invitados, quienes ya habían llegado.

Nos sentamos en la mesa principal junto con Corrine, Leonard, Roger y Near, quien lucía algo indiferente a excepción de cuando le hablábamos Kara o yo, entonces medio sonreía.

Mientras Kara hablaba con Corrine y Leonard, Near me dijo que a pesar de haber pasado casi cuatro meses muchos seguidores de Kira seguían creyendo que estaba descansando y que muy pronto regresaría. Eso me preocupaba un poco, era como si Light Yagami jamás hubiera muerto. Near hacia un buen trabajo siendo el nuevo L, tenía mucho talento, puede que incluso más que yo. Dejamos de hablar de esas cosas cuando Kara nos volteó a ver molesta. No la culpaba, era nuestra boda, nada de eso importaba.

Luego de eso sirvieron la comida, habían servido crema de zanahorias, no me molestaba, era dulce así que no importaba, como plato fuerte fue carne con verduras, demasiado salado para mi gusto y de postre fue pastel de chocolate con fresas, eso fue mi favorito.

Después de la comida fuimos a hablar con los invitados, no eran muchos, básicamente eran los miembros de la SPK, entre ellos Rester y Geovanny, los recordaba de la vez que fueron a Wammy's House, los chicos del orfanato. También estaban los restantes de la fuerza especial y sus familias, eso, según entendí, fue idea de Kara. Dijo algo así como que ellos debían ver mi lado humano y no recordarme solo como el detective. Matsuda parecía ser el más emocionado por todo, no parecía haber cambiado mucho.

-Vaya L... Digo Ryuzaki, no te conocía este lado- dijo sonriendo.

-Elle- corregí -había muchas cosas que no sabían de mí y que en ese momento no era apropiado que supieran-

-Jeje, si lo sé- se rascó la cabeza sonriendo -pues felicidades, de verdad de ven felices, ahora entiendo porque ella medio mato a Light- eso si no me lo sabía.

-¿Cómo...?- Kara y Matsuda rieron si mismo tiempo.

-Pues me hizo enojar un poquito el día que cerramos y caso y como que se atravesó en el paso algunos disparos- dijo Kara sonriendo.

-Pues se atravesó en el paso de como diez balas- comento despreocupado Matsuda, no pude evitarlo, me reí.

-¿Y qué sentiste?- pregunté aun sonriendo.

-Me sentí muy bien, de hecho fue muy satisfactorio- dijo ella tímidamente.

Luego de hablar un poco más con ellos, ambos nos colocamos en la orilla de la pista de baile. Simplemente nos encontrábamos abrazados, meciéndonos al ritmo de la música. Luego empezó a sonar una canción ya muy conocida para los dos, Kara me volteo a ver sonriendo antes de recargar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Nos acerqué más así centro de la pista para poder bailar mejor. Kara parecía nerviosa, me parecía curioso, tocaba instrumentos musicales, en teoría debería de saber seguir el ritmo fácilmente, pero una vez me dijo que era diferente a bailar.

La cargue para ponerla en mis pies, ella se rio ligeramente. Levanté su rostro y la besé, ella me devolvió el beso de manera dulce y bastante cariñosa. Cuando nos separamos seguimos bailando hasta que acabo la canción, entonces la tomé de la mano para llevarla conmigo a un lugar.

**_Kara POV_**

No tenía idea de que planeaba mí, ahora, marido. Lo volteé a ver, de veía muy tranquilo y feliz.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté.

-Por un regalo para ti- respondió sin más.

-¿Qué clase de regalo?- él solo me beso la sien, no lo diría.

Seguimos caminando hasta estar bastante alejados de la recepción, seguro sería en regalo grande y conociendo a Elle, muy espectacular.

-¿Lista para tú regalo?- pregunto deteniéndose.

-¿Eso significa que debía ponerme un moño o algo así?- preguntó una voz muy familiar a mis espaldas.

No era posible, seguro que mi mente me estaba engañando y era otra persona, porque la lógica me decía que era imposible, pero, pensándolo bien, Elle estaba ahí conmigo y eso era prácticamente imposible. Me gire lentamente para ver a quien pertenecía la voz.

-Mi… Mihael…- alcancé a decir retrocediendo, sentí que me caería, pero las manos de Elle me sostuvieron por la cintura para impedirlo.

-Esperaba una bienvenida más cálida- dijo sarcásticamente, si, era él, Mihael estaba parado justo frente a mí.

Voltee a ver a Elle aun con la boca abierta, solo me sonrió y soltó mi mano, de inmediato corrí a donde se encontraba Mello, cuando me encontraba a unos pasos de distancia me detuve. En seguida lo abracé, feliz de que estuviera vivo. Él me devolvió el abrazo, apegándome a su pecho. A penas oí a Elle diciéndome que volvería en un momento.

-Te ves bonita- dijo cuándo nos separamos.

-Idiota- exclame antes de darle un golpe en el brazo -¡Me hiciste pensar que estabas muerto!- grite comenzando a llorar.

-Calma, lo lamento, deberías de estar feliz de verme, además no me iba a dejar matar tan fácil, ya me esperaba que algo así pasara, así que le pedí a Lidner que me ayudara- sonreí ligeramente –además, no deberías llorar en un día como este-

-Me alegra de que estés aquí- dije finalmente abrazándolo – ¿M… Matt…?-

-Como me gustaría decirte que él también, pero…- solo respire pesadamente.

-Ya veo…- dije, comenzando a llorar de nuevo –fue mi culpa, si no lo hubiera permitido desde un principio-

-No, no es cierto, de nadie fue la culpa y si nos hubieras detenido, probablemente ese maldito de Light y su ejército de tarados no hubiera matado- eso era cierto.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunte volviendo a abrazarlo.

-En Canadá, luego de que pareciera que ya no había rastros de Kira fue cuando decidí regresar a Inglaterra- dejo devolviéndome el abrazo –te fui a buscar al orfanato ayer, sin embargo a quien me encontré fue a Elle- sonrió ligeramente, como si recordara algo gracioso.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

-Nada, es un chiste personal de Elle y mío- no dije nada más.

Luego de eso lo convencí para que se acercara y estuviera el resto de la recepción con nosotros. Paso de manera tranquila, partimos el pastel, fue divertido, Elle me mancho la cara con pastel. Luego arrojé el ramo, lo atrapo Lidner. Lo que me parecía curioso era que Near se encontraba hablando con una de las chicas más grandes del orfanato.

Ella se llamaba Lis, era una chica de 19 años, ella era castaña, con los ojos café claro, era bastante alta y delgada y bonita, debo admitir que era hermosa.

Me parecía muy bien que al parecer empezara a interesarse en tener más interacciones sociales. Deseaba que aprendiera que a vida no siempre era lógica y que no siempre debía de dedicarse al trabajo.

Luego de unas horas fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa, Corrine había escogido la mía, incluyendo la de la luna de miel, no me extrañaría ver algo muy provocativo o exótico. La ropa que me pondría constaba de una falda negra entallada que me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de manga corta que se me pegaba al cuerpo, era color hueso y tenía un escote muy discreto y unos zapatos de tacón color negro

-Cada vez me cae mejor Corrine- comentó Elle cuando me termine de cambiar, sonriendo con un dedo en su labio inferior y una imperceptible sonrisa. Él llevaba la ropa que normalmente usaba, solo me acerque y lo bese.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte acariciando su cabello.

-Es una sorpresa- no comente nada más.

Salimos en camino al aeropuerto, Elle conducía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, yo seguía intentando adivinar a donde iríamos. Cuando dejamos el equipaje nos dirigimos a la sala donde abordaríamos el avión, privado, por supuesto, supuse que esa sería el lujo más sencillo que había preparado. Finalmente vi el destino.

-¿Irlanda?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Sí, quería conocer el país donde naciste y viviste unos años- sonreí -¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Claro Elle, esto me agrada mucho- dije muy feliz. Ambos abordamos el avión, inmediatamente me quede dormida.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: Bueno, lamento la tardanza, organizar una boda ficticia es muy difícil, aprendí tano de bodas que creo que así será mi boda (si algún día encuentro a un chico que soporte mis locuras) Bueno, lo hice con todo mi corazón ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí y nos leemos la otra. Bueno, el link de la ropa de Kara esta en mi perfil._**

**_Sayonara :3 _**


	5. Irlanda

_**Capítulo 5: Irlanda**_

_**Kara POV**_

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Irlanda Elle rento un auto para llevarnos a donde nos hospedaríamos, intentaba ver las señalizaciones ya que Elle no me diría a donde iríamos. Note que nos dirigíamos hacía Kerry, un condado dentro de Dingle, mi ciudad natal. Seguimos más allá de esta, yendo en dirección a alguna playa. Pude ver otro letrero que decía "playa Inch", por alguna razón me sonaba el nombre, pero no lograba recordar nada relacionado a ese lugar en específico.

Elle entró a un camino que nos llevó a una pequeña colina, en la cual había una casita pintada de blanco por fuera, tenía muchas ventanas, seguramente durante en el día entraba mucha luz solar. El pórtico era de madera, en este había una banca para dos personas y algunas macetas con flores. Perfecto para salir a comer afuera. Estaba impresionada, el lugar era hermoso y muy hogareño.

-Esto es muy bonito Elle- dije cuando paro frente a la casa.

-Me alegra que te guste hasta ahora- comentó mientras se apresuraba a bajar del auto e ir del lado del copiloto para abrirme la puerta.

En cuanto baje del auto, no di ni dos pasos antes de que Elle me cargara en sus brazos, como era tradición. Reí ligeramente, mientras me dejaba llevar. Cuando me bajo en el interior de la casa vi con atención el lugar.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro, los pisos eran de madera, excepto los de la cocina, esos eran de azulejos color café. Los muebles y las puertas tenían una mezcla de antiguo con moderno. Mire por una de las ventanas de la sala de estar, Solamente se veía el mar a todo su esplendor. Luego me acerque acerqué a una de las ventanas de la parte trasera, vi un establo y un corral.

Era todo muy hermoso y grande, subí a la planta alta para ver el resto de la casa, conté por lo menos cuatro habitaciones con baño. La principal tenía una cama tamaño King size, también tenía algunas ventanas, incluyendo una en el techo que dejaba ver las estrellas.

Elle entro al cuarto con las maletas, de momento me sentí mal por no haberlo ayudado, le iba a decir que lo sentía, pero me sonrió y habló antes que yo.

-Descuida, no me molesta hacer el trabajo pesado- asentí ligeramente -¿Te gusta?-

-Sí, es muy bonito todo Elle- sonrió un poco más amplio, satisfecho de mi respuesta –no rentaste este lugar ¿Verdad?-

-No, no lo rente, este es tu regalo de bodas- no lo podía creer, esta vez se había superado a sí mismo -yo...- lo abracé de inmediato para que ya no hablara.

-Gracias Elle, de verdad me gusta mucho el lugar- me apresure a decir.

-Me alegra, mañana podríamos ir a la playa, el amanecer se ve impresionante-

Me acerque a él para besarlo, ya no quería hablar, simplemente quería disfrutar de su compañía. Comenzar a vivir una vida perfecta con él. Lleve mis labios a su mejilla y de ahí baje a su cuello. Mis manos se colaban por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su torso. Elle se estremeció por el contacto, sentí como su piel se enchinaba. Continué con lo que hacía hasta que me detuvo. Lo vi impaciente.

-No creo que sea prudente Kara, no sabemos si podemos o no- respire exasperada –hagamos un trato, mañana vamos a buscar un consultorio médico, que te revisen y preguntamos, si nos dice que sí, te lo prometo Kara, nos divertiremos un rato ¿De acuerdo?- asentí aún ansiosa.

Ambos nos acostamos para ver las estrellas a través del tragaluz encime de la cama. Elle me tenía acurrucada es su hombro, mientras acariciaba mi espalda y cabello. Fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente, hasta que me quede dormida entre los brazos de Elle.

Desperté cuando sentía a Elle moverse, voltee a verlo, se estaba levantado de la cama. Enseguida fijo su mirada en mí y sonrió ligeramente. Me senté en la cama, para preguntarle a mi esposo a donde iba a ir a esa hora, luego fije mi vista en la ventana, se veía que amanecería pronto, deduje a donde iría, seguro se dirigía a la playa.

-¿Vienes? Voy a ver a la playa a ver el amanecer- asentí de inmediato.

Me levante de la cama y juntos salimos de la casa. Bajamos a un por un pequeño camino para llegar a la playa. En cuanto mis pies tocaron la arena reí ligeramente, era suave y tibia, se metía entre mis dedos, era una sensación bastante extraña, sentía que ya había sentido eso antes, me agache para tomar un poco entre mis manos, esta se resbalaba de entre mis dedos, era diferente a tomar nieve o tierra.

Elle sonrió ligeramente ante mi curiosidad, yo por mi parte, no podía evitar la sensación de que esa no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, Caminamos un poco para luego sentarnos en la arena y vimos en dirección al mar, el sol iba saliendo poco a poco, colorando de color rojo el agua frente a nosotros, las nubes se arrebolaban de una manera magnifica. Parecían haber un montón de chispas flotando en el mar. La brisa se sentía tibia, y salada, meme sentía relajada y una enorme paz interior.

Recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Elle, quién me abrazó por la cintura mientras acariciaba mi vientre y me susurraba al oído lo mucho que me quería a mí y a nuestro bebé. Casi podía ver a nuestro hijo corriendo y jugando en esa playa, siendo muy feliz con ambos.

–Esto es muy hermoso- dije sonriendo –me encanta Elle-

-Tu cabello me recuerda al color de esas nubes, eras tan hermosa- dijo cariñosamente –ven, caminemos un poco- dijo levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a pararme, la acepte y caminamos en dirección a la costa -¿Nadamos?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí, eso me gustaría mucho- susurre con una sonrisa.

Sentía la marea mojar mis pies a medida que nos íbamos acercando hacía adentro, el agua se estaba fría, de repente ya no me parecía tan buena idea eso de ir a nadar. Elle seguramente lo notó ya que me volteó a ver sonriendo antes de quitarse su camisa y su pantalón para adentrarse al mar, lo vi algo asombrada.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó sonriendo, negué con la cabeza –cobarde- solo me reí antes de quitarme la blusa y la falda e ir con él.

Efectivamente el agua estaba muy fría, así que de inmediato me acerque a Elle para intentar entrar en calor, pero era imposible lograrlo. Lentamente él me fue abrazando por la espalda para que me recargara en su pecho. Lo hice cerrando mis ojos y relajándome, sentía como Elle me besaba el cuello y los hombros. Nos mantuvimos ahí un rato más hasta que el sol salió completamente. Después volvimos a la casa para vestirnos y desayunar, preparamos un poco de café y unos panqueques.

Después del desayuno alguien llamo a la puerta, Elle se levantó sonriéndome y fue a abrir. Yo me quede para encárgame de la vajilla. Me quite mis anillos para evitar que se dañaran con el agua, los deje cerca de la ventana. Una vez que terminé me los puse de nuevo y fui al recibidor para ver que hacía Elle, se encontraba hablando con una mujer de unos setenta años.

Ella tenía el cabello plateado, me pareció una estrategia astuta para ocultar las canas, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel muy blanca. Era de mi misma estatura y complexión física. En cuanto la mujer me vio, sonrió cálidamente, Elle me volteó a ver y me hizo una seña para que me acercara, así lo hice.

-Estaba a punto de llamarte amor- dijo tomándome de la mano para acercarme –quiero que conozcas a la señora Moira, ella cuida la casa cuando está vacía- explico.

-Un placer- dije extendiendo la mano para saludarla, pero de improviso ella me abrazó.

-Un gusto al fin conocerla Kara, su marido me ha hablado mucho de usted- sonreí ligeramente –mírate, eres tan joven y bonita, ya se lo había dicho al señor Lawliet, es un hombre muy afortunado- Elle se rio ligeramente.

-Los dos somos afortunados señora, porque estamos juntos- comente.

-Me alegro por ambos, bueno, no los molesto más- dijo la señora dirigiéndose a la puerta –si necesitan algo no dude en llamarme señor- Elle asintió –un placer señora, espero que disfrute su estadía- asentí con una sonrisa, esa mujer de verdad me agradaba mucho.

-Ven saldremos a la ciudad, aun necesitamos buscar a un médico ¿Recuerdas?- pregunto abrazándome por la cintura y pesando mi cuello.

-Hay que darnos prisa entonces- me apresure a decir separándome de él para ir a la puerta.

Ambos subimos al auto que había rentado Elle y nos encaminamos a la ciudad. Dingle es una ciudad ubicada es una península con el mismo nombre, la ciudad consta de más o menos 1929 habitantes, es una localidad del Condado de Kerry, en la costa atlántica de la República de Irlanda. El pueblo se sitúa en una bahía natural bajo la montaña Slievanea, con el río Shannon al norte y el Anillo de Kerry al sur. Dingle está situada en la zona de Irlanda conocida como Gaeltacht, en la que se habla gaélico irlandés.

Mientras íbamos en camino reconocía muchos lugares, y los nombres de ello, repentinamente me sentía como en casa, como si todo ese tiempo Irlanda me hubiese estado esperando para darme la bienvenida.

-Kara- llamó Elle, lo volteé a ver sonriendo –ayúdame para saber hacia dónde ir, no se me da bien el gaélico- reí ligeramente y me fije en los letreros para luego indicarle a Elle la dirección.

Una vez que llegamos a la ciudad Elle aparcó el auto y comenzamos a caminar para buscar a un consultorio, finalmente tuve que preguntar ya que no lográbamos dar con uno. Mientras estábamos en el consultorio Elle lucía más nervioso que yo. Le tomé la mano para calmarlo, todo estaría bien, no era como si me estuviera muriendo.

Esperamos un poco antes de pasar al consultorio. Entonces nos recibió una doctora que me hizo una revisión, al parecer todo estaba bien, solo necesitaba ganar un poco de peso para evitar que me descompensara. Nos dijo que sin ningún problema podíamos tener relaciones, solo que debíamos ser cuidadosos.

Pasamos el resto del día recorriendo la ciudad, le enseñe a Elle todos los lugares que recordaba, para que conociera el lugar donde nací. Comimos en un restaurante cerca del centro. Realmente me la pasé muy bien, esa era la primera vez en años en la que paseábamos sin preocupación alguna.

Cuando iba a amanecer estaba casi anocheciendo. A pesar de que nuestra casa estaba a menos de quince minutos de camino en coche, me sentía ansiosa de llegar. Ya tenía ganas de estar a solas con Elle. En cuanto llegamos y entramos al recibidor me acerque a Elle de forma insinuante, me sonrió de modo pícaro, entonces recordé que había visto que Corrine había puesto lencería en mi equipaje.

-No tardes en subir- dije corriendo en dirección a la habitación principal.

Una vez ahí tomé mi maleta y entre al baño para cambiarme. Me detuve, preguntándome si a Elle le gustaría o si me vería muy promiscua. Respire profundamente, intentando relajarme y comenzando a desvestirme para cambiarme la ropa. Oí que Elle entró a la habitación y me llamaba, me cambie rápidamente y abrí la puerta lentamente, él me vio sorprendido por un momento.

-Ka… Kara, estas tan… Tan- solo reí ligeramente y me acerque a besarlo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A: Lamento haber tardado, estuve investigando mucho a cerca de Irlanda para hacer realista la historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Aviso, la próxima semana inicio con evaluaciones de fin de semestre en la universidad, de antemano me disculpo se tardó en publicar. **_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	6. Floreciendo

_**Capítulo 6: Floreciendo. **_

_**Elle POV **_

Nunca había visto a Kara de esa manera, realmente me sentía sin aliento. El conjunto que llevaba puesto hacía que sus piernas lucieran más largas de lo que había percibido antes. Ella llevaba puesto una especie de camisón que se le pegaba al cuerpo y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, la espalda estaba ligeramente descubierta.

Me acerque a ella aun sin aliento y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, se sentía suave y tibio. No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente.

-¿Crees qué luzco bonita?- preguntó sonrojándose.

-Estas muy hermosa- le dije abrazándola -te amo tanto-

Kara sonrió y se acercó a mi rostro para comenzar a besarme, le devolví el gesto gustoso, disfrutando de esos momentos a lado de ella. Abracé su cadera con firmeza mientras acariciaba su espalda para subir a su cabello que había recuperado el aspecto que tanto me gustaba.

Lentamente me acerque a su cuello para besarlo, siempre me ha gustado el aroma que desprendía Kara. Solo bastaba con que me diera un beso para ponerme al cien mis sensaciones. Comencé a bajar un poco más mis manos para llegar a su espalda baja. Mientras sentía como Kara tomaba el control de la situación y comenzaba a besar mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oído, ella siempre sabía cómo encenderme.

Cargue en mis brazos a Kara para recostarla en la cama, nos vimos a los ojos, prácticamente devorándonos con la mirada. Kara sonrió encantadoramente y yo simplemente me acerque para besar su mejilla y de ahí bajar a su cuello y bajar hacía su pecho, cuidando no aplastarla. Sentí las manos de Kara ir hacía mi espalda para quitarme la playera, me la quite y de inmediato ella comenzó a acariciar mi torso. Mientras continué besando su cuello mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

Sentí enseguida como se estremecía Kara por el contacto, notaba que la piel de Kara estaba mucho más sensible últimamente. Tomé a Kara por la cintura para comenzar a quitarle la ropa que traía puesta, no sé porque repentinamente me sentí tan ansioso. Una vez que la desnude por completo seguí besándola, esta vez empezando desde su abdomen y subiendo hacía su boca.

-Los amo Kara, a los dos- le susurre antes de besarla.

Kara rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y profundizo el beso, me agradaba mucho las reacciones que le producía. Seguí besándola hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cintura para intentar quitarme el pantalón. La ayude de inmediato y una vez que termine sentí a Kara empujarme a la cama y colocarse encima de mí. Cerré mis ojos y la deje hacer lo que deseara. Me sentía muy bien, como nunca antes de hecho, nunca habíamos intentado esa posición y a decir verdad me estaba causando escalofríos.

Poco a poco la ansiedad se fue apoderando de nuestros cuerpos, nos vimos a los ojos ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos, Me senté aún con ella sentada en mis piernas, me sonrió antes de besarme yo le devolví el beso entrando en ella, entonces sentí como me mordía el labio inferior, comencé a moverme lentamente, al compás que se movían sus caderas. El ritmo de mi corazón se aceleró aún más, al igual que mi respiración.

No podía parar de moverme e ir cada vez más rápido y el oír a Kara suspirar me provocaba aún más,

así que tomé su cadera y comencé a moverla más rápido, hasta que llegamos al clímax.

Entonces ambos nos dejamos caer en la cama totalmente agotados. Acomode a Kara de modo que no estuviese recargada en su estómago y la abracé.

-Elle- llamó, la voltee a ver de inmediato -te quiero-

-Yo más- le respondí, al poco tiempo me quede dormido.

_**Kara POV **_

Desperté a la mañana siguiente gracias a que me sentía un poco mal, seguro que esa sería la parte más incómoda del embarazo, odiaba sentirme mareada y con nauseas. Intente levantarme, pero el brazo de Elle me retenía, eso me recordó a cuando dormíamos juntos en el orfanato.

Cuando Elle empezó su trabajo de detective dormía muy poco, pero cuando ya no podía más, normalmente bajaba a mi habitación y se metía a la cama conmigo con nada más que un short, me abrazaba y dormía profundamente, incluso me hacía quedarme con él, abrazándolo hasta que era casi el medio día.

Elle aún seguía dormido así que con cuidado me deshice de su abrazo y me levante para lavarme la cara y vestirme. Eran las ocho de la mañana, decidí bajar a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar. Una vez que estuve ahí decidí intentar hacer un pastel como el que le gustaba a Elle, aunque solo lo había hecho una vez con ayuda de Watari pensé que sería bastante sencillo.

Tras recordar los ingredientes que llevaba y mezclarlos lo metí al horno, completamente segura de que saldría bien, vaya que fui ilusa al pensar que podía aprender solo de vista.

-Rayos- susurre cuando no salieron las cosas como yo deseaba, sentí a alguien abrazarme por la espalda, supe enseguida que era Elle, pero yo me sentía muy mal.

-Tranquila, siempre puedes volver a internarlo amor- consoló, pero sé que intentaba no reírse.

-Soy un fracaso, ni siquiera sé cocinar ¿Cómo se supone que sea una buena esposa para ti?- pregunte, no sé porque de repente me sentí enojada con él.

-Ya eres una buena esposa, puedes aprender a cocinar, no te preocupes- esta vez hablo más seriamente.

-¿A sí, cómo se puede saber? Porque si el señor tiene una idea me gustaría oírla ahora- sentí a Elle soltarme e ir no sé a dónde, seguro ya lo había hecho enojar.

Al poco tiempo llego la señora Moira, me preguntaba porque, hasta que se acercó a mí y me abrazó cálidamente. Luego me sonrió y sacó algunas cosas de la alacena, dijo que me ayudaría a aprender a cocinar, entonces supe que Elle la había llamado para que me ayudara. Luego de unas horas había logrado cocinar algo más o menos decente, me sentía mucho mejor conmigo misma.

-Lo ve señora Lawliet, solo necesita practicar y muy pronto lo hará mejor- dijo sonríete.

-Gracias, solo dígame Kara si gusta- ella me sonrió -cielos, me siento terrible, fui muy grosera con mi marido, él no tenía la culpa después de todo-

-Descuide, así se siente una cuando está embarazada- la mire sorprendida -enseguida se nota que está en cinta, no fue necesario que nadie me lo dijera, dígame ¿Cuántos meses tiene?-

-Tres y medio- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Sabe? Posiblemente su bebé nazca en diciembre, también puedo ayudarla a aprender a tejer para que le haga suéteres a su niño o niña- eso sonaba muy bien y así aprendiera a hacer otra cosa.

-Sí, gracias- dije sonriendo.

-Entonces vendré mañana temprano- dijo antes de salir, voltee a la puerta, Elle estaba ahí desde hacía quien sabe cuánto -hasta luego señor-

-Sí, gracias señora Moira- dijo Elle, enseguida se acercó a mí.

-Lo lamento- sentí como me abrazaba -no debí de haberte hablado así-

-Descuida, no tienes nada de que disculparte, te entiendo o al menos lo intento, seguro te sientes un poco irritable- asentí con ganas de llorar -Shh, tranquila mi vida, no pasa nada no estoy enojado contigo ni algo por el estilo- asentí de inmediato.

-Gracias Elle, me siento mucho mejor ahora-

-Me alegro mucho amor- dijo tranquilo -¿Comemos algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre- me sonrojé, él pobre no había desayunado ni siquiera.

Ambos comimos lo que la señora Moira y yo habíamos preparado, no estaba tan mal a decir verdad, tal vez si podía llegar a ser muy buena. A la mañana siguiente, como lo prometió, la señora Moira me ayudo a aprender a tejer, lo cual me resulto muy fácil. Hacer los suéteres era como hacer ropa para muñecos, aunque nunca en mi vida tuve uno ya que jamás me había llamado la atención esas cosas.

_**Elle POV **_

Miraba desde el interior de la casa a Kara sentada a lado de la señora Moira en el pórtico. Por alguna razón me pareció que ambas se parecían, aunque no podría decir en qué, simplemente, guardaban una abrumadora similitud.

Sonreí al ver a Kara admirar satisfecha la prenda que acababa de hacer. Me senté en uno de los sillones para leer uno de los libros que había en esa vieja casa. Cuando la compre ya estaba amueblada, yo solamente había comprado el piano y pensaba comprar cosas para la habitación del bebé, para cuando fuéramos ahí a pasar unas vacaciones.

En esa casa había cientos de libros, la mayoría en gaélico, así que no les entendía muy bien, pero ese había llamado mi atención por lo trabajado que lucía el lomo, pude comprobar que eran molduras decoradas con pintura dorada. La pasta tenía unas letras que no podían distinguirse bien ya que se encontraban un poco maltratadas, lo abrí y sentí que me desmayaría.

Era un álbum de fotografías, pero lo que vi fue impresionante, era el retrato de una familia, un hombre con aspecto severo y una de las miradas más frías que había visto en mi vista, la esposa, tenía un aspecto enfermo, inocente e ingenuo, pero sus brillantes ojos verdes emanaban una belleza misteriosa.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver su cabello rojo, como fuego y esa sonrisa tan encantadora, idéntica a la de Kara. El hombre tenía sentado en sus piernas a una niña que tenía a lo mucho unos cuatro años.

La niña era hermosa, con el cabello rojo, sus ojitos verdes, brillantes y muy profundos y su sonrisa traviesa. No me quedo la menor duda de que era Kara al analizar en la mente a esa niña de ocho años que había conocido hacía veinte años. Di la vuelta a la página, habían muchas otras imágenes y confirme mis sospechas al ver una fotografía una de la misma niña, esta se encontraba frente a un piano, debajo de esta estaba escrito Kara cinco años.

Kara, mi Kara de escasos cinco años estaba plasmada en esa imagen, pero sus ojos no brillaban, lucían tristes, deprimidos y carentes de ese brillo picaron que tanto conocía. Seguí viendo el álbum para encontrarme con más sorpresas, esta vez vi una fotografía de la señora Moira con la misma mujer que había visto anteriormente. Hizo que me preguntase ¿Quién era esa mujer en realidad? La vi de reojo, le sonreía encantadoramente, como si fuera su abuela, pero eso sería imposible.

Me levante para guardar rápidamente el álbum en su lugar al ver que ambas se levantaban, entonces Kara se encamino a la casa sonriendo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kara si lo veía, en cuanto lo hice la puerta se abrió. De inmediato se acercó a mí con pasos tan apresurados que me dio miedo que se fuese a caer.

-Mira Elle, no es tan difícil como pensé- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Que bonito Kara, te esta quedando muy bien- ella me dio un rápido beso, y me vio a los ojos, su sonrisa se borro.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada, descuida, supongo que tantos años de no dormir me están pasando factura- ella se rio ligeramente.

-Descansa mientras preparo algo de comer- asentí y Kara dejo lo que tejía en el sofá para ir a la cocina.

Vi por la ventana, la señora Moira apenas estaba tomando sus cosas para irse, rápidamente tome el

álbum y salí para preguntarle que relación tenía ella con Kara y porque ese álbum estaba ahí.

-Señora Moira- llame cuando estaba a punto de irse.

-Oh, señor, no lo vi disculpe ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Si, por favor, cuénteme todo lo que sabe sobre esto- pedí dándole el álbum, ella se turbo.

-Señor, esto es un poco complicado de explicar-

-Se lo pido por favor, necesito saber- ella me miro por un momento antes de hablar.

-La casa, era del padre de Kara, luego de su muerte el gobierno la iba a vender ya que nunca termino de pagarla y entonces la compro usted y en cuanto me hablo de Kara, supe que era la hija de Robert- explicó -Robert era mi hijo y yo solo quería emendar el error que cometió acercándome a Kara para disculparme y...-

-Comprendo, ahora veo el porque de su cercanía con ella- respire profundamente -esto es un poco complicado señora Moira, Kara usualmente es muy tajante cuando se habla de su familia biológica, pero veré que logro- ella asintió.

-Gracias, yo volveré mañana- asentí, entonces me devolvió el álbum -hasta luego-

Entre a la casa aun pensando en como hablarle a Kara de eso, en cuanto lo hice me encontré de frente con ella, me preguntaba que tanto había escuchado y que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Me quede quieto, intentando analizar su expresión, parecía bastante sorprendida.

-Elle ¿Es cierto?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que tu y la señora Moira dijeron ¿Es cierto?- insistió.

-Así parece- dije con clama -Kara, ella solo quiere enmendar cosas pasadas, dale una oportunidad- ella no respondió -Kara-

-Dame un momento quieres, esto es demasiado para procesarlo en unos segundos- reclamo quitándome el álbum de las manos para sentarse en el sofá a verlo.

Lentamente me senté a su lado para ver su reacción, en todo el tiempo en el que vio el álbum no dijo nada, una vez que termino sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Qué harías tú?- pregunto de repente.

-¿Eh?-

-Si ¿Dime que harías tú?- insistió.

-Tal vez al principio me sentiría molesto, pero tras reflexionar, supongo que me daría una oportunidad para perdonar-

-Entiendo- dijo en voz baja -bueno, deberíamos de invitarla a comer mañana, sería de mala educación mantener a mi abuela fuera de todo esto- sonreí aun incrédulo.

-Lo que tu quieras amor- dije finalmente.

_**Continuara... **_

_**N/A: De verdad lamento la tardanza, pero como explique en el capítulo anterior, estuve en época de exámenes, la buena noticia es que mañana no tengo clases, así que me esforzare para actualizar alguno de los otros fics. **_

_**Sayonara :3 **_


	7. Algunas sorpresas

_**Capítulo 8: Algunas sorpresas.**_

_**Elle POV**_

Seguía sorprendiéndome la tranquilidad con la que Kara se estaba tomando las cosas, la observaba mientras acomodaba la mesa, se apartaba para ver y tras negar con la cabeza volvía a reacomodar todo. Me acerque para ayudarla un poco más, pero ella me dijo que quería hacerlo sola, así que no le insistí.

La señora Moira llegaría a las siete de la noche, faltaban exactamente cinco minutos, la cena ya estaba lista y Kara ya había terminado de acomodar la mesa y se apartó satisfecha, luego subió al cuarto y cuando bajo llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, en la cintura tenía un listón amarillo, se veía preciosa. Me acerque a ella y le bese los labios, por alguna razón, me di cuenta de que tramaba algo.

-Kara, dime que te traes entre manos- ella me vio con inocencia.

-Nada, simplemente me siento diferente y ya- respire pesadamente, supuse que debería estar atento.

Cuando dieron las ocho, llego la señora Moira, entró con lentitud analizando el lugar, hasta que se encontró con Kara, quien sonrió encantadoramente, entonces el rostro de la mujer se relajó. Cómo siempre saludo a Kara abrazándola, ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Kara…- ella la interrumpió.

-Tengo tanto que decirte y preguntas que hacerte- la señora Moira asintió.

Los tres nos sentamos en la sala, yo a lado de Kara y la señora Moira en un sillón frente a nosotros, ambas se vieron unos momentos antes de que Kara rompiera el silencio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kara después de un tiempo –Veintitrés años y apenas te apareces- ya me esperaba algo así.

-Kara, por favor no empieces a agobiarla.

-Descuide, tiene razón y merece saber lo que ocurrió durante esos años- la mujer respiró profundamente –antes de que tu madre se embarazara, tu padre y yo discutimos, así duramos hasta unos dos años después de su sentencia, así que no supe hasta entonces de tu existencia, te busque, créeme que lo hice, pero no lo logre hasta que ya era tarde, eras ya mayor de edad y yo no podía hacer nada- Kara le vio con algo de recelo –Sé que te cuenta creerme Kara, ya que los recuerdos de tu familia no son muy gratos.

-Ni un poco, por más que me esfuerzo no logro recordar nada agradable de este lugar- siguió Kara.

-Tu padre solía cometer tonterías Kara y más cuando se sentía herido, era cuando más solía hacer idioteces.

-¿Lo está justificando?- pregunto Kara –ese hombre no era más que un desgraciado asesino.

-Kara- la frene de golpe, Dios sabe que más planeaba decir.

-Lo siento Kara, no sabes cuánto lo lamento y no, no lo estoy justificando en lo absoluto, Alexa no merecía eso, pero bien se lo advertí desde que Robert se fue a meter con esa tal Sandra y vaya que tenía razón, dejo a esa pobre niña embarazada también, pobre Alexander, que también quedó huérfano tan joven y yo que no pude hacer nada ya que oficialmente no era nada mío porque Robert nunca lo reconoció- ninguno dijo nada –sí yo sabía que cometería una locura, pero jamás creí que haría algo tan ruin.

-Ya veo…- susurro Kara –me siento un tanto abrumada, yo…

-Por favor Kara, te pido que me perdones, que no me condenes por lo que él hizo y que intentes perdonarlo a él también, estaba realmente muy arrepentido- Kara se quedó callada por un momento y yo por más que me hubiese gustado interferir, no podía hacerlo.

-Yo, muchos años en secreto me imaginaba como sería el día en el que finalmente me enfrentara a esto y no hay nada de que perdonarla, porque usted no tiene la culpa de nada, además estoy feliz de que haya alguien de mi familia biológica viva. Después de todo, si esto no hubiera pasado, yo no habría conocido a Elle, así que estoy feliz.

-Y a mí me alegra que me aceptes Kara- ambas se levantaron y tras mirarse unos momentos se abrazaron, yo sonreí ligeramente, cuando ambas se separaron la señora Moira me volteó a ver –señor Lawliet, le agradezco que haya cuidado de Kara.

-No ha sido nada y puede ir dejado a un lado eso de _señor Lawliet _y cambiarlo por simplemente Elle- ella sonrió ligeramente.

Luego de eso cenamos y hablamos un poco, la señora Moira de dedico a darnos muchos consejos prácticos sobre la paternidad. Yo tomaba notas mentales, porque sabía que si iba a ser padre, sería el mejor posible. Cuando iba a dar las diez de la noche, llevamos a la señora Moira a su casa, Kara lucía feliz.

En cuanto entramos a la casa me abrazó fuertemente, le devolví el abrazó cuidadosamente, me agradaba esa tranquilidad en la que nos encontrábamos en ese lugar, por primera vez no teníamos que hacer nada más que preocuparnos por nosotros.

-Me gusta verte tan feliz- le comente sonriendo y al mismo tiempo acariciando su vientre –esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado Kara.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, tan solo de recordar que hace unos meses esto lo consideraba imposible, hace que aprecié esto mucho más- le bese la frente –estoy feliz de haber encontrado por lo menos a una abuela viva.

-Me alegra, supongo que es el destino- le alcé el rostro -¿Te gustaría que naciera aquí?

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro hijo ¿Quieres que nazca aquí en Irlanda?- pregunte.

-No, a mí me gustaría que naciera en Londres o Inglaterra- asentí ligeramente.

_**Kara POV**_

Nos quedamos en Irlanda hasta principios de Octubre, mi octavo mes de embarazo. Me sentía feliz, pero un poco estresada, más por los excesivos cuidados de Elle, si, era cierto que la doctora Evans dijo que debía cuidarme, pero él exageraba. A veces en la noche me despertaba constantemente porque sentía su mirada fija en mí y eso me hacía enojar.

Vivíamos en Londres, cerca de Abbey road, pero a veces era muy duro estar lejos del orfanato, Elle se convirtió en el director de Wammy's house, ya que Roger ayudaba a Near, igual que lo hacía Watari. La casa que compramos era muy grande, constaba tres pisos con siete habitaciones con baño, un comedor muy amplio y luminoso, además de una cocina amplia, un pequeño estudio donde Elle puso un piano y algunos otros instrumentos musicales, incluyendo mi guitarra. La sala de estar y la habitación principal tenían una chimenea.

A mí me gustaba quedarme a tejer frente a la chimenea mientras que Elle iba a trabajar, la mayoría del tiempo iba a visitarme Mello, últimamente me había hecho muy unida a él, quién enseguida se autonombre tío, yo tenía pensado que fuera el padrino de mi niño o niña, aún no sabía el sexo de mi bebé y tanto Elle y yo preferíamos esperar hasta el día que naciera.

La habitación del bebé estaba a un lado de la nuestra, Elle le había comprado muchos peluches, por lo cual acomodarlos en la habitación había sido un poco complicado, frente a la cuna había un cambiador. Un fin de semana, Elle se dedicó a alfombrar la habitación y a terminar de decorarla, realmente le había quedado muy bonito.

Un día antes del cumpleaños de Elle, lo había acompañado al orfanato, a veces me aburría mucho en la casa. Tampoco quería ser una carga para nadie, así que me puse a ayudar un poco a Elle. Había ido a la oficina que era de Watari para buscar unos documentos que Elle necesitaba. Era un poco raro estar ahí, cuando entre esperaba ver a Watari leyendo mientras bebía té. Trague saliva para deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta y me dirigí a su escritorio para buscar.

Saque varias cosas antes de encontrar lo que buscaba, una vez que lo hice me disponía a guardar todo de nuevo hasta que me encontré con un cuaderno negro de pasta dura, en la parte inferior tenía escrito con letras doradas _Quillish Wammy. _Juro que iba a volver a guardarlo, pero la curiosidad me gano y abrí el cuaderno en una página al azar, se trataba de un diario. Empecé a leer.

_4 de julio de 1957_

_Hoy, hace algunas horas nació nuestro hijo, tras pensarlo mucho tiempo decidimos llamarlo Ryan. Es un niño muy lindo y pequeño. Tiene el cabello negro, apuesto que sus ojos son avellana como los de Adele._

_Me siento muy entusiasmado y espero poder ser un buen padre para él._

Sentí que las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, no conocía eso de Watari, me preguntaba qué había pasado con ese niño ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Habría muerto también?

Pasé varias páginas y pare en una que me llamó la atención gracias a que vi escrito mi nombre en ella, al menos mi nombre de soltera.

_31 de octubre de 1988_

_Hoy finalmente me entregaron a la pequeña Kara Davis. Ella se ve que es una niña muy viva y bastante traviesa. _

_La primera vez que la vi en persona me recordó a Adele, no sabría decir porque. Ya me siento ansioso de ver que es capaz de lograr y así tal vez, emendar los errores que he cometido._

_Aun me siento culpable por lo de Ryan y es que no puedo creer que yo…_

-Kara ¿Qué haces?- pregunto de repente Elle haciéndome saltar –me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Lo… Lo siento, yo, ya tengo lo que necesitas…- me apresure a decir.

-Gracias amor- Elle vio con más atención lo que leía -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Yo…

-Déjame ver por favor- le di el cuaderno, él lo tomó, como siempre ha tomado las cosas, con la punta de los dedos –Kara, por favor vuelve a ponerlo donde lo encontraste- lo hice, sin saber porque lucía tan molesto.

-Elle, lo siento yo…

-Ya, no pasa nada ¿Tienes hambre?- asentí torpemente –vamos a comer algo, supongo que luego querrás ir a descansar un poco- asentí.

Elle y yo comimos juntos y luego volvió a trabajar, aunque quería llevarme a casa lo convencí que podía acompañarme Mello, además quería pensar un poco en su regalo de cumpleaños, pareció un poco desidioso, pero al final aceptó. Mientras íbamos caminando le hable a Mello de lo que había encontrado, él de inmediato mostro un gran interés.

-¿Qué leíste?- preguntó.

-No mucho, solo me entere de que tiene o tenía un hijo llamado Ryan, eso es todo.

-Vaya, así que no solo estaba casado, sino que también tenía un niño- asentí, sintiéndome igual de extrañada que él -¿Por qué no seguiste?

-Porque llegó Elle y no le gustó mucho que haya visto las cosas de Watari- suspire pesadamente –pero ahora no me puedo sacar de la cabeza ese diario.

-Yo te lo consigo, si quieres Kara- reí ligeramente, me recordó a cuando tenía diez años.

-No, no, eso no sería prudente, además podríamos tener problemas- comente seriamente.

-¿Qué no recuerdas con quien estás hablando? Soy Mello, juntó con Matt nos colábamos a la oficina de Roger y descubrimos muchas cosas interesantes- reí ligeramente.

-¿A sí, cómo qué?

-A Roger le gusta tomar de vez en cuando, en el librero grande tiene una botella de whisky, me parece- esa si no me la esperaba.

-Vaya, al menos tiene buen gusto- comente

-Yo no pienso lo mismo, esa cosa no sabía bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Mello se puso totalmente rojo –Dios santo Mello, bebieron de esa cosa siendo aún niños.

-So… Solo fue un trago, te… Te juro que jamás lo volvimos a hacer- aseguro, me reí ligeramente.

-Como sea- suspire mientras me levantaba para encender la chimenea.

-No, no, yo lo hago, quédate ahí- dijo levantándose más rápidamente.

-Estoy embarazada no discapacitada- me queje intentando sentarme de nuevo, pero sentí un dolor en la boca del estómago –cielos.

-¿Qué Kara?- preguntó Mello dejando de inmediato lo que hacía para acercarse a mí.

-Mello, no entres en pánico, pero muy probablemente estoy entrando en labor de parto- de inmediato pareció nervioso.

-¿Qué no entre en pánico dices? Por Dios Kara, no soy hombre de emergencias.

-No es momento para tu negatividad, llamare a Elle para que nos vea en el hospital, lo único que tú debes hacer es llevarme ahí y ya- Mello medio asintió –de acuerdo, mi maleta ya esta en el auto, Elle y yo lo hicimos como precaución, así que vámonos- dije mientras marcaba el número de Elle.

"_¿Kara, todo está bien?"_

-Elle, escúchame y mantén la calma…

"_No me digas que ya entraste en labor"_

-Sí, descuida, Mello me llevara a hospital, te veo ahí- le dije tranquilamente, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de gritar.

"_C… Claro, te veo ahí"_

Finalizo la llamada y yo me concentre para llegar al auto. Mello condujo apresuradamente hacía el hospital Saint Thomas, un importante hospital de, parte integrante del King's College de Londres. En cuanto llegamos me asignaron de inmediato una habitación para atenderme, al poco tiempo llegó Elle, se veía nervioso.

-Los dejare solos- comento Mello levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-Sí, gracias Mello- dijo Elle sonriendo ligeramente.

-Elle- llame en voz baja –tendremos a nuestro hijo- dije sonriendo.

-Lo sé.

-Llamaste a Corrine ¿Cierto?- pregunte, ella me mataría si no le avisaba.

-Sí, de hecho casi me deja sordo cuando la llame- comento sobándose el oído –Near y Roger probablemente lleguen mañana, acaba de resolver otro caso.

-Es muy bueno- comente poniendo una mueca de dolor –mañana es tu cumpleaños y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de comprarte nada.

-Pero ya me estas regalando algo, seremos padres y el que me des un hijo, es lo mejor que has hecho- sonreí y cerré mis ojos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A: ¡Lo logre! Finalmente acabo el semestre y ya me dio tiempo de escribir, prometo ponerme al día en mis otros fics pronto, mañana espero poder publicar un capítulo de "Cambiemos el mundo" **_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	8. Elle J Lawliet Jr

_**N/A: Hola, me disculpo por la tardanza, tuve que arreglar algo en mí lap, pero ya está listo el capi, espero que les guste tanto como a mi gusto escribirlo.**_

_**Capítulo 8: Elle J. Lawliet Jr.**_

_**Elle POV**_

El treintaiuno de octubre del 2010 nació nuestro primer hijo Elle James Lawliet Jr. A mí me pareció un nombre bastante largo, pero a Kara le agradaba, decía que Elle era, obviamente, por mí y James, por mi padre. Estaba agradecido con Kara por haber considerado ese punto.

Mello también pensó que Elle James Lawliet Jr. era un nombre demasiado complejo, así que comenzó a decirle E.J al niño, no me agradaba a mí mucho, pero se quedó, además, en cierto modo era verdad, E.J era mucho más simple de mencionar.

Kara y yo habíamos decidido que Mello sería el padrino de E.J, me agradaba, Mello había cuidado de Kara muchas veces durante el caso Kira y le hacía compañía mientras estaba sola en casa y yo me encargaba del orfanato y por eso yo le estaba eternamente agradecido. Cuando se lo dijimos, pareció dudar, pero finalmente accedió.

Al día siguiente pudimos volver a casa con nuestro hijo, de inmediato recibimos muchas visitas, la primera fue Mello, él iba casi todos los días, también fue Corrine, sus hijas y Leonard. A pesar de que Leonard ha cambiado mucho, no confió aún mucho en él por obvias razones.

Unos tres meses después llegaron Near y Roger y fueron a vernos, Roger estaba encantado, mientras que Near, a pesar de que parecía que sentía un poco de curiosidad, no se había acercado aún para verlo, Kara lo noto ya que se acercó hasta donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa Near?- preguntó agachándose a su altura.

-¿Puedo acercarme?- sonreí ligeramente.

-Claro, ven- ella se levantó y le tendió una mano que de inmediato fue aceptada.

Ambos se acercaron hasta la cuna, Near levantó una ceja y comenzó a enredar un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

-Es muy pequeño- comentó, no pude evitar reír ligeramente, Kara de inmediato me barrió con la mirada.

-Pues que esperabas idiota, un niño de tamaño de uno de seis años- dijo Mello rodando los ojos, si pensaba que la mirada que me había lanzado Kara había sido dura, la que le lanzó a Mello fue mucho peor.

-¿Es la primera vez que vez un bebé?- pregunto Kara a Near.

-Sí, huele bien-

-Por ahora al menos- comento Kara alejándose de la cuna, Near se quedó parado ahí.

Todo estuvo en calma un buen rato, hasta que E.J comenzó a llorar, yo nunca me he explicado de donde es que saca tanta fuerza para llorar de la manera en la que lo hacía. Kara parecía dispuesta a correr para levantarlo, pero la detuve.

-Déjalo llorar un poco, no le va a pasar nada, mientras prepara el biberón- ella me vio poco convencida.

-Pero…

-Estará bien, no te preocupes Kara, si lo levantas cada vez que lloras solo terminaras malcriándolo- esta vez habló Roger.

A regañadientes acepto, parecía que Kara sería una madre sumamente consentidora, lo cual no me extrañaría en lo absoluto. Pasaron las horas, me daba cuenta de que Kara lucía algo molesta, pero ya hablaría con ella después para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

Luego de que se fueran Roger, Near y Mello; Kara le dio un baño a nuestro hijo y luego se sentó en una mecedora que había puesto en la habitación del bebé para arrullarlo. Yo me quede viéndola desde la puerta, oía que estaba cantando en voz baja una canción que sinceramente no reconocía, es más, ni siquiera sabía que cantaba.

Una vez que lo acostó en la cuna se dirigió a la salida del lugar y me pasó de largo, como si no estuviera ahí. Suspire pesadamente, odiaba que hiciera eso, la seguí, lo que sea que tuviera iba a decírmelo. Ella estaba en nuestra habitación encendiendo el monitor del bebé para luego dirigirse al armario para buscar algo que ponerse para dormir.

-Kara- llame, ella me ignoro, me acerque a ella, estaba comenzando a ponerme de mal humor –Kara, mínimo voltea a verme- pedí tomándola de un brazo para hacerla voltear en mi dirección.

-¿Qué quieres Elle?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de porque estas tan enojada, pero no debería ser razón para que me ignores de esa manera.

-Solo estoy siguiendo tu consejo, deberías de estar feliz- suspire frustrado.

-¿Conque de eso se trata? No tienes idea de lo ridícula que te escuchas diciendo eso, si te dije eso no era para atacarte, no le haces bien al niño corriendo a cargarlo cada vez que llora.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que no necesita algo? Podría estar algo mal…- la interrumpí.

-Yo también tengo mis preocupaciones Kara, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan perdido y con tanta inseguridad, pero aun así intento hacer lo que sea mejor para mi hijo- no dijo nada –mira, no quiero empezar a pelear contigo, solo trata de meditar lo que te dije, duerme bien, yo me hare cargo de Elle ¿Dejaste los biberones preparados?

-Sí, buenas noches, gracias por la ayuda- susurro antes de soltarme e ir al tocador a cambiarse de ropa.

Me senté en la cama en mi posición usual para leer un poco. A los pocos minutos Kara se acostó a mi lado y se acomodó para dormir. Me quede leyendo y luego de unos momentos más me disponía a acomodarme para dormir, pero entonces el bebé empezó a llorar. Me levante y fui a la cocina para calentar un poco la leche y luego me dirigí al cuarto para darle de comer. Lo tomé con sumo cuidado entre mis brazos, se sentía demasiado frágil para mi gusto. Una vez que termine de darle de comer me senté con él en la mecedora, seguía llorando, intente mecerlo de forma similar a la que lo hacía Kara, pero no funcionaba.

-Vas a despertar a tu madre- susurre, como si pudiera entenderme.

-Ya es tarde- dijo Kara entrando al cuarto –creo que él también está de mal humor hoy; lamento mi actitud Elle, no debí de habérmelo tomado así.

-Descuida- ella medio sonrió –ven, siéntate con nosotros- Kara se acercó y se sentó en uno de los brazos de la mecedora, pero yo la jale para sentarla en una de mis piernas para abrazarla con uno de mis brazos y con el otro intentar calmar a nuestro hijo.

-Intenta mecerlo un poco más despacio- sugirió recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Lo hice, poco a poco fue calmando su llanto hasta que cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Sonreí satisfecho y voltee a ver a Kara, ella también parecía estar dormida, la moví ligeramente para poder llevar al niño a la cuna.

-¿Qué?

-Solo un momento amor, llevare al bebe a su cuna- ella asintió y se levantó para dejarme parar.

Una vez que lo acosté me dirigí a Kara para besarla, ella de inmediato acepto el beso y se acercó a mí un poco más. Me di cuenta de que esa era la primera vez en semanas que estábamos tan tranquilos.

Una de las cosas más difíciles de ser padres era que con un bebé el tiempo se veía reducido drásticamente, por lo cual en contadas ocasiones teníamos tiempo para nosotros como pareja. Ahora acabábamos de acostar a E.J, lo cual significaba tres horas de margen para estar un rato solos. Me separe de Kara para sonreírle, no me había fijado en la ropa que llevaba puesta. Era un camisón negro de seda que la llagaba a la mitad de los muslos.

La apegue un poco más a mí, de forma que nuestros cuerpos quedaran completamente juntos. Poco a poco fui bajando a su cuello para besarlo lentamente, ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-Elle… Te amo mucho- susurro.

-Yo más- le respondí sonriendo -¿Hacemos algo?

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto mientras salíamos de la habitación del bebé.

-No lo sé, hace mucho que no estamos en calma.

-¿Te preparo algo de cenar? Creo que estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera recordé que debía preparar la cena- reí ligeramente.

-Sí, estaría muy bien- dije acercándome a ella de nuevo, su piel olía a una mezcla del aroma que desprendía el bebé y el shampoo de fresas que usaba –hueles delicioso- le susurre al oído, ella solo sonrió ligeramente antes de separarse de mí para ir a la cocina.

La seguí y observe lo que hacía, en cuanto saco harina y cacao supuse de inmediato que haría un pastel, de inmediato me relamí los labios. Me acerque un poco más observando sus movimientos, como siempre sus manos se movían de manera precisa y rápida. Cuando termino la mezcla y se alejó para buscar el molde para vaciarla y meterla al horno aproveche y tome la cuchara para comer de la mezcla.

-¡Elle!- me sobresalte y voltee a ver a Kara –no hagas eso está crudo- reí ligeramente.

-Pero sabe rico- dije aun sonriendo, Kara rodo los ojos y tomo el tazón para vaciar la mezcla al molde -¿Cuánto tardara?

-Unos cuarentaicinco minutos- respondió –se paciente- pidió parándose frente a mí.

Yo la abracé por la cintura para apegarla a mí, acaricié sus caderas, habían pasado tres meses y se veía en mejor condición física que nunca antes.

-Luces hermosa- dije comenzando a besar su hombro.

-¿De verdad, no crees que me puse fea?- reí ligeramente.

-No, dudo mucho que eso pasé algún día- asegure sentándola en la barra de la cocina para que quedara a mi altura.

Acerque mis labios a su cuello, me agradaba su textura, era simplemente perfecta. Cuando me separe de ella me sonrió y esta vez ella se acercó a mi cuello, de inmediato sentí como mis músculos se tensaban. Kara sabía perfectamente como provocarme y nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

La abrace al tiempo que arrugaba ligeramente el camisón que llevaba. Kara continuo besándome hasta que intento quitarme la playera, yo solo alce los brazos para darle paso libre. Una vez que lo hizo me acerque yo para besarla, sentí como se agitaba su respiración. Le quite el camisón con algo de ansiedad antes de comenzar a besar sus hombros para luego bajar a su pecho.

Sentí sus piernas rodear mi cintura, todo estaba perfecto. Hasta que el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Yo solo respire profundamente y reí ligeramente. Kara hizo lo mismo y se puso nuevamente el camisón para ir a la habitación para ver qué pasaba.

Cuando volvió nuevamente a la cocina fue para sacar el pastel del horno, olía muy bien realmente. Una vez que se enfrió sirvió dos rebanadas, una para mí y la otra para ella. Una vez que termine con una rebanada de pastel me serví otra.

-Deberías comer menos azúcar- dijo de repente Kara.

-Lo intentare, lo prometo- Kara sonrió y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en los labios.

-No te tardes- pidió yendo en dirección a nuestro cuarto, yo me apresure a comer para ir lo más rápidamente al lugar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún review, prometo ya no tardar ya que estoy de vacaciones por el momento.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	9. Familia

_**Capítulo 9: Familia**_

_**N/A: Hola, como dije en mi fic "Susurros del corazón" lamentó la tardanza, he estado corrigiendo, o más bien, termine de corregir "solo por un momento" y empecé con "Death note: La historia de K" lo cual me quito bastante tiempecito, además acabo de entrar a mi segundo semestre de la universidad y ya tengo una gran pila de cosas que leer y analizar, les pido una disculpa de antemano si me vuelvo a tardar y también pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia, adoro escribir, peor debo de ordenar mis prioridades para poder manejar bien las cosas.**_

_**Ok, espero que les guste este capítulo, en el cual me esmere mucho para compensar la espera, disfruten:**_

_**Kara POV**_

Me acostumbre rápidamente a la vida de madre y esposa. Diariamente me despertaba temprano, preparaba el desayuno, me iba a bañar para luego arreglarme y después encargarme de nuestro hijo, después Elle y yo nos sentábamos a desayunar juntos para luego llevar al bebé a una guardería cercana al orfanato y de ahí ir a trabajar. Aunque Elle me dijo que si quería podía quedarme en casa, yo decidí seguir dando clases. Por la tarde, más o menos a las dos y media iba por E.J y regresábamos en tren a casa, Elle llagaba cerca de las seis de la tarde para darle un baño a E.J y acostarlo a las ocho para luego pasar un tiempo conmigo, afortunadamente el niño comenzaba a dormir más tiempo seguido.

Los meses pasaron muy rápidamente, veía a mi pequeño crecer, igual a una pequeña flor, era impresionante, estaba consiente de su gran capacidad intelectual, lo cual me orillaba a pensar que nuestro hijo posiblemente era superdotado, a los seis meses había pronunciado su primera palabra, la cual había sido "papá" lo que volvió a Elle el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Con nueve meses dijo su primera frase completa "Estoy feliz". Elle tampoco podía dejar de lado las sospechas que tenía, lo veía investigar acerca del tema, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al año E.J ya caminaba, cosa que era muy agradable, en especial para Elle, ya que E.J comenzaba a ser consiente sobre el pasó del tiempo y cuando veía que las manecillas del reloj casi llegaban a la posición en la que comúnmente llegaba su padre esperaba cerca de la puerta a que entrara para de inmediato correr hacía él para saludarlo; entonces Elle lo levantaba en brazos para abrazarlo y preguntarle como estaba y si se había portado bien, lo cual E.J siempre contestaba sinceramente, sonriendo si la respuesta era positiva y algo cabizbajo cuando sabía que no se había comportado del todo bien, aunque eso normalmente no ocurría, luego de eso Elle me saludaba besándome y abrazándome para luego ir a jugar un rato con su hijo, lo cual me parecía algo muy dulce de su parte.

A lo largo de ese año pasaron algunas cosas interesantes, era como si todo callera en su lugar poco a poco. Leonard y Corrine tuvieron su tercer hijo, era rubio, con los ojos azules, le llamarón Julian, él nació casi un año después de E.J, por lo cual ambos se convirtieron en compañeros de juego.

Near continuo siendo el nuevo L, hacía un expelente trabajo, normalmente estaba fuera junto con Roger, que se podía decir para él como había sido Watari para Elle. A pesar de que Near le propuso a Mello en más de una ocasión trabajar juntos, este último se negó reiteradamente, a mí me sacaba de quicio a veces que fuera tan orgulloso, pero al menos ya no peleaba con Near como antes, aunque sigue llamándolo algodón o cosas por el estilo. Mello también comenzó a dar clases en el orfanato, impartía defensa personal, ciencias y ocasionalmente suplía a algún maestro cuando hacía falta.

Cuándo E.J cumplió un año y medio, comenzó a leer y medio escribir, aunque fue lo que menos me sorprendió, al menos hasta una tarde en la que me llamarón de la guardería pidiéndome que fuera lo más rápido que me fuese posible, yo estaba asustada, Elle me dijo que me llevara el auto, así que conduje rápidamente al lugar, donde ya me esperaba el director, quien me guio hasta un aula de música. E.J estaba sentado frente a un piano, estaba tocando, algo que yo no reconocía, pero sonaba muy bien. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado, E.J de inmediato se detuvo y me vio asustado.

-¿Estas enojada?- preguntó -no debía entrar aquí, lo siento mamá- lo abracé.

-No hijito, no estoy enojada, no hay motivos para estarlo- dije sonriendo -¿Te gusta la música?-

-Sí, es muy bonito hacer sonidos con esto- explico -¿Se lo podemos enseñar a papi y al tío Mello algún día?-

-Claro, seguro les gustara- asegure.

Mello, la única manera de describir la extraordinaria relación entre Mello y su ahijado era comparándola con la de dos hermanos, E.J veía a Mello de esa manera y Mello disfrutaba de su compañía, decía que a veces le recordaba a Matt, aunque no sé exactamente porque. Siempre que llevábamos a E.J a visitar el orfanato al primero que buscaba era a su padrino.

Cuando regresamos a cas me dedique a enseñarle más detalladamente las estalas musicales en el piano, lo capto muy rápido, de hecho, siento que comenzó a aburrirse, así que decidí dejarlo tocar a su gusto mientras pensaba en como enseñarle a leer las partituras de manera más apropiada para él. Me sentía muy feliz, era como un sueño hecho realidad que mi hi fuese tan bueno en la música.

-Kara- llamó Elle desde el recibidor, deje a E.J sentado frente al piano.

-Sigue tú, ahora vuelvo- le dije, él asintió.

Fui al recibidor para ir por Elle, debía de ver eso, en cuanto llegue note que lucía preocupado.

-¿Todo bien? Me preocupo que no hallas para decirme que te dijeron el la guardería-

-Todo esta perfecto- dije dándole un rápido beso para intentar tranquilizarlo -debe de ver esto- lo temé del brazo y lo conduje al estudió.

Una vez ahí se quedo de momento estupefacto, era como si no creyera que era su hijo el que estaba tocando de esa manera el piano, una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en sus labios. Nos quedamos los dos un buen rato observando a E.J hasta que él noto la presencia de su padre, dejo lo que hacía y corrió en su dirección.

-Papi, que bueno que ya llegaste- exclamo abrazando una de sus piernas -¿Tocó bien?-

-Sí, muy bien a decir verdad- E.J sonrió complacido ante la aprobación de su padre y comenzó a dar vueltas por el estudió, ya que era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación.

-Lo sabía- susurro Elle -sabía que nuestro hijo era superdotado- sonreí.

-Yo también lo intuía, es impresionante- dije volteando a ver a Elle -¿Qué se supone que hagamos? Inscribirlo ya a una escuela, o...-

-Ya pensaremos en algo- asentí ligeramente.

-Oigan- llamó E.J -¿Qué es ser superdotado?- me impresione, parecía estar abstracto en su mundo, pero aún así estaba al pendiente de todo, Elle se agacho a su altura.

-Es una habilidad intelectual significativamente elevada en contraste con las aptitudes medias establecidas por las diferentes escalas de evaluación de cociente intelectual de la población como también por los parámetros elevados en diferentes prácticas profesionales de medición o referencia...-

-Elle- lo interrumpí al ver una mirada de confusión en el rostro de mi hijo -es muy inteligente, pero recuerda que aún no comprende muchas palabras- le recordé, parecía que Elle estaba demasiado confiado en las habilidades intelectuales de su hijo.

-Ya, perdona- dijo sonriendo, E.J se rio ligeramente -quiere decir que probablemente eres mucho más inteligente que otros niños de tu edad-

-Ah ¿Entonces yo soy eso?- preguntó.

-Posiblemente- respondí, E.J sonrió y siguió con su exploración.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó señalando algo, me acerque a ver que era.

-Es un violín cielo, otro instrumento musical- explique.

-Quiero aprender a tocarlo mamá ¿Puedes enseñarme?- sin siquiera esperar respuesta intento abrir es estuche.

-Espera, necesitas uno más pequeño, este es demasiado más grande para ti.

-Pero yo quiero aprender- dijo viéndome suplicante -dile papi, dile que me enseñe- exclamo corriendo a donde estaba su padre.

-¿Por qué necesita uno más pequeño?- preguntó Elle cargando a su hijo.

-Sus dedos y brazos aun son cortos para este violín, necesita uno para niños, no hay más diferencia que el tamaño.

-¿Eso significa que no puedo?- preguntó E.J, Elle le sonrió a su hijo antes de bajarlo

Al día siguiente, es decir sábado, estuve todo el día con E.J, Elle solo iba medio día a Wammy's, por lo cual debía llegar más o menos a las dos de la tarde. Mientras terminaba de acomodar la mesa E.J estaba leyendo un libro, no paraba más que para preguntar por el significado de alguna palabra.

Dieron las tres y media y Elle no llegaba, intente mantener la calma y me senté a lado de E.J, que parecía inquieto también porque sabía que ese día su padre normalmente llegaba cuando en el reloj la manecilla pequeña estaba en el dos y la grande en el seis. Justo en ese momento Elle finalmente entró en la casa, E.J se levantó corriendo.

-¡Papá!- gritó parándose frente a él -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó poniendo una cara similar a la de Elle cuando estaba molesto.

-Lo siento hijo, tuve que hacer algo- explico, pude notar que ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- preguntó cuando lo notó él también.

-Espera, déjame saludar a tu madre- dijo acercándose a mí -luces hermosa- dijo antes de besarme.

Una vez que lo hizo se agacho a la altura de su hijo y tras sonreírle le entregó un estuche que ambos reconocimos de inmediato. E.J de inmediato abrazó a su padre.

-Gracias papi, ahora mamá me enseñara a tocar- dijo corriendo al estudio.

-E.J, primero vamos a comer- le dije intentando detenerlo, Elle se rio.

-También te traje algo- dijo volteándome a ver.

-De verdad no era necesario Elle- simplemente sonrió y me entregó una caja cuadrada, era para joyas, tras negar levemente la abrí, era un hermoso collar de perlas.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó acercándose a mis labios.

-Es hermoso, gracias- dije besándolo -¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?- pregunté entregándole el collar.

Me voltee y aparte mi cabello, Elle me coloco el collar con delicadeza y lo acomodo, una vez que termino sentí sus manos masajear mis hombros y sus labios cerca de mi cuello, mi respiración se agito al sentir como me besaba . Mi vista se fijo en un pequeño calendario, al día siguiente sería treinta de abril, es decir nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas, yo, ya sabía que le regalaría a Elle y además le tenía una noticia.

-Para mañana te tengo una sorpresa- dije riendo.

-¿Mañana?- susurró Elle, evidentemente desorientado, algo me dijo que no lo recordaba, por alguna razón me sentí molesta -ah, sí, mañana, pues estaré esperando con ansias mi vida- asentí.

-Lávate y luego siéntate para que comamos- dije zafándome de su abrazó.

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho, quería mostrar algo de la vida cotidiana de Kara y Elle antes de entrar de llenó con la trama principal de este fic, espero que no les parezca aburrido y de ser así, háganmelo saber para replantear la dirección del fic.**_

_**Sobre E.J, no exagero sobre sus habilidades, estuve investigando a cerca de los niños superdotados, asi que los que le pongo es posible, en mi perfil y mi página de Facebook les dejarte el link por si les da curiosidad saber más sobre este tema.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	10. Aniversario

_**N/A: Hola ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien y que disfruten mucho este capítulo. Más abajo nos leemos.**_

_**Capítulo 10: Aniversario.**_

_**Elle POV **_

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana y yo no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. En ese momento me encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala comiendo los terrones de azúcar de la cocina.

Ni yo mismo lo podía creer, en mis casi veintidós años de conocer a Kara nunca se me había olvidado ni una sola fecha de ese tipo y tenía que elegir justo esa para olvidar, nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas. Necesitaba pensar en algo y rápido; comí otro terrón de azúcar con la esperanza de que la glucosa me ayudara a pensar con un poco más de claridad, suspire pesadamente.

-Mamá dice que comer mucha azúcar no es bueno para los dientes- dijo una voz a mi lado, gire mi cabeza en su dirección, por un momento, me pareció ver una versión masculina más joven de Kara.

E.J era un niño bastante alto para su edad, tenía el cabello rojo, casi tanto como el de Kara, sus ojos también eran verdes, pero mucho más brillantes, mostraban aún más determinación de la que Kara mostraba en una mirada a veces y su piel era blanca. La gente podría decir lo que quisiera, pero a mi parecer y alivio, mi hijo no se parecía en nada a mí.

-Tu madre tiene razón hijo- respondí para no contradecir a Kara -¿No deberías estar dormido?

-Sí, pero me desperté y ya no pude volver dormir ¿Tampoco tú?- preguntó E.J viéndome con curiosidad.

-No, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, necesito arreglar algo importante- explique.

-¿Te podría ayudar? Puede que así podamos volver a dormir- sonreí y asentí algo inseguro de hablar con mi hijo de mis problemas -¿Qué debes arreglar, papá?

-Bueno, hoy es un día importante para tu madre y para mí, solo te diré eso, debo de regalarle algo, pero no se me ocurre que- el niño rio ligeramente.

-Ayer en la mañana vino la tía Corrine y le habló a mamá de una obra en un teatro en "Londes", se llamaba… ah, Wi… Wicked, creo. Llévala ahí- sugirió, sonreí, para su edad era muy perceptivo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, me puse como nota mental cuidar lo que dijera frente a él.

-Suena bien, gracias por la sugerencia- el asintió e inflo las mejillas – ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté al ver su expresión.

-No creí que esto fuera tan rápido, aún sigo sin tener sueño- se quejó.

-Cuándo yo no puedo dormir leo un poco ¿Lo intentamos a ver si te sirve?- E.J asintió y corrió en dirección de su habitación, yo lo seguí, pero antes de entrar a su cuarto, me asome al que compartía con Kara.

Ella estaba en un sueño tranquilo, durmiendo profundamente de su lado de la cama, mi lado estaba intacto. Me acerque y le bese la mejilla, sin quererlo, despertó con una mirada adormilada.

-No era mi intención despertarte, vuelve a dormir, aún es demasiado temprano- ella asintió y se volvió a acomodar.

-Feliz aniversario- susurró, le bese la frente.

-Igual amor, ya más al rato me encargare de darte tu regalo. Por ahora descansa un poco- dije antes de salir del cuarto para ir al de E.J.

Una vez que llegue al cuarto de E.J vi que él ya estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro. Me senté en una silla a lado de la cama para ver que leía, por la portada me di cuenta de que se trataba de Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Te gusta Sherlock Holmes?- pregunté mirándolo con atención.

-Sí, es de mis libros favoritos, papá- sonreí ligeramente –mamá dice que también te gusta a ti.

-Sí es cierto- E.J sonrió.

-Mamá te conoce muy bien- vi un destello de curiosidad cruzar sus ojos –papá ¿Cómo conociste a mi mamá?- eso me tono desprevenido.

Anteriormente Kara y yo ya habíamos previsto que algún día nos preguntaría eso, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. Sus ojos me insistían por una respuesta; suspire pesadamente, pensando en que le podía decir. Kara había dejado en claro que no quería que nuestros hijos superan acerca de ciertas cosas; como que yo había sido alguna vez el mejor detective del mundo, lo de Beyond, la verdadera razón por la que no me llevaba bien con Leonard, Kira, lo sucedido en ese tiempo y lo que era realmente Wammy's house. No sabíamos que decirle exactamente, pero en lo que si estábamos de acuerdo era en que diríamos que Watari me había adoptado a mi y Kara había sido adoptada por Roger.

-Pues conocí a tu madre en el orfanato donde trabajamos- al menos no empezaría mintiendo.

-¿En serio, se conocieron trabajando?- preguntó, era bueno haciendo sus propias deducciones con la información que tenía.

-No, vivíamos ahí, la conocí poco después de que mis padres murieron, tenía ocho años y tu madre seis- de inmediato se acercó más a mi, era obvio que había despertado su curiosidad.

-¡Papá! ¿Los dos son huer… hue…? ¿Cómo se dice?- reí ligeramente, eso me gustaba, a pesar de su inteligencia aún guardaba ese aspecto propio de su edad.

-Huérfanos hijo, si, lo éramos- asintió.

-¿Qué paso luego, papá?

-Vivimos ahí muchos años, yo me fui cuando tenía 19, casi 20 y tu madre dejó el lugar poco después de cumplir sus 19- seguí hablando sin pensar –fue una de las etapas más duras de mi vida.

-¿Por qué te fuiste y dejaste a mi mamá?- suspire pesadamente.

-Me adoptaron- respondí con simpleza.

-Mi abuelito Watari ¿Verdad?- asentí -¿Y mi mamá? ¿Se la llevó mi abuelito Roger?

-No, como tu abuelo Roger era director del orfanato ella vivió ahí hasta que la envió a Nueva York a estudiar- mentira tras mentira, parecería fácil, pero me dolía mentirle a mi propio hijo.

-¿Y cómo se volvieron a encontrar si Nueva York esta muy lejos?

-Ella volvió y la encontré en un parque cerca de aquí, entonces le pedí que se casara conmigo- E.J sonrió.

-¿Y tú que hiciste esos años? ¿Dónde esta mi abuelito Watari? ¿Por qué no ha venido ha verme?- me sentí aturdido por la cantidad de preguntas que me hizo, nunca me había sentido así, no me gustaba la sensación.

-Vuelve a dormir por favor, hijo- él asintió de mala gana, pero no se volvió a acostar, me siguió hasta la puerta de entrada.

-¿A dónde vas? Es domingo.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre buscar un regalo para tu madre ¿Verdad?- asintió.

-Ah, iras a comprarlo- sonreí -¿Puedo ir?

-No hijo, mejor hazle compañía a tu madre, volveré en cuanto pueda- E.J volvió a sentir y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Kara, entonces salí del lugar.

_**Kara POV**_

Medio reaccione cuando sentí a mi hijo acostarse a mi lado, me apegue a él para abrazarlo, preguntándome ¿Dónde estaría Elle? Medite un poco y tras ver el reloj me di una idea de donde podría estar, en el orfanato. Suspire con fastidio, no podía creer que se haya ido en nuestro aniversario.

-¿Estas triste, mami?- preguntó E.J.

-No nene, sólo me preguntaba donde puede estar tu padre- sentí como se apretaba más a mi.

-Volverá pronto, no te preocupes- aseguró sonriendo.

-¿Te dijo a dónde iba?

-No- respondió de inmediato -Mami ¿Dónde esta mi abuelito Watari?- lo volteé a ver ¿Qué le habría dicho Elle? –mi papá me habló un poco de cuando eran jóvenes, pero cuando le pregunté por mi abuelito, creó que lo puso triste.

-Pues, a tu papá le cuesta un poquito hablar sobre él porque fue sumamente importante, no sólo para él, sino que para mi también- le respondí.

-¿Fue? Mamá ¿Quieres decir que murió?- asentí desganada, E.J no comentó nada más al respecto.

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas abrazados, E.J, al parecer pensaba en silencio, quien sabe sobre que y yo intentaba poner mi mente en blanco, muy por el contrario. No entendía a Elle, a veces parecía estar aburrido de llevar una vida tan tranquila, aunque lo quisiera negar, yo me daba cuenta de que él ya estaba muy acostumbrado a la incertidumbre de su vida como L; el no saber a donde lo llevarían las investigaciones, armar los rompecabezas que se le imponían para resolver un caso, las horas de soledad y la adrenalina producida por poner en riesgo la vida; lo sé porque fue lo que sentí durante el caso Kira, pero a mí, por el contrarío, no me gustaba nada.

Respire pesadamente ¿Qué más le podría dar a mi esposo para que no se sintiera prisionero?

-Mami- llamó mi niño -¿Te puedo hablar de algo?

-Desde luego, de lo que quieras- dije acariciando su cabello.

-¿Por qué Julian si tiene hermanas y yo no tengo ninguno?- preguntó, presentí por donde iba todo ese asunto, pero le seguí la corriente.

-Bueno, porque los padres de Julian llevan más tiempo casados, tus tíos Corrine y Leonard tuvieron circunstancias completamente diferentes a las de tu papá y las mías- asintió.

-Debería tener un hermano, sería muy beneficioso- reí ligeramente.

-Ya veremos- dije, intentando imaginar la cara que pondría Elle si lo hubiese escuchado, lo cual solo sirvió para ponerme de peor humor.

-Mamá ¿Por qué a mi papá no le agrada mi tío Leonard?

-¿Qué te lleva a pensar que no se agradan?- pregunte para saber que había visto.

-Pues, a veces papá lo mira como si estuviera enojado con él todo el tiempo- claro, olvide lo observador que era.

-Es complicado, es cosa de grandes, tal vez él se anime a decírtelo cuando tengas la edad adecuada.

Luego de eso nos levantamos para vestirnos y desayunar, era raro ya que comúnmente desayunábamos los tres juntos. Cuando iban a dar las diez, E.J y yo nos encontrábamos en el estudio practicando con el violín, rápidamente le había logrado enseñar lo básico, tenía talento, eso era definitivo. La puerta se abrió, lo cual hizo que E.j dejara su violín y corriera a recibir a su padre, yo quería hacer lo mismo, pero esa parte orgullosa de mí, que intentaba mantener fuera de mis pensamientos, me dijo: _que le cueste, has que te ruegue._

Salí del estudio y me quede parada en el pasillo viendo como Elle bajaba a su hijo, ya que lo había cargado para saludarlo; de inmediato E.J se encamino a su cuarto, quien sabe porque. Mire a Elle, esforzándome por poner una cara agradable y no una de pocos amigos, pero me costaba lograr que mi ceño no se frunciera. Obviamente Elle se dio cuenta de mi disgusto, ya que se mantuvo en su lugar, dubitativo.

-Tengo una buena explicación- comenzó.

-La cual no te pedí- dije intentando mantener un tono de voz amistoso, pero al escuchar mi voz, me pareció hostil -intento entender que es lo que piensas, Elle, siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante, no es así como pensaba pasar nuestro aniversario ¿Te suena algo esa palabra?

-Claro que me suena, entonces ¿Por qué crees tú que me llevo horas conseguir un buen regalo?- reí ligeramente.

Era increíble, ahora lo entendía, lo había olvidado, lo cual realmente era lo de menos, con tantas cosas que hacer en el orfanato, a cualquiera se le habría olvidado; lo que me sorprendía era que, aparentemente, él pensaba que me enojaría si me lo decía y si no me daba nada. Finalmente me acerque a él.

-No soy un monstro Elle ¿Qué te llevo a pensar que me enojaría si no me dabas nada, o simplemente que lo olvidaras?- no me respondió -te lo he dicho durante años, no me debes de dar nada extraordinario, sí, es agradable y realmente me haces sentir bien, pero, sin importar que me des un simple beso como regalo, o me compraras la luna, el sentimiento sería el mismo, porque lo que me importa es que me lo estas dando tú.

-Me esfuerzo porque sepas lo especial que eres y lo mucho que te amo- explico -lamentó haberlo olvidado, no sé que me pasó- reí ligeramente -¿Qué?

-Nada, te agradezco que lo admitas, si te hubieras hecho el inocente, si me habría enojado, dicho eso ¿Por qué no consideramos el collar que me diste ayer como tu regalo?- él sonrió.

-Como la primera parte de tú regalo- dijo sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón algo que me mostro, eran dos boletos para el teatro.

-Eres imposible- susurre abrazándolo.

-E.J esta feliz, porque pasará la noche con su tío favorito.

-Mello- susurre.

-Ya todo esta arreglado, nos iremos a eso de las seis a dejarlo para estar aquí a las ocho para la función- asentí y me separe de él para darle su regalo.

Se trataba de un marco con diversos espacios para poner más fotos, por el momento, solo estaban ocupados tres, uno con una foto de Roger, otra con una de Watari y la última, con una foto nuestra con nuestro hijo, cuando recién había nacido.

-Es hermoso, gracias Kara- susurró acercándose a mí labios, recibí el beso con gusto.

-Hay más- dije sonriéndole.

-Sospecho que es, ya he visto esa sonrisa antes- dijo.

-¿Ah sí?- dije acariciando su rostro -¿Y qué es genio?

-Tendremos otro hijo- asentí antes de abrazarlo.

-Me entere hace una semana, pero quería decírtelo hoy- sentí la mano de Elle acariciar mi vientre.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a E.J?

-De eso no te preocupes, hoy en la mañana me dijo que, el tener un hermano, resultaría algo muy beneficioso- Elle rio ligeramente.

-Ya veo, será un buen hermano- aseguro.

-¿Quién?- preguntó una vocecilla a nuestras espaldas.

Elle se acercó a nuestro hijo y lo cargó para luego sentarse con él en el sofá, yo me senté a su lado.

-Hijo, tu madre tendrá otro bebé, lo que significa que tendrás un hermano o hermana- E.J sonrió y nos abrazó los dos.

-Que bien, estoy muy feliz- me miró con curiosidad -¿Cuándo llegara mi hermanito? ¿Quién lo traerá?- preguntó, evidentemente contrariado.

-Así no funciona esto hijo-dijo Elle.

-Entonces ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?- preguntó, yo no sabía que decirle, sin embargo Elle respondió casi de inmediato.

-Pues, los bebés nacen del cuerpo de la mujer, crecen en su vientre, en unos meses notaras a que me refiero- que simple lo había explicado y yo me estaba devanando los sesos.

-Ah, ya, pero ¿Cómo se hacen papá?- ahí la cosa cambió, vi que en esta ocasión Elle parecía haberse quedado sin respuesta, me levante del sofá, Elle me miró pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

-Explícale, sencillo y adecuado para su edad, cuando tenga una niña yo se lo explicaré- Elle medió asintió y comenzó a explicarle lo más simple posible a E.J lo que estaba en edad de saber.

_**Continuara... **_

_**N/A: Finally! No, no me morí, ni abandone el fic. La verdad es que me quede en un estado total de bloqueo estas semanas, mi mente, por más que lo intente, no dio para nada de esto, pero ya por fin logre terminar. Intente hacer más largo el capítulo para compensar, espero que sea así y si no, con la frente en alto acepto sus tomatazos y reclamos. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y sigan por ahí.**_

_**Sayonara :3 **_


	11. La vida sigue

_**N/A: Hola, tal y como prometí en "Cambiemos al mundo" he vuelto, espero que no estén molestos. Este capítulo es importante, no tanto por el contenido en si, en las notas del final me explicare más claramente. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Capítulo 11: La vida sigue.**_

_**Elle POV**_

El segundo embarazo de Kara no fue exactamente lo que esperábamos, a partir del quinto mes la doctora Evans, la doctora de Kara, advirtió que algo no iba del todo bien. Me preocupe de inmediato. Lo que no ayudaba con mi estado de ánimo era el cambio de actitud de E.J. Si bien a un principio parecía emocionado con la idea de ser hermano, a últimas fechas parecía haber cambiado de opinión.

Todo empezó una tarde que empecé a preparar la habitación del nuevo bebé. E.J no estaba muy de acuerdo con el asunto de que su hermano o hermana menor usara su cuna, a pesar de que él no la había usado hacía meses. Hizo un gran berrinche, nunca lo había visto así y a decir verdad no sabía qué hacer. Solo se calmó hasta que Mello habló con él.

Para Diciembre, más o menos a mediados, se supondría que debía de haber nacido el bebé, pero no. Llego el final de Diciembre, según la doctora Evans el bebé nacería en cualquier momento, esperaba que fuese así. A finales de Diciembre, parecía que finalmente había llegado la hora, dejamos a E.J al cuidado de Mello y fuimos camino al hospital.

Un silencio abrumador inundaba la habitación, era similar a una espesa neblina matinal de alguna montaña. Kara se encontraba cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor que perlaba su frente. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre pero, aun así, conservaba su usual tranquilidad, frescura y buen humor. Yo, por otro lado, estaba inusualmente nervioso. No dejaba de caminar por toda esa habitación color blanco.

-Tranquilo- dijo sonriendo de esa manera encantadora que tanto me gustaba – ¿Quieres hacer un hoyo en el piso? No es como si me estuviera muriendo- la mire de soslayo preguntándome: ¿Cómo era posible que fuese sarcástica en un momento así?

-Pues nunca se sabe- fue mi respuesta tajante sin quererlo. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y de inmediato supe que mi usual honestidad no era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.

-Como sea, pues ten a la mano hoja y pluma por si quiero dictarte mi testamento- soltó de manera altanera. Estaba listo para contraatacar su comentario, pero al final, decidí morderme la lengua y continuar con el ya conocido recorrido en la habitación, nuevamente silenciosa, salvo por esa máquina que no hacía más que molestarme y a la vez tranquilizarme.

"¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?" me pregunte mentalmente mientras me acercaba a una ventana para ver solamente un montón de edificios. Un suspiro abandono mi boca, la desesperación me estaba comiendo vivo. Me acerque a una silla con la intención de seguir el consejo de Kara, pero apenas me senté la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer vestida de blanco.

Me levante, como si la silla tuviera un clavo y fui en su dirección. La mujer que acaba de entrar se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Kara y revisó las lecturas de las máquinas y a ella también. La doctora Evans de blanco frunció los labios. Mi mente me dijo de forma desdeñosa: "Más problemas, hoy será una noche larga". La doctora se acercó a mí.

-Esto no va bien, señor- dijo en voz baja –sigue igual que hace unos días- continua, con ese lento y monótono tono de voz, intentando emular una tranquilidad, que es falsa, me doy cuenta con tan solo ver sus manos.

-¿Y?- pregunto al ver que sigue ahí parada, como si estuviese petrificada -¿Se quedara ahí parada o hará algo para ayudar a mi esposa?

-Hacemos todo lo que podemos- exclamo ofendida la mujer de blanco –debe de ser paciente, solo es cuestión de tiempo para...

-¡¿Para qué?!- le grité irritado por su aparente desinterés -¡¿Cuestión de tiempo para verla morir?!- la doctora dio un ligero pasó atrás y en sus ojos azules veo el miedo que le inflijo.

-Vendré en diez minutos- dice recuperándose y tras acomodar un mechón café de cabello salió de la habitación a paso firme.

La desesperación comienza a dominarme, pero al ver a Kara ahí acostada pareciendo más un fantasma de lo que era unos meses atrás, la llama en mi interior se aplaca y me acerco a la cama. Su mirada esmeralda atrapo la mía, sus ojos me sonríen y yo no lo puedo evitar, le devuelvo el gesto, pero mis labios ni siquiera se curvan ligeramente para formar una sonrisa.

-Ah, Kara, ¿por qué te haces esto?- le preguntó, ella se encogió de hombros y sonrío, de inmediato supe que clase de respuesta me iba a dar.

-Ya me conoces, me gustan hacer las cosas con estilo, si no, no sería divertido- sí, solo esa podía ser su respuesta –no moriré, no aquí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- se me escapa el pensamiento por entre los labios, la miró, esperando que no se vuelva a molestar, pero me sorprendo al verla extender una mano a mi rostro.

-Porque ya decidí seguir viva para molestarme por mucho tiempo más- responde, solte una ligera carcajada –creía que estabas de gruñón.

-Y yo pensaba que estabas convaleciente- intentó sonreírme, pero una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro y me alarme de inmediato –calma, ya pasará- suspire y me senté en la orilla de la cama tomando su mano.

La habitación nuevamente se sume en ese silencio que es tan abrumador, solo escuchaba el incesante: _"Beep… Beep…" _que me brindaba una ligera paz, sabía que todo estaría bien mientras que siga sonando, pero eso no lo hace menos irritante. Los minutos se sienten como horas y la desesperación va apareciendo nuevamente al tiempo que ella luce cada vez más incómoda y dolorida.

Cuando decidí que ya han esperado bastante, me puse de pie, dispuesto a buscar ayuda, ya sea ahí o en otro lado. Como si me hubiese leído la mente, la doctora Evans volvió a entrar. Me miró con cautela y yo a ella con recelo. Se acercó a la cama, nuevamente hizo la misma expresión de su visita anterior, pero mucho más marcada.

La mujer me volvió a mirar, le sostuve la mirada intentando calmarte de una buena vez. Me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acerque y lo hice a paso lento y receloso, haciendo gala de mi orgullo. Una vez que llague a ella, la mujer se enderezó y comenzó a hablar, finalmente, con tono profesional.

-Me parece que ya hemos esperado bastante- dijo diligentemente.

-¿En que basa esta afirmación?- le suelto sin querer, pero Kara en la cama se ríe ligeramente y supe que valió la pena si había logrado sacarle una sonrisa y otra vez el silencio domina la habitación, pero no dispuesto a soportarlo ni un segundo más vuelvo a hablar –Bien, haga lo que sea necesario por favor- la mujer asintió y salió de la habitación.

Menos de cinco minutos después se disponen a llevarse a Kara al quirófano. Me sonríe "¿Cómo puede sonreír en un momento así? " me preguntó para mis adentros. Estira su mano para intentar tomar la mía, pero la cama empieza a avanzar cuando estiró la mía.

El silencio se vuelve más denso y pesado mientras esperó afuera, la incertidumbre es aún peor. El aire es pesado y siento que no soy capaz de respirar profundo para llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno.

Miré el enorme reloj de que hay en la pared, siento que las manecillas no se mueven, siento que estoy en una especie de vació, en el cual no hay nadie ni nada más que yo. Solo vuelvo a mi realidad cuando escucho un llanto proveniente de la habitación frente a mí.

Ya era 31 de Diciembre cuando nació nuestra segunda hija. Era una niña hermosa, con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, eso sí, con la piel muy blanca, según os doctores estaba completamente sana. Kara me dijo que yo escogiera el nombre y tras pensarlo por un largo rato lo decidí.

_**Kara POV**_

-¿Kara Katherine Lawliet?- preguntó Mello al día siguiente que fue a verme al hospital con E.J -¿No se te ocurrió un nombre más largo? Pobre niña.

-Fue idea de Elle- aclare de inmediato.

-Hay que ver los nombrecitos que escogen.

-¿Y mi hijo?- pregunte para cambiar de tema. 

-Afuera con Elle, creo que hablaría con él- asentí cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Elle y mi niño, sonreí.

E.J se acercó apresuradamente a la cama para ver al bebé que tenía entre mis brazos. Elle lo cargo por la cintura para que pudiese ver. E.J sonrió y estiro su mano para acariciar la cabeza de su hermana.

-Es bonita, mamá- y con eso supe que todo estaría bien.

Pasaron los años. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, E.J comenzó a asistir a Wammy's house a los tres para estudiar, debía admitir que era lo mejor, solo esperaba que no se interesara en L y en ser su sucesor. Kathy resultaba ser una niña muy dulce, pero no iba tan rápido como su hermano, pero aun así era muy inteligente.

Elle estaba fascinado con su hija, tal vez nunca lo admita abiertamente, pero ella es su favorita de entre sus dos hijos.

Teníamos todo lo que podíamos esperar de ser padres de dos hijos, preguntas difíciles de responder, llantos, caprichos, sorpresas, pero la mayor sorpresa no llegó de parte de nuestros hijos.

Una tarde en el orfanato me encontraba terminando mi clase de la tarde cuando sonó mi celular, se trataba de Elle, me extraño que me llamara en lugar de irme a buscar así que respondí.

-Necesito que vengas a mi oficina ahora, es urgente- y con esas palabras colgó.

Dije a mis alumnos que podían irse antes y fui en camino a la oficina de Elle con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad.

Entre sin llamar a la puerta, Elle estaba frente a su escritorio, me vio entre preocupado y en shock. Arquee una ceja ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Ayúdame a arreglar esto- dijo apartándose para dejarme ver a una niña castaña, de ojos café y piel blanca, tendría a lo mucho ocho años o menos.

-Hola- saludo sonriéndome, por alguna razón me pareció familiar su forma de sonreír.

-Hola, que linda eres ¿Quién eres?- pregunte agachándome a su altura ¿Cómo podía estar causándole problemas a Elle una niña tan dulce?

-Vine a buscar a mi papá, me llamó Lilianne River- parpadee repetidas veces ¿Había oído bien?

-Espera ¿Dijiste River?- la niña asintió.

-Sí, mi madre, Lis, murió hace dos días y se me ocurrió venir aquí, mi mamá me dijo que si un día ella no estaba mi papá probablemente me ayudaría- Lis, esa chica la recordaba como una ex alumna mía ¿Pero que tenía que ver con Near?

-Y ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo tu madre?- pregunte.

-Me dijo que si le ocurría algo debía venir aquí y buscar a la señorita Davis para que me ayudase a hacerle entender a mi padre.

-Debes saber que necesitó una prueba, Lis, tu madre, debió de haberte dado algo, un documento o algo- ella asintió y se acercó al escritorio para tomar de una maleta un folder.

Me lo entregó, dentro este estaba un certificado de nacimiento con los nombres de su padres. En este ponía los nombres reales de Lis y de Near. Parecía ser verdad.

-ADN, si no me creen pueden probarlo así- no era mala idea, de hecho, sólo quedaba una cosa, la cual era decírselo a Near.

Near pareció que no se sorprendió, de hecho me parecía que ya lo sabía.

Parecía que las cosas definitivamente iban a cambiar y lo hicieron, vaya que lo hicieron, pero esa ya no es ni mi historia ni la de Elle, esa historia pertenece a mis hijos y ellos serán los que la cuenten.

_**Continuara... **_

_**N/A: Bueno, me explico mejor. Con respecto a lo que dije en las notas del principio, a partir del siguiente capítulo la participación tanto de Kara como de Elle pasara un poco más a segundo plano, me cuestione mucho si debía hacerlo o no, pero al final llague a la conclusión de que mi querido E.J y mi querida Kathy, eran los más indicados para contar lo que sigue del fic, la segunda parte, por decirlo así. Bueno, espero que les guste la decisión y el capítulo, si es así, déjenme un review y si no igual déjenme un review para hacérmelo saber.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	12. Dos sorpresas

**_N/A: Hola, creo que esta vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizar, bueno, eso según yo. Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, él primero que escribiré narrado desde el punto de vista de mí querido E.J y mí Kathy. Disfrútenlo._**

**_Capítulo 12: dos sorpresas_**

**_E.J POV_**

A mis trece años de edad lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que deseaba que Lili River me dejara en paz. No voy a negar que fuera una chica muy guapa, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos eran color café, la piel la tenía muy traslucida y tenía un rostro bastante angelical; pero era bastante molesta por decir poco. A decir verdad era de las pocas personas que estoy seguro que detestaba.

Todo empezó cuando tenía ocho años, mis padres me habían inscrito desde era muy chico a la escuela que había en el orfanato en el que trabajaban. Ese era un lugar bastante avanzado, todos los chicos eran muy inteligentes, a decir verdad me agradaba mucho el lugar.

El punto es que, desde que llegó Lili, mi vida se había convertido en toda una serie de tácticas de evasión. Desde la primera clase Lili pareció ser una niña muy inteligente, lo cual me dio exactamente lo igual, estaba acostumbrado a convivir con chicos así de inteligentes, pero lo que desato mi poca afinidad hacía ella fue cuando demostró ser una de esas chicas sabelotodo insoportables. A cada pregunta ella siempre levantaba la mano como rayo y si alguien osaba equivocarse no tardaba en corregirlo.

Luego de clases estaba decidido a irme con mi madre para ver si nos íbamos a casa, pero me intercepto Lili. De alguna manera me convenció de que platicara con ella, pero no sabía que aquella conversación terminaría tan mal. No soportaba que se creyera la mejor de todos, no quería saber nada de ella, pero por alguna razón Lili no parecía entender indirectas, siempre buscaba estar detrás de mí.

Así fueron los siguientes cinco años de mi vida, que pensándolo bien, no era tan malo, si recordaba cómo habían sido los siguientes nueve meses.

Mi madre tenía casi cuarenta y cuatro años cuando se volvió a embarazar. Ella era una mujer abrumadoramente hermosa, su cabello rojo mostraba muy pocas canas a pesar de la edad, su rostro tenía unas pocas arrugas por sonreír. Mi padre a sus casi cuarenta y seis años era un hombre alto, cualquiera que lo viese diría que era alguien duro, pero en realidad resultaba ser alguien bastante accesible y amable, bastante tolerante a decir verdad.

Cuando me entere del nuevo embarazo de mi madre era diciembre, una nevada acababa de caer y hacía un frío de muerte. En esos momentos deseaba poder beber una taza de chocolate caliente, sin embargo ahí estaba yo, montando una bicicleta con mi hermanita, Kathy, siguiéndome de cerca. En ese momento no entendía bien porque mamá no había ido por ella a su clase de ballet.

Kathy por su parte, dicho con sus propias palabras, prefería que papá hubiese ido por ella en mi lugar, pero él trabajaba en esos momentos, además estaba seguro de que él no sabía que mi madre no iría por la niña de sus ojos.

Aunque mi papá no lo admitiese abiertamente, sabía perfectamente que Kathy era su favorita. A decir verdad no me importaba, sabía que mi padre me quería también a su manera.

Seguimos pedaleando apresuradamente, mientras más rápido llegáramos a casa, más rápido podría pedirle a mamá que me hiciera un chocolate caliente. Acelere el paso sin darme cuenta.

-Oye, no vayas tan rápido- pidió Kathy, desacelere -¿por qué viniste tú por mí? Mamá pudo pedírselo a papá y así me habría llevado a casa en auto.

-Ya te dije, al parecer mamá se traía algo entre manos, además no deberías de quejarte, deberías ser más agradecida, me costó trabajo conseguir traer tu bicicleta además de la mía- dije a media voz.

-Hace mucho frío, pero debo decir que la vista es hermosa - comento con una voz de ilusión -¿A ti te gusta?

-Prefiero el otoño a decir verdad.

-Pero no es tan bonito, esto parece salido de un ballet- rodee los ojos – en Winchester nieva así también.

-Claro que sí, no es otro planeta Katherine- dije exasperado ¿Por qué nunca deja de hablar?

-Eres un pesado.

El resto del viaje no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra; lo cual me alivio mucho. Una vez que llegamos a casa vi que el auto de mamá estaba metido en el garaje, así que me apresure a meter mi bicicleta en su lugar y entre a la casa. El lugar parecía vació, lo único que delataba que alguien estaba en casa era la chimenea encendida que daba una calidez muy agradable a la estancia.

-Mamá- llame, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Me quite mi bufanda y mi gorro para arrojarlos en el sofá, luego me quite las botas y las arroje a un lado de la puerta despreocupadamente.

-Elle James Lawliet ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que guardes las cosas en tu lugar?- me sobresalte al ver a mamá asomándose por el respaldo del sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Lo siento mamá- dije de inmediato tomando las cosas para llevarlas a su lugar.

No tenía ningún problema con mi nombre, pero a veces era demasiado bochornoso por lo largo que era. Suspire pesadamente antes de ir a acurrucarme frente a la chimenea a lado de mamá. Vi su rostro, ya había visto esa mirada antes. Mamá estaba radiante y no dejaba de tejer apresuradamente un suéter que le sentaría bien a un muñeco. Ya sospechaba que nos diría, pero quería ser sutil ante mis sospechas.

-Mamá ¿Está todo bien?- pregunte con tono casual.

-Claro querido, todo está maravilloso, de hecho les tengo noticias- sí, ahí iba la bomba –tendré un bebé a finales de julio, de hecho hoy que fui al médico el doctor me dijo que en la ecografía se captaban los latidos de dos bebés, tal vez más, si es así le dará un infarto a su padre.

Me quede pensando, dos bebés o más, vi a mi madre, lucía contenta. Sonreí y gire mi cabeza para verla.

-Me alegro mamá- dije finalmente, ella me abrazó y yo le devolví el gesto.

Kathy por su parte estaba claramente turbada, claro, la niña de papá no querría a dos nuevos hermanos. Mi hermana se levantó e fue a su habitación con un gesto dramático. Mamá fue tras ella para intentar razonar con ella, pero fue inútil.

-No te agobies, mamá- dije yendo a donde estaba –ya se le pasara.

-Gracias cariño- dijo besándome la mejilla.

Kathy pasó la tarde entera en el estudio practicando sus poses de ballet, yo quería practicar con el violín para distraerme, pero cuando intente entrar en el estudio ella se puso como fiera, así que mejor me dedique a ayudar a mi mamá a preparar la cena hasta que llegó papá.

Enseguida mamá se lanzó a sus brazos y le planto un beso en la boca que papá correspondió con entusiasmo. Desvié la mirada y me pregunte porque a veces actuaban como si no se hubiesen visto en años. En cuanto se separaron papá me volteó a ver, agite la mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola, papá- dije antes de dejarme caer en un sofá.

-Serviré la cena- se apresuró a decir mamá, nerviosa.

-¿Todo está bien, Kara?

-Sobre eso, yo…- me volteó a ver, como pidiendo ayuda, pero ¿yo qué podía hacer? Me encogí de hombros –h… Hoy fui al médico…- comenzó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó papá alarmado.

-Sí, de hecho de eso te quería hablarte, lo que la doctora Evans me dijo estoy esperando, posiblemente… A… unos… Gemelos…- a cada palabra la voz de mi madre se fue silenciando, gire la cabeza para ver la reacción de mi papá.

Él solamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó delicadamente, volví a desviar la mirada. Supuse que eso era una respuesta positiva.

-¿Y Kathy?- preguntó papá después de un rato.

-En el estudio, está molesta- respondió mamá –intenta hacerla salir tú, casi le arroja el violín a la cabeza a E.J cuando intento entrar- papá suspiro hondamente y se dirigió al lugar señalado por mamá.

**_Kathy POV_**

Aún me sentía muy molesta con mamá, la odiaba a ella y a sus niños. Todo estaba perfecto como para que lo arruinara todo de esa manera. Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en huir, pero sí hacía eso ya no podría convertirme en prima ballerina como Margot Fonteyn.

Decidí hacer algunos ejercicios de ballet mientras esperaba a que llegara papá y así podría hacerle prometer que no me dejaría de querer. Finalmente entró papá cuando iban a dar las ocho de la noche. Me gire a verlo, recelosa.

-Kathy, tu madre me ha dicho…

-Sí, que tendrá otros dos bebés a los cuales van a querer más, ya se bien que es lo que pasara, mamá estará muy ocupada con ellos, E.J se mantendrá a raya con su música y tú te olvidaras de mí- me queje al borde de las lágrimas, sentí que papá me abrazaba.

-No digas eso mi niña, yo nunca podre dejar de quererlos ni a ti ni a tu hermano- dijo con su voz suave y reconfortante –no importa cuántos niños tenga, siempre habrá lugar en mi corazón para ellos y sobre todo para ti, mi primera hija que siempre querré, tal vez, en secreto, un poquito más que a ningún otro hijo que pudiera tener.

Finalmente le devolví el abrazo, eso era lo único que quería oí, las lágrimas me comenzaron a salir. Me sentí terrible por lo que le dije y por lo que había hecho.

-Todo estará bien, pero voy a pedirte que por favor te disculpes con tu madre y que la ayudes en todo lo que te sea posible, cuando nazcan los bebés ella necesitara mucha ayuda y te darás cuenta de que no es malo ser hermana mayor- asentí insegura – la cena ya está lista, vayamos ¿Vale?

Ambos salimos al comedor, mire a mamá apenada, ella me sonrió cálidamente y se acercó a mí para abrazarme. Le devolví el gesto y con eso pusimos fin a nuestra pelea. Busque con la mirada a mi hermano, a él casi le arrojó de verdad su violín en la cabeza cuando fue a intentar practicar un poco. Se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito de Sherlock Holmes, al verlo de lejos me pareció ver una versión más joven de mí padre. Si E.j no fuese pelirrojo y no tuviese los ojos verdes, sería una copia perfecta de mí padre.

Yo por otro lado era bastante bajita, delgada, tenía un aspecto físico parecido al de mamá, lo único que nos diferenciaba era el color de nuestro cabello, el mío era negro como el de mi padre.

Los cuatro nos sentamos a la mesa para cenar, ese tiempo transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta que el teléfono de mi padre sonó. Mamá lo miro de forma acusadora y papa se disculpó antes de coger el teléfono. Parecía preocupado, eso no pasó desapercibido por mamá que se levantó para empezar a recoger la mesa para luego pedirnos que fuéramos al estudió para que ella pudiese hablar con papá.

Mientras esperábamos en el estudio yo intente dedicarme a seguir practicando, pero E.J, apagó la bocina del I pod que reproducía _Sugar fary _del ballet _El cascanueces. _Fruncí el ceño y volví a encender la bocina, pero E.J lo volvió a apagar.

-¡Oye, le diré a papá!- grito encaminándose a la puerta, me retuvo de la muñeca.

-No actúes como boba ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que algo no va bien?- me encogí de hombros, E.J me miró desesperado y se acercó lentamente a la puerta para poder oír.

-Nos meterás en problemas- me queje, pero la curiosidad me picaba -¿Qué dicen?

-No lo sé, no alcanzó a oír bien- dijo apegando el oído a la puerta –creo que hablan de L…

-¿L? Eso no es posible ¿Estás seguro de…?- me empujo a la barra dándome a entender que fingiera que practicaba, él se sentó frente al piano para fingir que corregía unas partituras, poco después papá y mamá entro.

-Chicos, hay algo que debemos decirles- comenzó mamá, solo eso nos faltaba, el tren de malas noticias había llegado a la estación –Lili vendrá a quedarse aquí por un tiempo y pensamos que tal vez podría dormir contigo Kathy.

-Sí- exclame felizmente.

-No- exclamo a su vez E.J –mamá ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-¡No está a discusión James!- finalizo mi papá, E.J se puso pálido de momento, papá nunca le había levantado la voz a ninguno de los dos.

-Si, padre, lo siento- dijo antes de salir del estudio, yo vi a mis padres y fui a mi propia habitación preguntándome ¿Qué los preocupaba tanto?

**_N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y deséenme suerte en mi inicio de semestre _**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	13. Misterios

**_Capítulo 13: Misterios_**

**_N/A: Hola, esta vez no tarde tanto, ¿verdad? Espero que les guste este capítulo:_**

* * *

**_Kathy POV_**

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, intentaba comprender que era lo que iba mal exactamente. No me molestaba que Lili viviese con nosotros un tiempo, de hecho ella era mi mejor amiga; lo que de verdad me asustaba era la forma en la que mis padres comenzaron a actuar.

Decidí ir a hablar con E.J, tal vez fuese a veces cortante conmigo, peor me escuchaba cuando me hacía falta. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, el pasillo estaba oscuro a excepción de la luz que salía se la puerta entreabierta del estudio. Intente ignorarla, pero aún así me acerque lentamente.

Mi papá estaba sentado tras el escritorio en el que normalmente E.J y yo hacíamos los deberes de la escuela; mamá estaba tras él, masajeándole los hombros para intentar tranquilizarlo, nunca había visto a papá así de estresado. Mamá le hablaba con voz suave, apenas audible.

-Tranquilo, Elle, todo va a estar bien- le aseguro -no te agobies ni te estreses, recuerda que eso te nubla la mente.

-Eso lo comprobé esta tarde, no quería grítale a Elle, pero es que todo este asunto, la amenaza de esta guerra, la propuesta de L y esos asesinatos tan similares a los de Kira me dejaron completamente descolocado- ahogue un grito, no solo habían mencionado a L, sino que a Kira.

L era casi tan popular como Kira, muchos chicos de la escuela hablaban de ellos, se dice que Kira mataba a criminales para mantener la paz, L era el mejor detective del mundo y había resuelto muchos casos muy difíciles y cuando oyó de lo que hacía Kira pensó que cualquier asesinato era malo, sin importar la intención, así que empezó a perseguirlo.

Muchos creen que lo que hacía Kira estaba bien, pero otros pocos piensan que L tiene la razón. Personalmente estoy completamente dividida, un mundo sin criminales sonaba bien, pero si ese tal Kira mataba no lo hacía muy diferente a las personas que eliminaba.

-Sí L busca tu ayuda quiere decir que la situación es de verdad critica, si de verdad surgió un nuevo Kira que quiere quitar del camino no solo criminales, sino que...- papá la interrumpió, yo estaba deseosa de saber más y sobretodo de saber que quería L con mi papá.

-Efectivamente, la situación es complicada, pero yo...- esta vez fue mamá quien lo interrumpió.

-Debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor- susurró mamá con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-No lo puedo hacer, no volveré a cometer el mismo error de poner en primer lugar a L, mucho menos ahora, debo pensar en ustedes antes de en cualquier otra persona- mamá lo abrazó por la espalda -por favor no llores.

-No estoy llorando por algo que me hayas dicho, Elle, lo que pasa es que leí en el diario que...

-Sigues con eso, ya te pedí que devuelvas el cuaderno de Watari a su lugar, no me interesa que hizo o que no hizo en su juventud, yo creí en el hombre que me conocí, él nos acogió Kara, nos dio todo, no dudes de él- papá ahora lucía molesto.

-No dudo de él, pero es que ahora siento que lo conozco aún más- papá no respondió -volviendo al tema de L, ¿de verdad crees que los asesinatos sean provocados por una... Una... Bueno, una de esas libretas?

-Posiblemente- contestó papá -no te preocupes tu por eso, recuerda que debes de estar lo más calmada posible ahora- la volteó a ver, finalmente sonriéndole -estoy feliz, Kara y a la vez preocupado, recuerda que la doctora Evans dijo que no era muy recomendable que te volvieras a embarazar.

-Eso es tu culpa, Lawliet- mi padre rió de una manera muy parecida a la que lo hacia E.J cuando coqueteaba con alguna chica.

-A veces no me puedo contener, eres demasiado hermosa.

Me aleje del lugar, sin saber porque me empecé a sentir asustada, por como habían hablado mis padres, parecía que de verdad ocurría algo muy grave. Finalmente llegue a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, llame suavemente a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta; no podía estar dormido, era él quien siempre se quejaba de lo poco que lograba dormir. Abrí la puerta y entre, el cuarto estaba vacío.

-E.J- llamé, pero no hubo respuesta.

Estaba a punto de volver a mi cuarto cuando oí el melodioso sonido del violín de E.J proveniente del exterior de la habitación. Me asome por la ventana, mi hermano estaba sentado en el tejado, mamá odiaba que hiciera eso, E.J estaba tocando una melodía tan triste que me dieron ganas de llorar. Con cuidado salí para dirigirme a donde se encontraba, se sobresalto cuando me senté a su lado.

-Estaremos en problemas sí te llegan a ver aquí, Kathy- dijo dejando de tocar.

-Lo mismo digo, mamá ya te ha dicho que no quiere volverte a ver aquí- E.J rió ligeramente.

-Pero no tiene porque enterase ¿O sí?- negué de inmediato, él volteó su mirada al cielo estrellado.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En como controla mi mala actitud hacía Lili- suspire pesadamente, no extendía que tenía E.J contra Lili.

-A mí me agrada mucho Lili- no me dijo nada -debo de hablarte de algo, oí a mis padres conversar hace un rato.

-¿Y?

Le conté a E.J todo lo que había oído decir a mis padres, él me vio con un poco de fascinación, en cuanto termine de hablar me sentí con un montón de dudas.

-E.J ¿Watari no es el padre adoptivo de papá?- mi hermano asintió -¿Nuestros padres conocen a L?

-Para serte sincero, no tengo ni idea, creo que nadie lo conoce, ni siquiera los que son sus sucesores.- eso me hizo tener otra duda, E.J iba a estudiar a ese orfanato donde mis padres trabajaban por que era superdotado y a pesar de tener la oportunidad de ser un sucesor de L, él no lo era.

-Tú eres muy listo ¿por qué no eres un...?

-¿Un sucesor de L?- asentí -no lo sé, me parece algo egoísta y solitario, dejar todo atrás, vivir aislado y escondiéndose, temiendo tener algún vinculo afectivo que pueda ser usado en tu contra, no sé que clase de idiota haría cosa semejante, ¿te imaginas que alguno de nuestros padres lo hubiera hecho? Seguramente nosotros no existiríamos- no supe que decir a eso -¿Acabaste con tu interrogatorio?

-Lo siento, es que tengo demasiadas dudas- suspire -papá y mamá hablaron de Kira también, dicen que hay asesinatos muy parecidos y también hablaron de una guerra.

-Descuida, seguro L les parara los pies.

-Después de lo que dijiste de L pensaba que no te agradaba- E.J volvió a reír.

-No me agrada, solo lo respeto- rodeé los ojos.

-Pero ¿Por qué habrá una guerra?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que tiene que ver con Kira, esta no sería una guerra armada en sí, sería más una guerra intelectual, corren rumores de que este supuesto nuevo Kira esta reclutando a personas intelectualmente brillantes que lo ayuden a instaurar sus ideales y se dice que si te niegas, te mata de un ataque al corazón o de una manera cruel, frente a tu familia- grite ligeramente.

-Elle, si L no lo detiene podría buscarte a ti o a Julian, se que ustedes no se unirían a él...

-Relájate, eso no va a pasar, estoy casi seguro de ello- suspiro -estoy cansado Kathy, por favor vuelve a tu cuarto para que yo intente dormir un poco.

-De acuerdo- dije, conteniendo un bostezo -espero que puedas dormir aunque sea un poco, Drácula- E.J sonrió, seguro esa era la razón por la cual a mis compañeras de ballet querían salir con él, mi hermano solía sonreír casi todo el tiempo, lo cual lo hacía lucir muy atractivo.

-Baja con cuidado Kathy, si te llegas a caer papá le pedirá a Kira que me mate de la manera más cruel posible- no me reí.

-También oí a papá lamentar haberte gritado- comente.

-Sí, lo supuse, papá lucía estresado y yo no ayude mucho con mi desplante- se encogió de hombros y yo finalmente volví al cuarto de E.J.

Cuando salí el pasillo seguía igual que antes de que me alejara de la puerta del estudió, al parecer mamá y papá seguían hablando, así que fui en total silencio a mi habitación, una vez acostada, me quede dormida casi enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco desganada debía ir al ballet. Me gustaba mucho, pero el tiempo que pasaba en el estudio era aveces excesivo.

Iba al ballet después de la escuela, de dos a siete, los sábados iba de nueve a dos y los domingos era mi único día de descanso.

Salí la cama y me di un baño de agua perfumada, similar a la que usaba mamá para oler a fresas. Yo quería ser igual a ella, siempre sonriente y animada, sacando siempre el mejor partido de las cosas. También deseaba ser igual de hermosa, pelirroja, así de delgada y no parecer envejecer nunca, sobretodo quería tener a un hombre a mí lado igual a mi padre, que siempre le decía a mamá lo mucho que la amaba y lo hermosa que era.

Cuando termine de bañarme me puse el leotardo y las medias bajo un vestido color verde, me ate el cabello en un moño apretado y me mire al espejo, si tan solo fuese pelirroja si que destacaría y sería la bailarina más hermosa del mundo.

Me aleje del tocador con los mejores ánimos posibles y salí de la habitación para desayunar, los sábados solíamos desayunar con mamá ya que papá se iba a trabajar desde temprano. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré de frente con mamá, ella me sonrió, igual que siempre.

-Justo iba a ir a hablarte, hija, es hora de desayunar- dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas.

Ambas fuimos a la cocina, donde E.J removía con su cuchara el contenido de su plato. Esa mañana mamá había preparado avena con manzana, a mí hermano no le gustaba la avena de ningún modo. Yo comí de buen grado, eso me hacía muy bien, necesitaba nutrirme o sí no me iba a quedar en los huesos como muchas de las bailarinas mayores de la academia de baile a dónde iba entonces.

De mala gana E.J comenzó a comer, mientras mamá se mantenía en silencio, pensativa y bastante distraída. Comía con cautela y de vez en cuando miraba su reloj de pulsera. Cuando acabamos el desayuno fui a tomar mi mochila donde guardaba mis zapatillas de ballet, agua, una toalla para limpiarme el sudor y varias vendas para vendarme los pies.

Salí al recibidor donde mamá se preparaba para salir. Me ilusione con la esperanza de poder ir en auto a la academia, pero de inmediato vi a mí hermano también preparándose para salir. Los vi con cara de no entender.

-¿Solo te pondrás eso?- pregunto E.J sorprendido –afuera esta helando.

-Llevo ropa deportiva para cuando salga de entrenar- le espete de manera dura.

-Bien, vayan con cuidado, E.J- él asintió -iré por Lili, espero llegar a tiempo para darles unas cuantas clases particulares.

Lili tocaba muy bien el cello, el violín y el piano, era casi o igual de talentosa que mi hermano. E.J y Lili, a pesar de sus constantes diferencias, estaban de acuerdo de una sola cosa, querían unirse a la orquesta filarmónica de Londres y mamá ponía todo su empeño para ayudarlos a mejorar mientras cumplían la mayoría de edad para poder cumplir su sueño.

-Ve con cuidado tú también mamá, afuera esta congelado el pavimento- ella le sonrió a su hijo radiante, le beso la mejilla y acarició su cabello, se acercó a mí para besarme la cabeza.

-Nos veremos más tarde Kathy, da lo mejor- dicho eso mamá salió de la casa y minutos después E.J y yo nos encaminamos a la academia de baile.

El trayecto fue más rápido conmigo montada en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta de mí hermano, de esa manera podíamos ir a la velocidad que le placiera a E.J. Cuando llegamos, mi hermano dejo su bicicleta junto a la entrada del edificio y entró a mi lado.

En la recepción del lugar habían varias de mis compañeras hablando entre sí, esas chicas no me agradaban, eran bastantes oscas y les gustaba contar chistes rojos, algunos muy vulgares. En cuanto las chicas vieron a E.J sonrieron coquetamente, eso no me agradaba.

-Hola, Elle- saludo una choca llamada Cinthya, E.J levantó la mirada con aire distraído y la volteó a ver a la chica que le hablaba.

-Ohm, hola...- se paró a medía oración, era obvio que él no recordaba su nombre.

-Cinthya, pero dime Cindy, guapo- E.J se sonrojo de sobremanera, lucía incomodo y aún más cuando Cinthya colocó una de sus manos, con dedos larguiruchos y huesudos, en su hombro, acercándose de forma insinuante.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le preguntó apartando su mano de su hombro.

-Solo me preguntaba, si no tienes nada que hacer...- mi rostro enrojeció de coraje, iba a intervenir, a decirle que dejase a mi hermano en paz, pero llegó Madame Zimerman, nuestra profesora de ballet.

Ella era una mujer muy irritable y malhumorada que estaba cerca de sus cincuentas, era alta y delgada, siempre usaba un leotardo con falda larga negro, medias color natural y sus zapatillas. Se acercó a nosotros apoyándose con el bastón que usaba para obligarnos a enderezar las piernas y los pies. Su cabello era rubio y lo amarraba en un moño muy alto y tan apretado que se podía ver como cada cabello le tiraba de la piel. Sus ojos eran color azul claro y siempre mostraban dureza, pero en aquel momento mostraron interés al ver a mi hermano, pero primero nos vio a nosotras, molesta.

-Chicas, ¿por qué están aquí y no calentando y estirando?- preguntó ceñuda -ya verán al rato- se volvió en dirección a mi hermano -¿quién es usted, joven?

-Es el hermano de Katherine- dijo una chica llamada Susan riendo bobaliconamente.

-¿Cómo se llama?- insistió Madame.

-Elle James Lawliet- respondió mi hermano de manera educada –me retiro, lamento haber atrasado a sus alumnas- Madame sonrió.

-¿También baila, James?- preguntó.

-No

-Lastima, es de verdad una pena- dio vueltas alrededor de él, como si examinara un pedazo de carne -es un joven muy bien parecido, hubiese lucido muy hermoso con alguna de mis chicas, Elle, incluso con tu hermana- E.J puso mala cara, como si sus buenos modales estuviesen a punto de desaparecer.

-Sí, bueno... Ya me voy, nos veremos más tarde, Kathy, creo que papá vendrá por ti- y sin más salió del lugar, todas nos quedamos viendo a la salida, viendo como mi hermano se alejaba en su bicicleta.

-¡Ustedes que esperan!- nos grito Madame -¡Rápido, a cambiarse y a calentar!

Todas nos encaramamos al vestidor del estudió B y nos quitamos la ropa para quedar en leotardo, hicimos ejercicios básicos y luego hicimos ejercicios específicos. Madame siempre estaba cerca de mí, viéndome como un halcón. Hacía piruetas lo más perfectas que me era posible, pero para esa vieja nada era suficiente.

-Más rápido, vamos- me riño, volví a empezar, sintiendo mis pies doler más que nunca –mejor- dijo Madame.

La puerta del estudio se abrió y entró un joven alto, delgado y muy atractivo. Su cabello era rubio y rizado. Todas volteamos a verlo y él hizo unas piruetas aterrizando con mucha gracia. Se acercó a Madame y le beso la mejilla para luego susurrarle algo al oído.

-Seguramente todas recuerdan a mi hijo, Colín- asentimos –trae muy buenas noticias, acaba de obtener el papel principal en el cascanueces, que como bien saben se presentara en un mes, pues me ha dicho que buscan a una chica que haga el papel de Clara, si se esfuerzan, dejare que alguna de ustedes adicionen el próximo martes.

Un murmullo general comenzó y la emoción se contagió de inmediato, me dedique a seguir ensayando con mucho ahínco, ese papel debía ser mío, yo debía ser Clara. Seguí practicando como loca hasta que fue casi la hora de irme. Durante todo ese tiempo Colín no me dejaba de ver, lo cual me hacía sentir incomoda. Me senté en una de las bancas para quitarme las zapatillas. De entre los dedos me salía sangre, pasé una cara de dolor.

-Auch- dijo una voz frente a mí, levante la cabeza –esta vez sí que diste todo de ti- comentó Colín.

-Me alegra que eso se note- me sonrió antes de sentarse frente a mí para ayudarme a curar mis pies.

-Véndate cada dedo del pie con vendas de algodón, así evitaras el rose- asentí, agradecida y una vez que Colín termino de ayudarme fui al vestidor a cambiarme.

Cuando salí Colín me esperaba, le sonreí y el lo hizo de vuelta.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó sonriéndome, asentí y él se acercó de mí -te acompaño afuera, quiero decirte algo- comenzamos a salir del estudio –hable con mi madre y la convencí de que tú serías la Clara perfecta, así que el Lunes, luego de clases te dirá que te dejará adicionar, lo cual solo es una simple formalidad, mi padre produce la obra y lo convencí de que te eligiera a ti o yo no saldría a escena.

Sonreí, esa era una gran noticia sin duda, pero aún así, no me sentía feliz. Ambos salimos a la calle, donde note enseguida que papá ya me esperaba. Sonrió al verme, pero su expresión cambio al ver a Colín. Puso una cara de pocos amigos, como sí Colín fuese su peor enemigo.

-Vámonos, Katherine- ordeno subiendo al auto sin más.

Subí del lado del copiloto, poniéndome el cinturón para luego colocarme la mochila entre las piernas. Mi padre parecía aun molesto, pero no me atrevía a preguntar porque y cuando encontré el valor suficiente su celular sonó, de inmediato mi padre se orilló para ver de quien se trataba, pero al ver la pantalla me pareció, por un momento, que temía que la persona que lo llamaba lo estuviera haciendo.

-Hija- llamó, gire mi cabeza a verlo –voy a contestar, pero te voy a pedir que no le digas a absolutamente nadie lo que oigas, a nadie, ni a tu madre o tu hermano- asentí –intentare explicarte lo más que me sea posible, pero por ahora mantente en silencio- volví a asentir y luego mi padre contesto.

-Sí, L- abrí los ojos de par en par.

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez me quedo largo el capítulo, me siento muy feliz, publicare lo más pronto que me sea posible._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	14. Lo que papá nos contó

_**N/A: Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, los dejo con este capítulo, ojalá les guste.**_

_**Capítulo 14: Lo que papá nos contó **_

_**Kathy POV**_

Luego de la conversación que mi padre sostuvo con L, se detuvo en un parque donde bajamos para sentarnos en una banca cercana a una fuente. Yo jugueteaba con mis pies, impaciente, mientras que papá no dejaba de poner esa expresión de estar pensando. Lo mire, diciéndome a mi misma que debía ser madura, no darle razones para que se sintiera preocupado.

Papá me volteó a ver, me medio sonrió y se aflojo el nudo de la corbata. Yo sabía que a él no le gustaba usar trajes ni ropa elegante. Finalmente papá se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar con voz pausada y calmada.

-Kathy, sobre lo que escuchaste, créeme que no hay nada de lo que debas temer- asentí.

-¿Ayudaras a L?

-Probablemente- me aferre a su brazo, no quería que lo ayudara si tenía que poner su vida en riesgo para detener a Kira.

-No papá, no quiero que lo hagas- pedí con lagrimas en los ojos –es peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada- papá me abrazó, recargando mi rostro en su pecho, donde llore libremente.

-Nada me pasara, puedes estar tranquila- seguí sollozando -además, no pienso estar mucho tiempo ayudándole, no voy a dejarlos solos.

-¿No te vas a ir?

-Claro que no, mi Kathy, te lo prometo- eso me hizo sentir aliviada –por favor no llores, no me gusta verlos llorar- me tomó unos momentos calmarme, pero finalmente lo hice.

-No te preocupes papá, estaremos bien, se que lo haces para que Kira no haga cosas malas- finalmente me sonrió un poco más amplió.

Los dos nos quedamos en ese parque un poco más, papá me contó que fue ahí donde volvió a encontrar a mi madre. Me pareció algo muy romántico el hecho de que luego de años de no verse se reencontraran y siguieran sintiendo lo mismo de años atrás. Papá me había dicho que a mi madre la había enviado a Juliard mi abuelo Roger y a él había estudiado en Oxford derecho.

Cuando volvimos a casa me dirigí al estudió para ensayar, no quería que Colín me regalara el papel de Clara, me lo ganaría por mi trabajo. Antes de siquiera entrar, oí la hermosa melodía que tocaban E.J y Lili. Entré sin hacer ruido, eran realmente buenos. Además, lucían muy bien juntos, cualquiera que no los conociese dirían que eran pareja.

Ambos continuaron tocando sin ningún problema, pero parecían fuera de sí, como si no supieran que existiera más mundo además del de la música. Cuando terminaron Lili sonrió satisfecha, pero E.J lucía pensativo.

-No sé ¿Crees que se escuche mejor si toco el piano en lugar del violín?- preguntó a Lili distraídamente.

-Habría que probar- E.J asintió y guardo su violín antes de dirigirse al piano, entonces me vio.

-Kathy, ¿podrías ensayar después de la comida?- preguntó viéndome algo ceñudo, no entendía porque no podía ser siempre el chico adorable que les gustaba a mis compañeras de ballet.

-Sí, solo estaba viendo ¿les molesta?

-A mí no- respondió Lili guiñándome un ojo, E.j parecía dispuesto a protestar hasta que escuchamos las voces de mis padres cerca, seguro estaban en la sala de estar y cualquier reproche de E.J lo escucharían con facilidad.

-Bien, supongo que no hay problema- sonreí triunfal.

E.J y Lili continuaron en paz un largo rato, de verdad que eran el uno para el otro, ambos eran muy talentosos y dedicados. Los de la orquesta sinfónica estarían locos si no los aceptaban. Su único defecto era su tendencia a pelear por cualquier cosita. Lo cual ocurrió momentos después de que pensara eso.

-Lili, te has equivocado, se supone que ya teníamos esta melodía terminada, solo le daríamos toques finales- Lili comenzó a morderse la uña del dedo índice, eso siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa –no te muerdas las uñas, es desagradable.

-No lo hago- se defendió Lili.

-Si lo haces- puntualizó E.J.

-Dijiste uñas, no uña- E.J resoplo malhumorado y se puso de pie.

-Se acabo el ensayo- declaró antes de salir del lugar.

-Hombres- susurre.

-Ya lo dijiste, linda- concordó Lili –pero tiene razón, debí de haber sido más cuidadosa.

-Sí, pero él es un berrinchudo- Lili rio.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que me parece lindo así?

-Iugh, dime que de verdad no te gusta mi hermano- exclame.

-Es huraño, pero tiene un gran corazón, me gustaría que lo abriera, pero ya lo ves, se empeña en mantenerse encerrado en si mismo- puse una cara de desagrado que la hizo reír.

-Suerte entonces- suspire -¿te quedaras mucho?- pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Una semana, tal vez más- su mirada alegre se transformó en una de tristeza -odió el trabajo de mi padre, casi nunca lo veo.

-¿En que trabaja?

-Iré a ver si tu madre necesita ayuda- puse los ojos en blanco preguntándome, ¿por qué siempre esquivaba esa pregunta? Tú también deberías de venir, ahora te mamá necesitara que la ayudes un poco más- claro, los apestosos hermanos menores.

Las dos salimos del estudió y ayudamos a mamá a preparar la mesa. Comimos, con un ambiente algo tenso. Lili se esforzaba por tener una conversación amistosa con E.J y mamá y papá hablaban casi susurrando.

Luego de la comida ayude a mamá con la vajilla, E.J se fue a su habitación y Lili escribía en su cuaderno pautado lo que parecía algo que salía de su magnifica mente de chelista. Mamá estaba aún tejiendo, yo tenía ganas de aprender. Parecía que papá iba a salir, lo cual me preocupo. Se acercó a mi madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la puerta, en cuanto la abrió se quedó congelado por un segundo.

-Te buscan, Kara- dijo algo tenso.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó mamá distraídamente, instantes después entro Corrine, la mejor amiga de mamá, seguida de su hijo menos, Julian.

Mi corazón se aceleró en cuanto lo vi. Él era un chico alto, un poco más que E.J, que de por si era bastante alto para su edad, era rubio, su cabello siempre lo tenía degrafildado y su copete le cabría uno de sus ojos azules. En su oído derecho tenía un arete muy discreto y usualmente vestía camisas con corbato y janes ajustados color negro y tenis. Corrine pasó de largó a mi padre, pero Julian se detuvo.

-Buenas tardes, señor- saludo, antes de acercarse a mí.

Papá salió de la casa susurrando algo que la verdad no entendí, ya entendía de donde había sacado E.J lo berrinchudo.

-Lili, que sorpresa- dijo Julian viendo a la mencionada sentada en el pisó.

-Sí, parece que no nos vemos desde el viernes en clases- Julian sonrió -iré al estudió, me gustaría verte ensayar Kathy- asentí.

-No muy alta la música, Kathy- pidió mamá, quien estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor con Corrine, le asentí, me iba a dirigir al estudio, pero Julian retuvo mi muñeca.

-¿Cómo estas, Katherine?

-Bien, gracias- sonrió -ya te he dicho que me digas Kathy.

-Me gusta tu nombre completo, mi señorita Katherine- sentí calor en mi rostro –solo quería decirte que el próximo viernes toca mi banda, me gustaría que fueras.

-Yo, no sé si mi padre me deje- Julian sonrió.

-Yo le diré- reí ligeramente -además también irá tu hermano, seguro que así no se opone- me encogí de hombros, Julian simplemente se encaminó a la habitación de E.J y yo fui al estudió un poco aturdida.

_**E.J POV**_

Julian y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el tejado de afuera de mi cuarto, para mí ese era el único lugar donde podía tener un poco de privacidad, pero si mamá me veía ahí se enojaría. Julian era mi mejor amigo, de hecho, era de las pocas personas con las que me llevaba bien, incluyendo a los miembros de su banda llamada _"L__ondon musical roses". _Desde hacía mucho, Julian había intentado que me les uniera, Pero eso no era lo mío. Su banda tocaba covers y alguna que otra canción original, me gustaba su música, pero no tocarla.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que no te quieres integrar?- insistió Julian.

-Que no, hermano, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Una pena, Lisbeth se sentirá decepcionada de mí- reí ligeramente.

Lisbeth era una chica un año mayor que yo, era un poco más baja que yo, delgada, con los ojos color gris. Su cabello era corto y negro azabache, las puntas siempre las pintaba de azul eléctrico. Era muy guapa, de hecho me gustaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para querer salir con ella.

-Iré a verlos, ¿recuerdas?, lo que no me parece es que me obligues a cargar con mi hermana- Julian rio –se sincero ¿te atrae?

-Sí, de verdad creo que estoy enamorado- fruncí el ceño.

-No seas ridículo, ella es dos años menor que tú- objete.

-¿Eso qué? Tu padre también le saca prácticamente dos años a tu madre y me padre le saca tres a mi madre- puse los ojos en blanco, debía admitir que había ganado.

-Veré que puedo hacer, aunque no te garantizo nada, mi padre es muy especial en estas cosas.

-Si invitaras a Lili, tal vez accedería- bufe.

-¿Bromeas? No quiero cargar con ella también, no es más que una molestia- Julian volvió a reír -¿Qué, perro?

-Te gusta, E.J, aunque te niegues en admitirlo- puse mala cara.

-Bien, la invitare si eso te hace feliz- Julian sonrió -me sorprende que hayn venido.

-Pues, papá esta trabajando en algo con L y tu padre- me enderece, eso era imposible de creer.

-Nuestros dos padres trabajando juntos ¿de verdad?- Julian asintió -se van a terminar matando- ambos reímos -¿Ira en serió? Lo de la guerra.

-Sí, de hecho L juntó a nuestros padres por algo realmente serió, de hecho, logro convencer a Mello también- eso si era extraño, Mello siempre me decía que no cooperaría con L a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

-Entonces si que la situación es sería.

-Mató a Mackenzie-abrí los ojos de par en par –Kira lo hizo, ella rechazó unírsele.

-Ese tipo es un maldito enfermo.

-Espero que L y los otros logren detenerlo antes de que la situación se salga de control

Pasamos el resto de la tarde, hablando, intentando formular teorías útiles, pero dada la poca información con la que contábamos, resultaba fútil. Corrine y él se fueron cuando papá regreso, entonces papá pidió a Lili y Kathy que fuesen a su cuarto a ensayar, ya que quería hablar con mi madre. Discretamente me acerque para intentar oír algo.

Papá hablaba de algo relacionado con la documentación del orfanato, lo cual me dio a entender que no le había dicho a mi madre que estaba ayudando a L. Al poco tiempo, sin darme cuenta mamá salió, pero pareció que no me vio porque fue derecho a la cocina a preparar la cena, suspire aliviado y me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes de la escuela.

-Elle, hijo, no es correcto oír las conversaciones ajenas- dijo me padre desde el interior, me sentí sobresaltado –ven, cierra la puerta por favor- entre lentamente, sentí que me temblaban las piernas.

-Pa... papá , lo siento, yo...

-Siéntate, hijo, no tienes nada que temer- lo hice –necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- asentí -confió en que mantendrás en secreto todo lo que te diga hoy.

-Claro, papá, no hay problema en eso- asegure.

-También te voy a pedir que antes de hablar me dejes terminar de explicarte- asentí -bien, como ya sabes el orfanato en el que estudias busca principalmente formar a chicos que terminen convirtiéndose en el sucesor de L, ha sido así desde que tu abuelo, Watari, lo fundo- eso ya lo sabía, pero aún así me mantuve en mi promesa de no hablar hasta que mi padre terminara –hijo, antes del L actual había otro, él , bueno vivió en el orfanato desde que tenía ocho años, casi nueve, durante toda su niñez no tuvo que preocuparse por quien sería o no un detective, pero cuando cumplió quince, se le presentó la oportunidad de ser ese detective y como su seudónimo era L, simplemente se quedo.

-Y él ¿acepto de inmediato ser un detective?- pregunte, por alguna razón un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

-No, él tenía que pensar y sobretodo elegir, estaba enamorado de una chica de trece años, ella era lo único que lo detenía- me mantuve en silenció -era pelirroja y tenía los ojos color verde, a pesar de saber que sería difícil, animo al chico para ser un detective que marcara la diferencia en el mundo.

-Papá, estas hablando de mi mamá ¿verdad? Ella era esa chica- mi padre asintió -no, espera, si ella era esa chica, entonces tú... Ay, carajo- prácticamente me desplome en la silla, recordé lo que le había dicho la noche anterior a Kathy _"¿qué clase de idiota se prestaría para hacer algo así?" _Mí padre lo había hecho, tenía cientos de preguntas, pero solo se me ocurrió preguntar: -¿por qué me lo cuentas ahora? Es obvio que ambos querían mantenerlo en secreto.

-A eso voy, el nuevo L es Near- entorne los ojos, ahora entendía porque Lili defendía a capa y espada a L cuando lo criticaban en la escuela –estoy seguro que no es un secreto el hecho de que Kira amenace con una guerra- negué con la cabeza –Near me pidió ayuda, de hecho no solo a mí, solicito ayuda de muchos miembros antiguos del orfanatos, entre ellos tu madre y Mello, obviamente tu madre se negó, de hecho ella no sabe que yo aceptare ayudar.

-¿Aceptaras?

-Sí- me comencé a morder el dedo pulgar, necesitaba pensar y por alguna razón eso me ayudaba, sentía la mirada de mi padre encima, como si estuviese viendo algo que yo no notaba.

-No quieres que mamá sepa de esto porque...

-Por su embarazó, principalmente, confió en que recuerdes que el anterior fue un poco complicado- claro que lo recordaba –no quiero darle motivos para preocuparse.

-Entiendo.

-Es muy injusto de mi parte pedirte esto, pero no quiero que lo mal interpretes, esto significa que confió en ti- me le quede viendo, mi conciencia me ordenaba asentir, no ser receloso, pero mi mente decía que si lo hacía, todo iba a cambiar, finalmente asentí con convicción -mi intención no es que esto ocupe mi tiempo a tal grado que prácticamente ocupe todo mi tiempo, pero hay ocasiones en las que deberé salir de viaje, necesito que mientras tanto me ayudes a que todo por aquí este en orden, que cuides de tu madre, tu hermana y de Lili también, se que no te agrada, pero has un pequeño esfuerzo.

-Sí, lo hare, pero, papá, si no te molesta, me podrías decir porque dejaste de ser L- me pareció que eso tomo desprevenido a mi papá.

-Quería renunciar, de hecho, estaba en mi último caso cuando tuve que fingir mi propia muerte- eso me impresiono, mi boca quería articular una pregunta, pero mi padre pareció adivinarla, ya que siguió hablando -fue durante al caso Kira, no te diré gran cosa de eso, solo diré que encontré la manera de evitar ser asesinado por Kira, para eso me ayudo Watari, él murió entonces.

-¿Él murió por ti?

-No hijo, él lo hizo por tu madre- aclaró de inmediato.

-¿Mí madre?

-Sí, él sabía que ella se quería casar conmigo y que difícilmente superaría el que me pasara algo, así que...

-Ya, entiendo, pero ¿qué pasó después? Regresaste a Inglaterra para buscar a mi madre?- no me contestó, pero su mirada me dio la respuesta -¿Por qué tardaste tanto en buscarla?

-Porque ella ayudaba a Near y Mello a resolver el caso de una vez por todas, sí me ponía en contacto con ella, los pondría en riesgo, porque Kira ya conocía mi rostro.

-Ya veo, papá, gracias por contármelo, te prometo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites- dije sonriendo, finalmente, sentí que conocía a mí padre y tenía un contacto más profundo con él.

-Sí hay algo que quiera, puedes pedírmelo, no estoy en posición de negártelo, ya que me vas a ayudar de una manera que no te das idea- pensé, realmente, no necesitaba nada en especial, aunque no lo pidiéramos, papá de vez en cuando llegaba a casa con regalos, lo único que sabía que no nos daba con frecuencia era permiso de estar fuera hasta tarde, entonces recordé el concierto de Julian, era ahora o nunca para lograr que nos dejara ir.

-Papá, la banda de Julian se presenta el próximo viernes y nos invito a Lili, a Kathy y a mí, yo me preguntaba sí...

-Entiendo ¿A qué hora es?- pregunto, ya había una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

-A las ocho- respondí -y termina a las nueve y media, estaremos aquí antes de las diez y media, será aquí, en Londres.

-De acuerdo, solo tengan cuidado- sonreí, tal vez solo era cosa mía y nada iba a cambiar mucho.

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, si es así dejen un review, agreguen a favoritos y nos vemos el próximo cap.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	15. Hacia la cumbre

**_Capítulo 15: Hacia la cumbre_**

**_N/A: Hola, lamento la tardanza, estuve un poco ocupada y justo cuando termine con un asunto me sentí enferma, pero finalmente he vuelto, espero que les guste este capítulo. _**

**_Kathy POV_**

El martes siguiente después de las clases me encontraba tras bastidores del teatro del estudio de baile donde estudio ballet. Me sentía realmente muy nerviosa, tenía ganas de irme a casa, pero ya estaba ahí, vestida con mi mejor leotardo color cereza. Por lo poco que vi atreves de las cortinas nuestro público es amplio, están los actores ya elegidos para la obra, madame Zimerman, su esposo, Malcolm Zimerman y Colín Zimerman.

Se suponía que al fondo del teatro se encontraban nuestros familiares, de entrada sabía que mi padre no iba a ir y mamá tenía que ir al médico, así que probablemente nadie iría a verme. Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, así que me gire para encontrarme con Julian. Le sonreí, era muy agradable verlo ahí.

Me extendió una pequeña caja rectangular, la tome para abrirla, dentro había una pulsera de plata decorada con unas zapatillas de ballet, en las cuales estaba grabado mi nombre. Le sonreí tímidamente, realmente Julian era una persona muy dulce.

-Gracias- dije en voz baja, Julian tomó la pulsera y me la puso.

-Vine a desearte éxito- dijo con su usual mirada tranquila -sé que te irá muy bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo creó, lo sé- afirmo –serás una Clara hermosa.

-Gracias por haber venido, creía que nadie vendría

-Pensaste mal, tu hermano y Lili también están aquí- eso me sorprendió -además, yo no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Creía que ensayabas para el concierto del viernes.

-Sí, pero pospuse el ensayo de hoy para más tarde- comentó, sonriendo –me alegra que tu padre al final les haya dejado asistir.

-Aún no sé cómo lo ha logrado E.J- Julian rio ligeramente, pero al alzar su mirada su mirada se desvaneció.

Me gire para ver al motivo de su disgusto, tras de mí estaba parado Colín, que miraba agresivamente a Julian, este se acercó a mí y se paró a mi lado. Sonrió altaneramente antes de hablarle a Julian.

-Aquí solo pueden estar las bailarinas y los miembros del elenco- dijo con tono de superioridad.

-Descuida, que yo ya me iba- recalcó Julian antes de voltearme a ver -éxito, linda Kathy- esa frase me hizo sonrojar, para molestia de Colín.

-Después hablamos, señorita Lawliet, yo que usted me esforzaba porque de verdad dudo que una chica como tú obtenga el papel de Clara- fruncí el ceño, ¿ahora que le ocurría?

Colín salió del lugar cuando llamarón a la primera chica que adicionaría, sentía que mis piernas temblaban, yo sería la última en pasar, lo cual me tranquilizaba un poco. Pasó el tiempo y chica tras chica pasaban, algunas eran realmente muy buenas y otras se dejaban dominar por el miedo y terminaban cometiendo muchos errores.

Una chica antes de mi turno se me acercó Cindy con una cara de pocos amigos, intente alejarme, pero ella me sostuvo de la muñeca, la mire extrañada.

-¿Quién es la tipa que esta con E.J?- me asome entre el telón, era Lili quien estaba sentada al lado de mi hermano, así cualquiera podría decir que eran pareja.

-Es Lili- dije tranquilamente.

-Es su novia ¿cierto?- mi primer impulso fue decirle que sí, pero si lo hacía E.J nunca me lo perdonaría, a él no le caía bien Cindy y sabía que odiaba que lo acosara, pero a duras penas se llevaba bien con Lili y el mentir solo empeoraría su relación.

-No, de hecho a penas se toleran, supongo que solo han coincidido y como tocan juntos el violín y el cello respectivamente, supongo que no vieron otra opción más que sentarse juntos- Cindy frunció el ceño, finalmente mi turno llegó y pasé sin más dilación.

Las piernas dejaron de temblarme y todo dejo de existir de repente, solo estaba yo en el escenario a punto de interpretar "The swan" mis piernas y brazos tomaron ida propia y baile mejor de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces, solo podía ver la mirada azulina de Julian mirándome detenidamente, sin perder detalle alguno de mis movimientos.

Movía mis brazos como si fuera el cisne agonizante de la obra, como si estos fuesen alas. Mi rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía el personaje en ese momento del "Lago de los cisnes" recorría el escenario, dominándolo completamente. Estaba como poseída por la música y el gran amor que le tenía a la danza.

Cuando acabo la música mi mente volvió a la realidad gracias al aplauso de los presentes, todos me aplaudían a excepción de los señores Zimerman, que hablaban entre ellos. Llamarón al resto de las chicas que habían adicionado al escenario. Madame se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

-Pues, muy pocas lograron impresionarnos a decir verdad- comentó en tono aburrido –mañana daremos a conocer a la elegida y su respectiva alternante, por el momento es todo.

Todas bajamos del escenario y fuimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos de ropa. Una de las chicas mayores se me acercó, su nombre era Amelia, pero todos la llamaban Mia, era de las pocas chicas con las que me llevaba bien en el estudio, ella también había adicionado.

-Estuviste genial, Kathy- dijo con una gran sonrisa –seguro te darán el papel.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, estoy segura- reafirmo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero tú también lo hiciste genial.

-Entonces seré tu alternante, seremos un equipo- sonreí -por cierto, ten cuidado con Colín, es bastante peligroso entablar amistad con él, solo busca a un escalón que lo haga famoso fuera de Londres, no me mal intérpretes, es muy talentoso, es de hecho el decimotercer bailarín en su familia, los otros doce fueron primeros bailarines y él no se quiere quedar atrás, sin importarle que deba hacer para lograrlo, además, todos los varones de su familia se casaron con bailarinas, ahí tienes a sus padres, el señor Zimerman se casó con madame cuando ambos eran primeros bailarines y fueron una pareja muy famosa.

-Creo entender, gracias Mia, tendré cuidado, de todas maneras, él no me interesa- Mia sonrió.

-Eso lo sé, vino a verte antes de empezar Julian, es miembro de esa banda _London Musical Roses _¿No?- medió asentí -ese chico está loco por ti.

-Claro que no, solo somos amigos- exclame sonrojándome.

-Hay que ver lo distraída que eres- exclamó exasperada -¿Iras a su concierto el viernes?

-Sí

-Genial, tal vez nos veamos ahí- sonreí.

Cuando acabe de cambiarme salía al vestíbulo del teatro donde E.J, Lili y Julian me esperaban. Los tres me sonrieron al verme. Lili se acercó para abrazarme.

-Estuviste fantástica, Kathy, juro que me has hecho llorar, por un momento parecías de verdad un cisne agonizante- sonreí a Lili, de verdad su rostro estaba empañado por lágrimas.

Al notarlo E.J le pasó un pañuelo que según mamá había pertenecido a su medio hermano, Alexander, que murió a corta edad. Lili se pasó la punta del pañuelo bajo los ojos, sonrió cálidamente a E.j, quién le devolvió el gesto, pero pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía y se sonrojo de sobremanera antes de estirar la mano para que Lili le devuelva el pañuelo. Julian y yo observamos con curiosidad, de repente tuve las sospechas de que a E.J le gusta de alguna manera Lili.

-Gracias, Elle, eres realmente muy amable- agradeció Lili sonriente, mi hermano se ruborizó un poco más.

-Si, de nada- contesto, luego se dirigió a mí -estuviste muy bien, Kathy, esos cara dura serían unos idiotas si no te dan el papel.

-Gracias hermanito- Julian me sonrió.

-Fue impresionante, de verdad diste todo, debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma- sonreí -además, fuiste la más hermosa de todas- E.J nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Papá iba a venir por nosotros, Kathy, ya no debe tardar, creo que mamá también venía con él- asentí.

-Bueno, los dejo, debo ensayar- dijo Julian encaminándose a la salida.

Lili, E.J y yo salimos del estudio para encontrarnos con nuestros padres, no tardaron mucho en llegar, subimos al auto rápidamente. Me di cuenta de que mamá parecía estar de mal humor y papá parecía hacer su mayor esfuerzo para ponerla de mejor humor. Luego de un largo momento de silencio papá hablo.

-¿Cómo ha ido Kathy?

-Bien, supongo...- conteste, de verdad después de la discusión que tuve con Colín, dudaba lograr obtener el papel.

-Lo hizo muy bien, se está subestimando- intervino de inmediato E.J -intente grabarla, pero esos matones del teatro me obligaron a dejar de hacerlo- mamá se rio, al menos mi hermano había logrado hacer sonreír a mamá.

-¿Cuándo sabrás si te han dado el papel?- preguntó mamá.

-Mañana, estoy muy nerviosa.

-Seguro todo irá bien- aseguro papá.

No volvimos a hablar el resto del viaje, pero al menos mamá ya estaba de buen humor. En cuanto llegamos a casa mamá nos sirvió una cena un poco menos abundante que de costumbre. Nadie comentó nada al respecto.

Una vez terminada la cena cada uno se dedicó a diferentes cosas, E.J se fue a encerrar a su habitación, Lili y yo fuimos a mi cuarto y mis padres, como les era costumbre, se quedaron hablando en la sala.

**_E.J POV_**

Me encontraba sentado en lo más alto del tejado, contemplando las estrellas que apenas eran visibles entre los nubarrones. Suspire pesadamente, la noche anterior papá me había dicho que saldría de viaje hasta el jueves en la noche, lo cual podría explicar el mal humor de mamá.

Mantener a Kathy y Lilia raya sería lo más sencillo del mundo, pero hacerlo con mamá, ese sería un problema de verdad. Suspire pesadamente, no me molestaba ayudar a mi padre ni mucho menos, pero nunca creí que sería tan difícil.

Aún no podía creer que mi padre hubiese sido L y que Near ahora fuese él, era como una completa locura. Ya no sabía exactamente que pensar, me sentía de cierto modo un poco traicionado. Cerré mis ojos momentáneamente, para meditar un poco, pero mi meditación fue interrumpida cuando mi celular sonó.

Algo sobresaltado lo tomé para ver de quien se trataba, era Juliana Julian, conteste algo desganado, él era muy fastidioso cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Qué quieres, Julian?- algo fastidiado.

_"Tengo un problema, E.J"_

-¿Qué clase de problema?- pregunte sin entender.

_"Nuestro guitarrista se ha roto una pierna y no puedo tocar para el viernes"_

-¿Y qué es lo que esperas que yo...?- lo entendí entonces –estas completamente loco, la respuesta es no.

_"Por favor, Elle, solamente por una noche, ¿puedes?"_

-No.

_"¿Por favor, sí?" _

-¡Qué molesto!- exclame –bien, pero solo será esta vez ¿Entiendes, perro?

_"Gracias, los ensayos son de cinco a ocho, no intentes escabullirte"_

-¡No lo hare, sigue fastidiando y cambiare de opinión!

_"De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana en clase entonces"_

Cuando finalmente termine la llamada volví a recostarme en el tejado para intentar volver a mi meditación, pero una vez más fui interrumpido.

-Elle, tu madre te estaba buscando hace un momento, creo que Kathy la ayudara, pero solo quería que lo supieras- dijo, puse los ojos en blanco.

-Si, gracias- Lili comenzó a pasar al tejado para ir a mí lado, solo eso me faltaba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Es el único lugar en el que puedo tener privacidad- conteste secamente.

-Entonces debería irme ¿No?- medió asentí, quería que me dejara solo, pero por alguna razón sentía que era la única que entendería mi malestar -¿por qué quiere tu padre que el mío se vaya de viaje para ayudarlo?

-¿Eh? Yo no sé de qué estas…

-Sé que es él y que hace, me lo ha dicho mi padre, lo que no entiendo es que quiere con él, está retirado- Lili comenzó a morderse las uñas, o más bien, la uña.

-No lo sé, él casi no me habla de su trabajo… Bueno, de hecho Near no me habla de nada, a duras penas me dirigí si quiera una mirada- dijo con un inusual toque de rencor en su mirada.

-Ya, suena duro

-A mí me gustaría haber tenido unos padres como los tuyos, los aman a Kathy y a ti, seguro harán igual con sus hermanos que vienen en camino- me encogí de hombros –no te emociona ¿Verdad?

-No es eso, es que mis padres, no sé, me parece que ya son un poco viejos para empezar desde el principio con dos niños.

-A mí me hubiera gustado tener hermanos- me sentí mal por Lili, era incomoda esa sensación, así que decidí cambiar de tema.

-Julian me ha llamado, quiere que remplace a su guitarrista el viernes.

-¿En serió?- asentí –será interesante de ver, no te imagino de guitarrista a decir verdad- puse los ojos en blanco –sin ofender- agregó rápidamente.

-Por suerte para ese idiota tengo nociones para ese estilo de música- comente.

-Sí, no me extraña, eres realmente muy talentoso- sentí calor en mi rostro ¿por qué demonios me pasaba eso? –esto… me voy, quiero dormir.

-No seré yo quien te detenga- Lili frunció el entrecejo y se dispuso a irse, me senté para verla, afortunadamente, ya que en ese momento ella resbaló y apenas me dio tiempo de tomar su mano para impedir su caída -¡Demonios, Lilianne!- exclame halando de su brazo para volverla a subir al tejado.

Tuve que aferrarme a una teja del techo para evitar caerme juntó con ella, de tal modo que termine abrazando su cintura para poder agarrarme de manera más firme. Lili estaba aferrada a mi cuello, estaba temblando. Algo me impulso a revisar a conciencia su estado, pero tenía problemas para expresarme con ella.

-¡Esto pasa cuando te metes donde no te llaman!- grite malhumorado.

-L… Lo siento…- tartamudeo.

-Tuviste suerte de verdad- dije aún sin soltarla, me fije en su rostro, dándome cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del mío –te ayudare- murmure con una voz que ni yo mismo conocía.

Cuando logre meter a Lili a través de la ventana de mi cuarto ya lucía más tranquila, suspire pesadamente, eso era demasiado incómodo. Lili con la cabeza baja murmuro algo que no entendí.

-¿Perdona?

-Lamento haberte molestado, no quería hacerte enojar- sus ojos estaban nublado, parecía estar a punto de llorar, no me agradaba, pero tampoco era mi intención hacerla llorar, me sentí como un idiota de primera.

-Lo…

-Me voy- exclamó saliendo del cuarto rápidamente.

Gruñí levemente y me deje caer en la cama, totalmente malhumorado. Todo estaba de cabeza.

**_Continuara…_**

**_N/A: ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, escribiré tanto como pueda para actualizar pronto._**

**_Sayonara :3 _**


	16. Señales

**_N/A: Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, por fin les vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo. Estoy considerando seriamente cortar este fic en dos partes ¿qué opinan ustedes? _**

**_Bueno, mientras tanto espero que les guste este cap._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 16: Señales. _**

**_E.J POV _**

Iba con Lili en el tren de regreso a casa, en todo el día ella no me había dirigido la palabra. La verdad me estaba fastidiando toda esa situación. No me caía bien, pero tampoco quería que estuviera enojada, sinceramente pensando bien en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, me había pasado un poco de la raya.

Lili iba leyendo de tal forma que el libro le cubría la cara, respire profundo, nunca había comenzado una conversación amistosa con ella, normalmente era Lili quien me hablaba de forma animada cuando yo menos me los esperaba. Me removí incómodamente en mi asiento, buscando una buena excusa para hablarle. Mi celular sonó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, lo cual me dio una excusa para poder ocupar mis manos en algo.

Leí el mensaje de Julian algo fastidiado, ya había olvidado por completo los ensayos para su grupo, tal vez por eso me había mandado ese mensaje, para recordarme que ya le había prometido que reemplazaría a su guitarrista el viernes siguiente, lo cual solo me dejaba menos de tres días para intentar acoplarme a ellos.

Pensé un rato, podría invitar a Lili y así tal vez lograría ponerla de mejor humor. Me aclare la garganta, pero ella ni se inmuto. Vacile un poco, odiaba que se hiciera la difícil. Tras meditar un rato en como anunciar la conversación, finalmente hable.

-L... Lili- ella medió bajo el libro para hacerme entender que me escuchaba –yo, tengo que ir a ensayar para el concierto del viernes.

-No seré yo quien te lo impida- espetó.

-No era por eso que te lo decía, yo solo, pues...- no sabía como seguir, Lili finalmente hizo contacto visual conmigo, me pasé una mano por el cabello y sonreí, siempre funcionaba con las chicas del orfanato y las del estudio de ballet de Kathy, pero al parecer en Lili no hacía el mismo efecto, así que continúe hablando –ven conmigo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó totalmente asombrada.

-Sí, no me apetece ir solo, yo quiero que vengas conmigo ¿qué dices?- ella pensó un momento, intente no poner mala cara.

-¿Serás desagradable conmigo si acepto?- preguntó, no pude evitarlo, puse los ojos en blanco, ella de inmediato se volvió a ocultar tras su libro –no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo.

-Lo siento, no me lo tomes personal, lamento lo que pasó anoche, es que de verdad me diste un buen susto, por un momento creí que te caerías- ella no dijo nada –entonces ¿vienes conmigo?

-De acuerdo, si tanto quieres que vaya...- solo eso faltaba, que se hiciera la interesante.

-Bien, es en casa de Julian, no tardaremos en llegar.

En el resto del camino no volvimos a hablar, pero me sentía más tranquilo ahora que por lo menos había accedido a acompañarme. En cuanto llegamos a Londres bajamos en Waterloo station para caminar a Spingfield road, en esa misma calle estaba mi casa y unas cuantas manzanas más adelante estaba la case de los padres de Julian. Los ensayos eran en el garaje. Fuera de la casa ya me esperaba Julian. Lo mire algo ceñudo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido después de todo, temía tener que irte a traer a rastras- Lili rio ligeramente.

-No te creía capaz de tanto, perro- comente con un deje sarcástico.

-Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo, ya nos están esperando- comentó Julian abriendo la puerta del garaje para permitirnos entrar, inmediatamente después la cerro, tal y como lo había dicho Julian, los miembros de la banda ya estaban ahí, todos eran de nacionalidades diferentes, no tenía idea de que clase de lugares frecuentaba Julian para encontrar tanta diversidad –los presentare rápidamente, ya conoces a Lisbeth- dijo señalando a la única integrante femenina de la banda, ella era francesa -él es Carlos Ortega- dijo señalando a un chico latinoamericano.

Carlos era bastante menudo, de estatura promedio, moreno, de cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente rizado, sus ojos eran color café claro, el era el baterista. Enseguida nos presentó a Viktor Bălan, el bajista, él era un joven rumano que era mucho más alto que yo, lo cual me pareció increíble ya que todos decían que yo era bastante alto para mi edad, era ligeramente moreno, con el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran color gris, era bastante corpulento y llevaba puesta una chaqueta que usaban los deportistas de escuelas privadas, como la de Kathy.

-Bueno, chicos...- comenzó Julian, pero Lisbeth lo interrumpió.

-Y chica.

-Y chica- completo pacientemente, no entendía de donde sacaba tanta paciencia -él es quien reemplazara a Eric el viernes.

-E.J ¿cierto?- preguntó Carlos –me alegra que Julian haya encontrado un remplazo, ya estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, ¿cuánto tuvo que rogarte?- reí ligeramente, me pareció bastante agradable ese chico.

-Se la puse fácil esta vez- comente, Carlos se rio.

-En mi opinión no pudo haberg encongtrado mejorg pergsona que él- comentó Lisbeth sonriéndome, por alguna razón Lili puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Es un placerrr conocerrrte, Elle- dijo Viktor –perrro entonces ¿quién es la señorrrita?- hice un esfuerzo monumental para no reírme, oír hablar a Viktor era muy gracioso.

-Soy Lilianne- respondió la aludida –solo vengo a verlos- repuso sentándose en un sofá.

-Bueno, será mejor empezar- dijo Julian -tenemos el tiempo un poco encima.

En ensayo salió bastante bien a decir verdad, pude seguirles el ritmo bastante bien, afortunadamente Julian opto por usar canciones que yo conocía para el concierto del viernes. Al final del ensayo ayude a Julian a guardar todo, me di cuenta de que no había visto a Lili desde entonces, supuse que había vuelto a casa, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla fuera del garaje hablando animadamente con Viktor, fruncí el ceño, no se porque razón me molestaba que estuviera a solas con él. Me acerqué un poco para oír de que estaban hablando.

-Esperrro que prrronto podamos salirrr Lili, de verrrdad me agrrradas mucho- comentó Viktor.

-Ya veremos, Viktor, necesito pensar un poco- respondió Lili, no muy convencida, aún así me sentí enojado por el simple hecho de que lo considerara una posibilidad, me volteó a ver, como si fuera su ruta de escape –ya debemos irnos.

-¿Los dos?- pregunto Viktor viéndome con el ceño fruncido -¿es tú...?

-¡Ella no es mi novia!- exclame inmediatamente.

-¡Nuestros padres son amigos, eso es todo, él y yo ni siquiera somos amigos!- exclamo Lili, sentí una especie de vacío, nunca había imaginado que Lili diría algo así alguna vez, sentí una horrible sensación en el pecho, las ganas de gritar se me habían quitado.

-Va... Vamos Lili, mamá se va a preocupar por nosotros- susurre comenzando a caminar.

Lili fue detrás de mí en silencio, podía sentir la tensión entre nosotros, el silencio era bastante pesado. Me sentí extrañamente herido por las palabras de Lili, ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien la mayoría de las veces, mejor dicho, normalmente yo era de lo peor con ella, pero nunca me había molestado el hecho de que me llamara amigo, de hecho me agradaba, era bastante reconfortante en ocasiones hablar con ella además de con Julian.

La cena en casa pudo haber sido bastante tensa de no ser por Kathy, quién llegó con la noticia de que ella había sido elegida como la protagonista del cascanueces, eso distrajo un poco a Lili y animo a mamá, que estaba bastante deprimida desde que mi padre se había ido.

El resto de la semana había sido bastante solitaria y un tanto extraña, me deba cuenta de que Mello iba todos los días y siempre se iba antes de la cena, de hecho, según Kathy, se iba después de que iba por ella al estudio de ballet.

Para el viernes por la mañana estaba sintiendo que me volvía loco, Lili no me hablaba, ni me miraba, ni nada, era como si no existiera en su vida, como si fuera un desconocido con el cual coincidía muchas veces al día, Julian con una inusual mala cara dijo que se suponía que debería estar contento, porque eso era lo que quería desde hacía mucho tiempo, que Lili me dejase en paz, pero en realidad nunca pensé que ella llegase a ser tan indispensable para mí algún día.

Mientras nos preparábamos, mi hermana y Lili estaban en una parte apartada de donde se celebraría el concierto, Viktor no quitaba los ojos de donde estaban, eso me hacía sentir furioso. Intente concentrarme lo mejor que pude en lo que hacía.

-Eh, Lawliet- llamó Viktor, lo mire molesto, que me llamara por mi apellido no me había gustado nada.

-¿Y tu qué quieres?- pregunte de modo agresivo.

-Hablarrr- puntualizó enderezándose, tal vez buscaba intimidarme con su altura, pero la verdad no le funcionaría.

-¿De qué?

-Aquí no, salgamos- propuso, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera que faba a un callejón, lo seguí sin decir nada.

Una vez afuera me gire hacía él, esperando a que empezara a hablar, me vio un largo rato, como si me estuviese escaneando. Yo lo hice de vuelta, parecía ser uno de esos chicos populares que no eran nada más que unos soberbios y presuntuosos. Comencé a ponerme de mal humor ante la tardanza de un dialogo.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí todo el día o qué?- Viktor sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿De verrrdad no sales con Lili?- lo mire extrañado ¿a qué venía eso?

-Ya te dije la otra noche que no somos novios ¿se puede saber porque la insistencia?

-Ella habla mucho de ti, es fastidioso intentarrr conquistarrr a una chica que habla de otrrro, lo único que lo empeorrra es que ese otrrro sea alguién...- me miró de arriba abajo -como tú

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!- exclame, con ganas de romperle sus perfectos dientes.

-Porrr favorrr, ni si quierrra la trrratas bien, es rrrealmente penoso, perrro descuida, yo te la quito de encima, solo deja de fastidiarrrla y serrra el final de tu prrroblema- fruncí el ceño, pero lo que más aumentó mi furia fue cuando me dio una palmada en el hombro antes de que comenzara su camino adentro.

-Aguarda ahí, pie grande, ni creas que yo voy a permitir que hables de esa manera de Lili, ella no es un insecto para que digas que me la quitaras de encima- Viktor sonrió, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo.

-Suerrrte, la necesitarrras, Elle- tras haber dicho eso se metió de nuevo a donde se haría el concierto.

Completamente descolocado me pasó mis dedos entre mi cabello. Siento ganas de ir tras él, de hacerle daño, pero desquite esa idea dándole una patada a un bote de basura que había cerca . Momentos después Julian salió a buscarme, lo vi de manera agresiva, normalmente las personas retrocedían al verme así, pero él ya debía estar acostumbrado a mis desplantes porque ni se inmuto.

-¡Maldito sea el momento en que me convenciste de ayudarte, Julian Green!- grité.

-Relájate, en unas cuantas horas te libraras de este asunto- respondió de forma tranquila, vuelvo a patear el bote de basura –te espero adentro cuando hayas terminado de patear cosas, pero no pero no tardes, ya casi es hora.

Cuando terminó vuelvo a entrar, Viktor estaba hablando con Lili, pero lo que me puso de peor humor fue ver a Kathy con Colín, él estaba demasiado cerca de mi hermana, estaba a punto de ir a pedirle que se alejara, pero siento la mano de Julian en mi hombro, él negó con la cabeza, indicándome que no fuera.

Malhumorado me mantuve alejado y a la raya para no causar problemas. Mi madre solía decir que mi carácter era más propia de Mello, decía que ni me padre ni ella eran así de impulsivos. Repentinamente sentí a alguien abrazándome por la espalda, sobresaltado me puse de pie y me gire para ver de quien se trataba, era esa chica, la compañera de Kathy en el estudio de ballet. Ella me sonrío.

-Cuando oí a Mia y Kathy decir que tocarías decidí que tenía que venir a verte- de mí boca escapa un débil "ah" -¿podemos hablar después del concierto?

-Esto... Sí, porque no- ella sonrió ampliamente antes de alejarse, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

El concierto fue bastante bien, aunque se sentía un poco de tensión entre Viktor y yo, pero fuera de eso todo salió a salir de boca. Para después del concierto hubo una pequeña fiesta, a decir verdad nunca se me dio bien eso de ir a fiestas.

La mitad de la fiesta me la pase esquivando a la compañera de Kathy y mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Viktor, que no se había despegado de Lili desde que había acabado el concierto. Vi la hora, eran las once y media, maldije mentalmente, se suponía que ya debíamos de estar en casa. Me apresure a buscar a Kathy, no la encontraba, lo cual me empezó a poner de nervios, me tope con Julian y tras preguntarle secamente "¿y mí hermana?" Él puso una cara que sería más digna de mí que de él.

-Con el bailarín, junto al escenario- me acerque rápidamente, note que Julian viene tras de mí.

Al llegar a donde estaba Kathy ella puso una cara de alivió pero Colín una que anunciaba que no pensaba decir nada agradable.

-Vaya, esos siempre tan juntitos, Kathy, nunca me dijiste que tu hermano...- fruncí el ceño, Julian arqueo una ceja.

-No sé si reír o sentirme ofendido- comentó Julian.

-Ya nos vamos, Katherine- dije apretando los puños -iré a buscar a Lili, quédate con Julian- dije remarcando la orden.

Me aleje de ellos y busque entre la muchedumbre a Lili, a quien ya tenía bastante que no veía. Me preguntaba dónde se había metido, de hecho, pensándolo mejor, tampoco había visto a Viktor desde que el concierto había terminado. Me dirigí a una parte del lugar donde habían sillones, alcancé a ver la espalda de Lili, así que me acerque, pero me detuve en seco al ver lo que hacía. Viktor la tenía entre sus brazos, ella estaba, prácticamente colgada de su cuello y se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

No me podía mover, algo dentro de mí se retorcía furioso y rugía de manera agresiva, era como si tuviese un monstro dentro. Pase mis dedos entre mi cabello con desesperación y sin saber que más hacer di media vuelta solo para encontrarme de frente con una chica, la reconocí, era la compañera de Kathy, pero a decir verdad no recordaba su nombre.

-E.J, al fin te estaba buscando, prometiste que hablaríamos después del concierto- dijo la chica con voz de niña chiquita, respire profundo para no ser grosero.

-Es verdad, lo siento...

-Cinthya, guapo, o solo Cindy, si así lo prefieres- medio sonreí.

-Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo, pero si quieres podríamos quedar...- ni siquiera me dio tiempo para acabar la oración cuando la chica se lanzó a mis brazos, de milagro no me caí.

-Sí, me parece prefecto que mañana salgamos- exclamó dando pequeños saltos –te daré mi número para pasarte mi dirección, dame el tuyo- ordenó, estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero me di cuenta que solo me dejaría en paz si le daba lo que quería.

Nuevamente me acerque a Lili y Viktor, ahora estaban sentados en un sillón, o más bien, Viktor estaba sentado en el sillón, Lili estaba sentada cómodamente en sus piernas. Me acerque con una de mis peores caras de pocos amigos. Lili al verme se puso de pie rápidamente, la vi frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Nos vamos!- grite, pero ella no se movió, me veía con una expresión de lo más extraña, era como si a penas hubiera recordado mi existencia, su tardanza me puso aún peor -¡Muévete! ¡¿Acaso estas sorda?!- Viktor se puso de pie y se paró frente a mí.

-Te voy a pedirrr que no vuelvas a dirrrigirrrte a mi novia de esa manerrra- dijo en un tono amenazador que no me asusto en lo absoluto, pero mi cabeza no podía sopesar la palabra novia, por alguna razón me entristeció saber que Lili estaba con Viktor.

-Lo... Lo siento... Lili, ya debemos irnos- ella asintió antes de volverse a dirigir a Viktor para besarlo, yo me crucé de brazos y desvie la mirada, sentí que tardaron una eternidad.

-Nos verrremos mañana, lindurrra- dijo Viktor con una desagradable sonrisa ,Lili comenzó a caminar, estaba dispuesto a ir tras ella, pero una mano me detuvo, me gire para ver de frente a Viktor -trrratala bien o lo lamentarrras, Lawliet.

-Púdrete, Bălan- exclame dando media vuelta para alejarme.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, pronto publicare para el fic "Cambiemos el mundo". Hasta la otra. _**

**_Sayonara :3 _**


	17. Algo llamado amor

_**C**__**apítulo 17: Algo llamado amor.**_

_**E.J POV**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un extraño vacío, me levante lentamente de la cama y tras darme un baño y vestirme acomode las sabanas para después tomar mi celular, eran las seis de la mañana, tenía un mensaje de una tal Cindy, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para recordar que se trataba de una de las compañeras de Kathy.

Leí el mensaje de mala gana, ya había olvidado que había prometido que saldría con ella, tras leer lo que ponía su mensaje deje mi teléfono en la mesa de noche y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar, la casa estaba inusualmente callada.

Conforme iba bajando las escaleras pude distinguir la voz del locutor de las noticias, lo cual me extraño ya que usualmente no veíamos televisión. Agudice el oído para escuchar de qué hablaba el noticiero de interesante como para que mi madre quisiera verlo.

"_Entonces Lewis, podemos decir que si L no actúa rápido ¿nuestro país dejara de apoyarle como la vez anterior?" _pregunto una voz femenina.

"_Así es Anne, la situación esta yendo demasiado lejos, el primer ministro dejo muy en claro que su confianza en L no es total, la última vez L tardo más de seis años en atrapar a Kira y hubo miles de muertos, no solo criminales, sino que también gente inocente y eso solamente en Inglaterra" _

"_En mi opinión deberíamos de tener más fe en L, no cualquiera le planta cara a alguien como Kira, dejar de apoyar a L será un error que lamentaremos más que la salida de nuestro país de la unión europea, al menos los países miembros no parecen dispuestos a dejar que Kira haga lo que le plazca" _ el hombre rió ligeramente.

"_Al menos tenemos variedad de opinión, Kira hace lo que se debe hacer, mucha gente __h__a muerto a manos de criminales y ahora que el mundo está siendo purgado de esa gente todo el mundo se siente ofendido__,__ es ridículo lo que dices, pero muy valiente de tu parte, Anne"_

"_No se trata de valentía, Lewis, se trata de analizar la situación, Kira hace lo mismo que los criminales, la intención no cambia nada, un asesinato es un asesinato al fin y al cabo" _objetó la mujer.

"_Pero bueno televidentes, ustedes que opinan de la situación, no olviden dejarnos su opinión en nuestras redes sociales..." _ En ese momento la televisión se apagó.

-¡Pero hay que ver lo idiota que es la gente!- exclamo una voz que reconocí como la de Mello.

-Pienso que el primer ministro tiene sus razones para estar impaciente, pero no me parece justo, después de todo él no es quien arriesga la vida intentando salvarlo, Near tiene mucho que hacer, me alegra que hayas accedido a ayudarlo- dijo me madre tranquilamente.

-Sentí lastima- comentó Mello.

-Esto me asusta, la última vez Kira casi destruye todo lo que más apreciamos.

-Descuida, todo irá bien, supongo que ahora que tantas personas nos hemos unido a la causa las cosas se facilitaran- no hubo respuesta de parte de mi madre –sobre Elle.

-Me alegra que no se haya mezclado en esto, debe de pensar en sus hijos.

-Creo que tienes razón ¿Recuerdas a Alexander, el hijo de la chica de Wammy's house de Rusia?- supuse que mamá asintió, porque Mello continuo –quedo huérfano la semana pasada, Elle está considerando trasladarlo aquí, pero él es mucho menos brillante que sus padres, de hecho dicen que es un tanto problemático, seguramente irá a un orfanato normal para que sea adoptado.

-Dios santo, esto es malo, como es que ese sujeto sabe tanto de Wammy's house, los antiguos miembros están cayendo como moscas, primero Lis, luego Mackenzie, temo por ustedes Mihael- Mello rió ligeramente.

-Tu tranquila, todo irá bien- aseguró Mello –bueno, solo quería ver como estabas y también asegurarme de que no necesitas nada.

-Descuida, el desayuno esta casi listo, solo llevare a Kathy al estudió y volveré a casa para ir por ella en la tarde.

-Yo te ayudo, afuera está helando y tú debes cuidarte, Kara- no hubo respuesta –no me hagas rogarte.

-Ya está bien, iré a despertar a los chicos.

Rápidamente subí las escaleras para entrar a mi habitación, no quería que mi madre me atrapara espiándolos. Prácticamente me arrojé a la cama y tomé un libro de la mesa de noche para fingir que hacía algo, momentos después de abrió la puerta y entro mi madre.

-Buenos días, hijo- saludo, yo sonreí lo mejor que pude –ya está el desayuno.

-Ahora mismo bajo- ella asintió –mamá, tengo que salir a medio día ¿puedo?

-Sí, pero no regreses tarde- dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, Lili y Kathy hablaban entre ellas y Mello y mi madre hacían lo propio, era realmente agradable la presencia de Mello, mantenía un buen ambiente en la casa. Durante el desayuno Lili no me dirigió la palabra, de hecho ni siquiera me volteó a ver, era como si fuera invisible.

Después del desayuno Mello se llevó a Kathy al ballet, agradecí haberlo tenido que hacer yo. Lili salió de la casa tras hablar con alguien por teléfono. Me asome por la ventana para encontrarme a Viktor fuera de mi casa, montado en una flamante Ducati, fruncí el ceño cuando Lili se apresuró a ir a su lado para besarlo.

Mis manos apretaron el alfeizar de la ventana, odiaba a ese tipo, me puse a murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo, ¿cómo era posible que Lili saliera con él? Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad Viktor le pasó un casco a Lili y tras ayudarla a subir a la moto se alejó a toda velocidad.

-Maldito, Viktor- susurre.

-Yo conocí a una chica- dijo repentinamente Mello haciendo que me sobresaltara, no había notado que había llegado y mucho menos que estaba viéndome -Kate, era una lindura, aunque era diez años mayor que yo, fingía necesitar ayuda en alguna materia solo para estar con ella.

-¿De qué me hablas?- pregunte sonrojándome –¿Eso que tiene que ver con Lili y conmigo?

-Nada, solo te estaba contando algo, pero ahora que tocas el tema, déjame decirte que admiro tu autocontrol, otro hubiera salido a golpear a ese tipo, que por cierto ¿quién es?

-Viktor, sale con Lili- murmure malhumorado, Mello se rió -¡Deja de pensar en cosas raras, no estoy celoso!

-Nunca dije eso- se apresuró a decir –pero ahora que lo mencionas…- puse los ojos en blanco.

Me llevaba muy bien con Mello, él era más que mi padrino, era como un hermano mayor para mí, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme y darme un buen consejo. A veces me gustaba fastidiarlo y viceversa, esa era una de esas ocasiones en las que aprovechaba para hacerlo.

-Debo irme, tengo una cita o algo así – Mello sonrió –deja de pensar en cosas raras.

-Tú eres el que imagina lo peor, E.J- se burló, reí ligeramente.

-¿Y qué paso con la chica, Kate?- pregunté.

-Pues tuvimos un par de encuentros, nada merezca la pena repetir, ella ya estaba con alguien- reí ligeramente antes de salir de casa.

La casa de Cindy no estaba demasiado lejos, pude llegar ahí caminando. Cindy ya me esperaba sentada en el pórtico de su casa, en cuanto me vio se puso de pie de un salto para prácticamente arrojarse a mis brazos. Me dio un rápido beso la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Usualmente no me molestaba gustarle a una chica, ya había tenido otras novias anteriormente, sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía sobre las chicas y me agradaba salir con una que otra, pero con Cindy era diferente, ella me hacía sentir agobiado.

Medió sonreí cuando la chica se separó de mí, ella parecía muy feliz, como si a penas pudiese creer que yo estuviera ahí con ella. Era muy guapa, no podía negarlo, solo que tenía algo que no me agradaba del todo.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó con entusiasmo.

-¿Quieres ir al cine?- ella asintió alegremente.

Tras tomarme el brazo comenzamos a caminar, pasamos un momento agradable los dos juntos, de hecho fue mejor de lo que había pensado. Luego de la película lleve a Cindy a una cafetería a comer algo. Ella se la pasó hablando peor que un perico, yo a penas pude decir un par de oraciones.

Un par de horas después Cindy dijo que debía irse, así que la acompañé a la parada del autobús. Ella me miró dubitativa, sin saber porqué le tomé la mano y me acerque a ella. Sonreí ligeramente, provocando que Cindy se sonrojara.

Lentamente me acerque al rostro de la chica, su rostro era suave, lo tome con ambas manos para jalarlo en mi dirección. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran suaves, delgados. Usualmente me agradaba besar un chica, pero en esa ocasión no me sentía tan bien.

En cuanto nos separamos ella me sonrió radiante, yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Desde el pasado lunes me había sentido un poco más melancólico de lo usual.

Tras hacerme prometer que la llamaría finalmente me dejo en paz y pude volver a casa. Una vez ahí decidí subir al tejado para pensar un poco en los sucesos de los últimos días, todo era realmente un total desastre, yo que pensaba en ayudar a mi padre, pero parecía que solo lograba empeorar las cosas.

Cerré los ojos para intentar relajar mi mente un poco, preguntándome, ¿por qué mi vida siempre era tan complicada?

A lo lejos oí que alguien me llamaba, así que me levante algo bruscamente, provocando que resbalara un poco del tejado. Volteé en dirección de mi ventana, donde vi a mi madre asomándose, puso un apoco usual cara de enojo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no subas ahí, Elle?

-Lo siento, madre, es que yo...

-Bájate, por favor, tu padre quiere hablar contigo- con lentitud baje del tejado y volvía a entrar a mi cuarto.

Mi madre me entrego el teléfono inalámbrico y salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Nuevamente salí de mi cuarto por la ventana para tener un poco de privacidad. Una vez en el tejado acerque el teléfono a mí oído, como si se tratase de una especie de bomba.

-¿Sí?- pregunte con algo de nervios en mi voz.

-E.J ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, si, estoy bien- mentí -¿Tú estas bien? ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Estoy bien, hijo, volveré en dos días- contesto tranquilamente -¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Pues mi madre esta bien, pero eso es más gracias a Mello que a mí- confesé algo avergonzado.

-No importa, te agradezco de cualquier forma la intención y tu ayuda- suspire algo exasperado -¿estas seguro que estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, descuida- asegure –solo estoy algo cansado, ayer fue el concierto y Julian me convenció para remplazar a uno de sus guitarristas, fue agotador.

-Ya veo, te dejare descansar entonces, intenta dormir, te hará bien.

-Lo intentare- dije sin estar seguro de lograr dormir.

-Y ya no preocupes a tu madre y no vuelvas a subir al tejado- sentí que me sonrojaba ligeramente.

-L... Lo siento... Es que siento que es el único lugar en el que puedo tener un poco de privacidad- mi padre pensó un momento mi respuesta para contestar luego de un rato.

-Solo ten cuidado, por favor- pidió tranquilamente.

-Sí, padre, lo prometo.

-Debo colgar, nos veremos luego- de inmediato corto la llamada.

Volví a recostarme en el tejado con cuidado, necesitaba relajarme un poco, no sabía que pensar de mi situación actual, seguramente pronto todo se calmaría.

_**Continuara..**_

_**N/A: Hola, lamento la tardanza, como dije en las notas de autor en "cambiemos el mundo" salí de la ciudad y apenas volví el Domingo por la madrugada. **_

_**De cualquier modo espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, espero publicar pronto en este fic y en "Cambiemos el mundo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	18. El inicio de la linea

_**N/A: Hola, espero que se encuentren bien, ya esta el capítulo, espero les guste.**_

_**Capítulo 18: El inicio de la línea**_

_**E.J POV**_

Me encontraba acostado en el sofá frente a la chimenea leyendo, intentaba distraerme en otra cosa que no fuese Lili o Cindy, quien no me dejaba de fastidiar y la verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía entendido que mi padre llegaría por la tarde y que Mello levaría a Kathy a casa. Mi madre me había preguntado si la quería acompañar a recoger a mi padre al aeropuerto, pero la verdad no tenía ganes de salir.

Lili había regresado al orfanato el día anterior, así que me encontraba solo en esos momentos, estuve en calma, logre pensar acerca de muchas cosas, entre ellas acerca de Kira. Me asustaba de lo que era capaz, de que haría si lograba dar con L y que les haría a quienes le ayudaban, temía por mi padre, si él ya se había enfrentado a Kira antes sabía perfectamente de que era capaz, después de todo él había "muerto" por su culpa.

Había otra cosa que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, según había entendido de lo que hablaron Mello y mi madre, habían más Wammy's house y sus antiguos residentes estaban muriendo a manos de Kira, eso me hacía preguntarme ¿estábamos realmente a salvo? Estaba seguro de que Kira nos buscaba pero no tan seguro de que nos encontrara, pero aún así estaba preocupado.

La puerta principal se abrió y oí la voz de mi hermana dándole las gracias a Mello por haberla traído a casa. No le di mucha importancia y seguí con lo mío. Repentinamente sentí como me arrebataban el libro, miré extrañado a Kathy, esta me veía con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Eres un idiota, Elle- dijo, yo arquee una ceja.

-¿Disculpa, me has dicho...?

-Idiota, no puedo creer que salgas con Cindy, ella es una arpía, se la pasó toda la clase pavoneándose y presumiendo a todas las chicas que sale contigo ¿porqué diablos sales con ella?

-La verdad es que no te importa, Katherine- sentencie.

-La pobre Lili esta hecha pedazos- continuo.

-¿Por qué le importa? Ella sale con el payaso de Viktor, no me tiene que decir con quien salir o no.

-A ella le gustas, esta enamorada de ti y sin embargo tu siempre eres de lo peor con Lili- gesticule, había muchas cosas que quería decir, pero no sabía por donde empezar.

-Yo... Ella... Ella ahora esta con Viktor, aunque yo quiera corregir lo que le hice ahora no puedo, desperdicie cualquier oportunidad de poder estar con ella- Kathy me vio con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres un tonto y rematado imbécil, te la pasas siendo grosero con ella y ahora sales con esto ¿por qué E.J? ¿por qué nunca le dijiste que te gusta?- pensé un momento.

-No importa, solo devuélveme mi libro, quiero estar solo- dije intentando tranquilizarme, me sentía a punto de estallar.

-No lo haré hasta que me respondas, ¿por qué, Elle?

-¡Maldita sea, Katherine! ¿qué quieres que te diga si tu ya lo has dicho todo? Nunca se lo dije porque soy un idiota, un tonto y un rematado imbécil- dije, ahora estaba furioso por su insistencia –¡hazme el favor de devolverme el jodido libro y dejarme en paz de una maldita vez!- Kathy me pasó el libro, ella también lucía molesta e indispuesta a dejar las cosas como estaban –también haz el favor de no ir de chillona con papá, yo no quería hablarte de así, pero a veces me provocas a decir cosas que no quiero- dicho eso me dirigí a mi habitación murmurando maldiciones.

Una vez que llegue al cuarto lancé el libro contra la pared, provocando que este se deshojara. Sentía unas enormes ganas de lastimar a alguien o de romper algo. Pateé la cajonera provocando que se cayeran eran varias cosas. Vi que encima de toda la ropa desparramada cayó un pequeño marco de plata, este tenía una foto donde aparecíamos Lili y yo en el recital del años anterior.

Contemple por unos minutos la fotografía, Lili estaba radiante se veía realmente feliz. Tomé el marco y lo arroje contra la pared, este se hizo añicos. En seguida tome la ropa del piso y comencé a arrojarlo en la cajonera de mala gana.

Aun me sentía furioso, sentía que todo estaba mal en mi vida. Cerré un cajón con brusquedad sin fijarme que mis dedos estaban dentro. Oí un crujido y luego yo me encontraba gritando las peores palabrotas que me sabía. Mi mano me dolía a horrores, de hecho no podía mover con normalidad mis dedos, solo eso me faltaba. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mi padre entro con mala cara, definitivamente ese no era mi día.

-¿Puedo saber a que debo esa clase de vocabulario?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Y... Yo... Yo...- me puse a balbucear, no tenía idea de que excusa poner, mi mano empezó a doler de nuevo, así que me la sostuve con la otra.

-¿Qué tiene tu mano?- preguntó, su mirada cambió del enojo a la preocupación.

-Creo que me romí algunos dedos- dije intentando evitar poner muecas de dolor.

Enseguida mi padre me hizo una señal para que saliera con él, sin protestar lo hice. Iríamos al hospital, seguramente, lo cual hizo que me enojara aún más conmigo mismo, ahora no podría tocar en un tiempo. En cuanto bajamos las escaleras vi la preocupada mirada de mi madre, mi padre de inmediato la tranquilizo diciendo que todo estaría bien y que volveríamos muy pronto.

Durante el camino al hospital no me atreví a mirar a mi padre, seguramente esperaba una bienvenida diferente. Apreté los dientes, de verdad me dolía la mano, ese era sin duda uno de las peores cosas que me habían pasado en la vida.

-Tranquilo, ya casi estamos- dijo mi padre cuando notó mis muecas de dolor.

-Quiero arrancarme la mano- comente.

-¿Qué paso?

-Pues estaba molesto y yo... Yo pateé la cajonera, cuando recogí lo que se cayo me aplaste la mano con el cajón- respondí avergonzado, mi padre asintió.

-Y ¿Por qué te molestaste a ese punto?

-De verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello- respondí, la verdad no quería hablar de Lili, él solo se limito a asentir.

Una vez en el hospital me hicieron radiografías, tenía fracturados los dedos índice, corazón y anular de la mano derecha. Me dieron algún tipo de calmante y luego me los acomodaron para luego entablillármelos. Durante todo el proceso noté que la doctora no dejaba de lanzarle miradas extrañas a mi padre quien decidió esconderse tras la pantalla de su teléfono. Tuve la corazonada de que si mi madre hubiese visto a esa doctora mirar a mi padre así le habría dicho algunas frescas.

Me sentí muy aliviado cuando el procedimiento termino, eso significaba que ya podíamos irnos a casa. Al menos ya no me dolía tanto la mano, pero era molesto tener inmóviles los dedos.

-Posiblemente le duela por unos días- dijo la doctora sonriendo a mi padre descaradamente.

-¿Le podría recetar algún analgésico?

-Claro- dijo la doctora escribiendo a toda velocidad.

Una vez que le entregó a mi padre la receta este me sacó prácticamente a empujones del lugar, lucía muy incomodo, yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no decir nada sarcástico, no pude evitar sonreír. Gire la cabeza para ver a la doctora una última vez, esta se me hizo familiar, aunque no sabría decir de donde la conocía.

Una vez en el auto solté una risa nerviosa, esa había sido sin duda la visita al medico más divertida de mi vida. Mire a mi padre, él parecía querer quedarse serio pero también empezó a reír.

-Ni una palabra a tu madre- comento fingiendo estar serio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dije intentando calmarme -además esa doctora se ve demasiado joven para morir- papá sonrió.

En cuanto arranco el coche yo gire mi cabeza para ver por la ventanilla, nuevamente me perdí en mis pensamientos, me preguntaba que me diría mi madre cuando le dijera que no podía tocar en el recital, luego pensé en Lili, ella se había esforzado mucho, además me soportaba con todo y mis desplantes, nunca dejo de ensayar conmigo, incluso me ayudaba cuando hacía falta. Fruncí el ceño, definitivamente era un idiota, uno muy grande.

-Hijo, prácticamente puedo ver tu cerebro trabajar, ¿ocurre algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras- lo volteé a ver sopesando lo pros y los contras de hablarle a mi padre del asunto, pero ¿quién mejor que él? Mello se burlaría de mí antes de tomarlo en serio y mi madre no lo entendería porque ella era una mujer.

-Pues tengo un amigo que a penas se dio cuenta de que le gusta una chica, él siempre era malo con esa chica y ahora ella empezó a salir con otro chico y mi amigo se siente mal y más porque se enteró de que a ella le gustaba y él empezó a salir con otra chica para hacer enojar a la chica que le gusta, pero ya no sabe como quitarse de encima a esa otra chica y mostrarle a la que le gusta que cambió y que le gusta- volteé a ver a mi padre, esta alzó una ceja.

-Pues, hablaste muy rápido y algo enredado, pero por lo poco que comprendí me has dado a entender que le gustas a una chica con la que siempre has sido maleducado, pero no te diste cuanta de que también te gusta hasta ahora que sale con otro chico y te desquitas saliendo con otra chica, pero ella no deja de agobiarte y ahora no sabes que hacer para quitarte de encima a la chica con la que sales y demostrarle a la chica que te gusta de verdad lo que sientes- me quede impactado, mi padre había logrado adivinar por donde iba todo el asunto, definitivamente no se le podía engañar.

-N... No soy yo, se trata de un amigo- dije rápidamente, mi padre me volteó a ver enarcando una ceja –esta bien, esta bien, si soy yo- admití avergonzado.

-No tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien- dijo mi padre tranquilamente.

-y ¿Qué hago si ahora ella no quiere ni mirarme?- pregunté, mi padre medito por unos momentos.

-Nada- eso me sorprendió, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Nada?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Nada, si ella aún siente algo por ti se terminara dando cuenta y buscara volver a acercarse a ti, pero sería de gran ayuda que te disculparas por todas las cosas malas que la hiciste- asentí -también termina tu relación con la otra chica, no creo que a Lili le haga mucha gracia que salgas con ella sola para llamar su atención- me sonroje notablemente.

-¿Cómo puedes...?

-Lili es la una chica con la que hablas, no se me ocurre quien más- suspire pesadamente-

-Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia, dime ¿me madre te hizo algo así?

-No, ella tenía sus propios métodos para llamar mi atención, la verdad me hacía enojar la mayoría de las veces que lo hacía- reí ligeramente, no me podía imaginar a mi madre siendo descarada y haciendo enojar a mi padre.

El resto del viaje se desarrollo en calma, hacía mucho que no me había sentido así de unido a mi padre, era realmente agradable, sentía que de verdad podía contar con él.

_**Autor POV**_

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente al ver bajar al joven y su padre del auto, tomo las fotos y las comparó frenéticamente, eran ellos, sin duda alguna eran las personas que había estado buscando con tanto ahínco durante años.

Tomó su celular y marco el último número que lo había contactado, seguramente eso le haría merecedor a grandes cosas, estaba seguro de que recibiría una magnifica recompensa. Espero unos segundos antes de que su llamada fuese atendida.

-¿Diga?- dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Quiero hablar con Dios Kira- dijo con una voz temblorosa por la emoción.

-¿Qué quieres, Ionut*?- pregunto una voz fría e inmutable.

-Los encontré, mi Dios, los he encontrado- respondió Ionut entusiasmado.

-¿A quienes?

-A los Lawliet- casi se pudo escuchar la sonrisa de satisfacción de Kira.

-Bien hecho, por ahora solo síganlos, pronto les daré más información.

-Entendido, Dios- respondió Ionut -¿puedo servirle de algún otro modo?

-No, sigue buscando a Julian Green y a Lilianne River, ellos dos juntos con Elle Lawliet Jr nos serían de mucha utilidad, quieran ayudarnos o no, además , Elle Lawliet cooperara más fácilmente- Ionut sonrió -sigue trabajando.

-Con mucho gusto- respondió.

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/A: Misterio... ¿Quién era el hombre? Ya va apareciendo Kira, la cosa se va a empezar a poner fea, solo advierto. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, si es así comenten, agreguen a favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos.**_

_**Sayonara :3 **_


	19. Lili

**_N/A: *Arroja el capítulo* lo siento, me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero intente compensar haciendo más largo el capítulo, disfruten._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 19: Lili_**

**_Kathy POV_**

Cuando mi padre y mi hermano regresaron a casa E.J traía una mirada de sueño inusual, no había visto nunca esa expresión en su rostro. Según papá lo que le habían dado algo para el dolor que lo había dejado adormecido, así que debía descansar después de cenar, lo cual hizo sin rechistar, parecía que ni siquiera tenía energía para discutir con absolutamente nadie.

Esa misma noche decidí ir a hablar con E.J, seguramente no estaba dormido conociéndolo, ni con píldoras para dormir el vampiro de mi hermano dormiría, al entrar en la habitación lo vi sentado en el piso de la habitación pegando las hojas de un libro que estaba en un estado más que lamentable, a lado de este estaba un marco plateado.

E.J apenas me volteo a mirar y enseguida vuelve a ocuparse de su libro. Me senté a su lado y observe con atención, parecía costarle con su mano como estaba.

-Oye, deberías de dejar eso, te terminaras dañando mucho más- él me volteó a ver con una cara de pocos amigos, me di cuenta de inmediato que estaba enojado conmigo –E.J...

-Vete, Kathy, no quiero hablar conmigo- dijo siguiendo con lo suyo, yo le tomé la mano para detenerlo, pero él al retirarla con brusquedad hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Eres realmente ridículo, Elle, prefieres lastimarte a arreglar bien las cosas- no me respondió nada –vaya cabeza dura que eres, hermano.

-Muy simpática, Katherine- suspiré profundamente.

-Lamento lo que te dije esta tarde, yo no pensé antes de venir a regañarte- él no me respondió -¿sigues enojado?

-No estoy enojado contigo, lo estoy conmigo, estoy arruinando absolutamente todo, Lili no me quiere hablar, estoy liado con la pesada de Cindy y para hacerla peor no voy a tocar en el recital- cuando vi que bajó la cabeza me di cuenta de que no estaba enojado sino triste.

-Tranquilo, sé que las cosas pronto irán mejor- él no respondió -puedo hablar con Lili si quieres, al menos puedes dar un primer pasó reconciliándote con ella.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana- refunfuñe ligeramente, para gruñón nadie mejor que él.

-Te dejo en paz entonces- él asintió -en serio, deja ese libro en paz, yo te ayudo a arreglarlo, recuerda que si te fuerzas la mano más tardaras en recuperarte.

Sin siquiera esperar a su respuesta tomé el libro y el marco para llevármelos conmigo. E.J frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no protesto. Una vez en el pasillo me disponía a ir a mi cuarto cuando oí a mis padres hablar, normalmente me habría seguido de largo pero al oír a mi padre hablar inusualmente molesto.

-Pero, Elle, deberías de pensarlo con más calma- dijo la voz de mi madre –esta solo el pobre, no soporto la idea de que ese chico vaya a estar tan solo.

-No esta solo ni lo estará, Kara, va a estar bien- mamá no respondió por unos minutos

–Por favor, te lo pido por favor- insistió mi madre.

-No- contestó con sequedad mi padre –Kara, ya tenemos dos hijos, dos más en camino, no insistas, mi respuesta no va a cambiar.

-Elle, tu tienes otro motivo por el cual no quieres hacer esto, ¿por qué me vuelves a ocultar cosas? No quiero que volvamos a entrar en este estúpido circulo vicioso- se hizo un silencio bastante tenso.

-No te oculto nada, cariño- dijo mi padre, comenzando a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Te conozco de hace ya bastantes años, de toda mi vida de hecho, no intentes mentirme- papá volvió a quedarse callado –necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que temes?

-Se muy bien que no te puedo mentir, Kara, no te oculto nada, no temo de nada, simplemente no creó que sea buena idea adoptarlo, no pienso que seamos lo que él necesita- esta vez mamá no contestó -Kara, no te prometo nada, pero lo pensare, te prometo que lo voy a considerar seriamente.

-Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco, Elle- hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- creó que mamá asintió cuando papá continuó hablando -¿por qué este repentino interés en este chico?

-No lo sé para serte sincera, simplemente me da tristeza, vivimos lo mismo tu y yo, Elle, es algo horrible quedar huérfano.

-Yo lo sé tan bien como tú, no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva, pero aún así lo voy a pensar- mamá no respondió -vayamos a dormir, necesito descansar, fue un viaje verdaderamente agotador.

Inmediatamente me metí en mi habitación, me sentía un poco turbada, esa era la primera vez que oía a mis padres discutir y era de verdad extraño. Supuse que ningún matrimonio era perfecto y de vez en cuando parejas que se amaban tanto o más que mis padres discutían ocasionalmente, así que no le di mayor importancia.

Deje el libro y el marco de E.J en mi mesita de noche y tomé mi teléfono para llamar a Lili. Ella me contestó enseguida, sonaba muy molesta, algo definitivamente nada común en ella.

-¿Es mal momento?- pregunte preocupada.

-No, descuida, solo que hoy salí con Viktor y acabo de llegar- vi el reloj.

-Pero Lili, son las once y media de la noche, normal que las cuidadoras del orfanato se hayan enojado contigo.

-Lo peor es que no fueron las cuidadoras las que me echaron la bronca de mi vida, fue mi padre- abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Near esta ahí?!- pregunte asombrada.

-Si, él regreso de donde sea que haya ido esta vez.

-Vaya, ¿Qué ha pasado, como te descubrió llegando tan tarde?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Pues pude entrar al orfanato esquivando a las cuidadoras que estaban de guardia y cuando llegue a mi cuarto él estaba ahí esperándome y cuando me pregunto donde estaba le dije la verdad, que salía con alguien y entonces se enojo y me dijo que no quería que saliera más con Viktor si iba a mal influenciarme y orillarme a romper las reglas del orfanato y yo me enoje con él por ponerse en esa actitud, quiero decir, nunca esta y ahora de buenas a primeras viene y me pone esta regañada.

-Entiendo el modo en el que te sientes, pero tal vez tiene razón, Lili, deberías de tomar en cuenta que donde vives hay reglas que debes seguir- Lili no respondió -la verdad quería hablarte de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué? Él ya no me importa, ¿Ahora que es lo que pasa?

-Él esta muy mal, nunca lo había visto así, es de hecho deprimente verlo de ese modo y su mal humor hace peor la cosa- espere la respuesta de Lili.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con esto?

-Que le haría bien que tu intentes perdonarlo, él lo ha intentado, pero ahora la terca eres tú que no quieres escucharlo- oí un suspiro de exasperación de Lili.

-Entiendo hasta cierto modo eso, me siento mal por el estado de animo de E.J- eso me dejo sin palabras, Lili nunca llamaba "E.J" a mi hermano, siempre le decía Elle y eso era algo distintivo de lo que Lili sentía por él.

-Entonces ¿puedes hablar con él por favor? No me gusta verlo así, además es un peligro para si mismo, hoy hizo una rabieta y se fracturo tres dedos.

-Cielos, pobre, seguro le duele, por eso es que esta de malhumor también- Lili suspiro -¿por qué hizo una rabieta a ese punto?

-Porque se dio cuenta de lo idiota que es, él mismo me lo dijo, que se siente arrepentido por todo lo que ha pasado.

-De acuerdo, hablare con él en cuanto tenga la oportunidad- sonreí, al menos uno de ello ya iba a dar el primer paso.

-Ya me debo ir, Lili, mañana voy a ir al último ensayo para la obra.

-Que bien, estoy ansiosa por verte en escena, ya me platicaras que tal se esta portando Colín- dijo seriamente.

-No es tan malo, pero como tu dices, ya te platicare con tiempo- hice una pausa –hasta luego entonces- termine la llamada y deje mi teléfono en la mesita de noche y tras ponerme el pijama me acosté y me quede dormida.

**_E.J POV_**

A la mañana siguiente desperté gracias al agudo dolor en mi mano, esa era la primera vez que dormía casi ocho horas y además quería seguir durmiendo, otra novedad. Me levante de la cama y me tome el analgésico para luego vestirme y acomodar la cama.

Baje las escaleras, mi madre estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno y mi padre estaba hablando con Kathy. Me dirigí a la cocina para ayudar un poco a mi madre, pero enseguida llego Kathy diciendo que ella la ayudaría, supuse que mi padre la había mandado a ayudar.

Me senté a la mesa, por alguna razón me sentí un poco incomodo, luego de la platica que habíamos tenido la tarde anterior me sentía un poco raro, él fijo su mirada en mí y yo intente esquivarla.

-¿Todo bien, hijo?- preguntó con calma.

-Sí, solo me molesta no poder usar bien una mano.

-Entiendo- dijo con un tono amistoso que pretendía romper la tensión -¿te has tomado la medicina?

-Sí, fue lo primero que hice- asegure –yo...

-Tranquilo, no hay razón por la cual debas sentirte incomodo- medió asentí.

Mamá y Kathy llegaron al comedor con el desayuno, papá le sonrió a mi madre pero ella le respondió con una sonrisa menos encantadora que de costumbre, lo cual me extraño, pero no dije nada al respecto. Durante el desayuno mis padres hablaron un poco de la cena de navidad del orfanato y como se organizaría.

Luego del desayuno mi padre llevo a Kathy al estudio de ballet y yo fui con mi madre al orfanato, no quería quedarme en la casa y seguramente iba a ir Julian, necesitaba hablar con él, seguramente me iba a entender.

Al llegar al orfanato me dirigí al jardín del orfanato, varias chicas me saludaron por el camino, pero para su decepción no las salude con la efusividad usual, lo cual me sirvió para quitarme de encima a todas menos a una chica llamada Elke, la cual no me dejo en paz hasta que le dije de forma directa que no quería hablar con ella.

Finalmente encontré con Julian cerca de un árbol escribiendo distraídamente en su libreta de canciones. Me senté a su lado él me vio de reojo.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?- pregunto.

-No quiero hablar de ello- él asintió.

-Oye, perro, podrías dejar eso un momento.

-Espera, que se me va a ir la idea, E.J- refunfuñe malhumorado –por cierto, E.J, Eric deja el grupo y...

-No, puedes olvidarte de esa estúpida idea, no me uniré a tu grupo- Julian no insistió y yo le deje escribir en paz.

Me quede recargado en el tronco del árbol por un largo rato, jugueteando con el césped, cuando estaba a punto de levantarme vi a Lili sentarse a mi lado, ella me vio a los ojos por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada al piso.

-Lili, yo...- comencé, pero ella negó ligeramente.

-Lamento haber sido tan desagradable contigo, E.J- me quede a cuadros, esa era la primera vez que oía a Lili llamarme con mi apodo.

-Si hiciéramos un concurso yo te ganaría, yo siempre he sido de lo peor contigo mientras que tú no dejabas de ser amable conmigo.

-Bueno, supongo que yo también era un poco agobiante- reí ligeramente, note que Julian nos miro de reojo antes de sonreír -¿y cómo van las cosas con Cindy?

-Pues bien, supongo- dije para seguir con el buen rollo -¿cómo vas tú con "Vicky"?- Lili rio ligeramente.

-No le digas así- se quejo Lili intentando evitar sonreír -todo esta bien, aunque las cosas se me complican ahora que mi padre esta por aquí.

-No sabía que Near había vuelto- susurre –lamento no poder tocar contigo en el recital, me siento muy mal por ello.

-Descuida- dijo sin darle importancia.

Julian finalmente dejo de escribir y se unió a la conversación, hacía mucho que no teníamos una conversación de esa naturaleza. Pudimos hablar con calma un largo rato sobre muchas cosas, yo no pude evitar presumir un poco que mi hermana se presentaría al día siguiente de manera más o menos profesional.

Era cierto que me fastidiaba mucho el que Kathy fuese tan entrometida y un poco presuntuosa, pero ciertamente me enorgullecía lo dedicada que era en lo que le agradaba hacer. Julian mostro un interés que hizo que me sintiera molesto, él era mi mejor amigo y lo conocía de toda la vida, pero me molestaba que hiciera tan evidente su interés por salir con mi hermana, aunque si me dieran a escoger entre él y Colín escogería sin duda a Julian.

El buen rollo se mantuvo hasta que vi acercarse a toda prisa una chica en nuestra dirección, no me importo mucho hasta que note que se trataba de Cindy, de inmediato me puse de pie y tras un rápido "ahora vuelvo" la tome de la mano para llevarla conmigo.

Una vez frente a la reja el orfanato solté la mano de Cindy y lo vi malhumorado, ella rio nerviosamente pero aún así se abalanzó para besarme. Le respondí el beso. Lo cual hizo sonreír a la chica. Cindy me tomo la mano buena y me miró con preocupación.

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto con su voz de niñita que tanto me fastidiaba.

-A veces- dije medio sonriendo -¿Cómo te has enterado?- pregunte extrañado.

-Mí tía trabaja en el hospital y cuando te describió supe de inmediato que eras tú- fruncí el ceño, la doctora que le coqueteaba a mi padre se trataba de su tía -¿por qué te pones así?

-Ella le coqueteo a mi padre, eso no me agrado para serte sincero, él es un hombre felizmente casado- Cindy sonrió nerviosamente.

-Lo lamento, no sé porque te enojas conmigo, yo no fui la que quiso ligarse a tu padre- exclamo casi gritando.

-Has el favor de no gritar, donde te oiga mi madre- ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Tú madre trabaja para él?- asentí consiente del peso morboso de sus palabras, parecía dispuesta a seguir, así que la base para hacerla callar.

-Ve a casa, por favor, te llamare esta noche- ella asintió -vamos, es hora de que te vayas.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego- dijo antes de besarme una última vez antes de irse.

Suspire pesadamente antes de volver a donde había dejado a mis amigos, pero me di cuenta de que solo estaba Julian, me senté nuevamente a su lado con un gesto interrogatorio.

-Fue a la oficina de tu padre, creo que ya se enteró de su ligero retraso de anoche- arqueé una ceja, eso no lo sabía.

-¿Ligero retraso?

-Sí, llegó como a las doce de la noche, había salido con Viktor- fruncí el ceño -también me molesta a mí, en los ensayos no deja de distraerse, casi me dan ganas de vomitar.

-¿Lili va a los ensayos?

-De vez en cuando, aunque los ensayos se están convirtiendo en una decepcionante serie de audiciones para remplazar a Eric- suspiro extrañamente exasperado.

-¿De verdad Eric deja el grupo?- Julian asintió y entonces tuve una idea.

-Te la pondré fácil, me uniré a tu grupo- Julian me volteó a ver sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó como si no lo pudiese creer.

-Sí, será divertido, así podré hacer algo diferente a mi rutina, pero tendrán que tenerme paciencia, obviamente así no puedo tocar y debo de convencer a mi padre- Julian asentí.

Me recargue en el tronco del árbol, no era que de verdad me volviera loco la idea de unirme al grupo de Julian, pero quería estar cerca de Lili y así poder vigilar de cerca a Viktor. Suspire al tiempo que vi a Lili acercarse a nosotros de nuevo, tenía muy mala cara, definitivamente Viktor la estaba cambiando mucho, me preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba la chica dulce que se escandalizaba con la solo idea de romper una regla del orfanato?

-¿Todo bien?- pregunte cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Sí, solo que estoy castigada, tu padre me dijo que agradeciera que aún así me permitía tocar en el recital, que si fuera por él, me lo prohibiría.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Julian.

-No puedo salí, así que me perderé por una larga temporada sus ensayos- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Justo cuando logre convencer a E.J de unirse al grupo- Lili me volteo a ver sorprendida por la noticia.

-¿Te unirás, Elle?- asentí -¿por qué?

-Quería hacer algo más, me di cuenta de que soy muy aburrido.

Lili rio ligeramente, me gustaba cuando hacía eso, yo no pude hacer menos que sonreírle de vuelta, pero entonces un pensamiento asaltó mi cabeza y se me salió por la boca de manera inevitable.

-¿Eso no quiere decir que no vas a ir mañana a la obra de Kathy?- Lili me vio con un semblante socarrón que yo no le conocía.

-Near dijo que luego de eso comenzaría mi castigo- me quede un poco sorprendido, ¿quién diablos era esa y que le había hecho a Lilianne River?

-¿"Near"?- pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-¿Vas a empezar de moralista?- sentí un ligero tic en la ceja, pero no estaba dispuesto a romper el buen momento así que sonreí.

-No- conteste para dar por terminada la conversación.

Gire mi cabeza en dirección a la reja del orfanato, los carros pasaban con indiferencia, pero pude notar un auto negro estacionado cerca de la reja, en el interior de este un hombre miraba en nuestra dirección y al notar que lo miraba arrancó el auto y se alejo rápidamente.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_N/A: Hola, siento de verdad la demora, demasiada tarea, estrés y trabajo. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, si es así dejen su review, ya puse el link de mi canal de youtube en mi perfil de Fanfiction, espero que se den una vueltecita por ahí._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	20. La verdad oculta

**_N/A: Holas, lamento la tardanza, he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero ya esta listo el capítulo, espero que les guste. Contesto rápidamente a sus Reviews._**

**_Lawliet: Holas, lamento eso, jeje, gracias por arrojar tu review de todas formas :D yo estoy bien, espero que tú también. Sobre Viktor, pues así son las cosas, pero ya veremos cómo terminan y si E.J es medio lento y con un poco de corazón de posho XD. Si, la tía de Cindy es la doctora corazón. E.J rockero, nunca lo había visto asó, subiré la imagen que quieres en cuanto pueda. Saludos y disfruta este capítulo._**

**_Alexy: Holi, espero que tú también estés bien, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te guste el retorno de los POV de Kathy. Sip, Elle y Kara pelearon un poquito y sobre las razones de Elle, no diré nada hasta que sea oportuno :D Sí, tanto Lili como E.J están medio raros, pero descuida, pronto veras un ligero cambio. Me alegra que a ti también te haya gustado la idea de que E.J se uniera al grupo y sus razones las creo obvias, quiere estar cerca de Lili. El auto negro, pronto sabremos más. Saludos y disfruta este capítulo. _**

**_Ahora sí, a leer :)_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 20: La verdad oculta._**

**_E.J POV_**

Era víspera de navidad, esa sería la primera vez que no participaría en el recital de navidad, lo cual me hacía sentir de mal humor, pero extrañamente me relajaba al instante cuando veía a Lili ensayar. Era muy agradable haber restablecido el dialogo con ella, en especial porque nos llevábamos mejor que antes y además me servía de excusa para estar con ella sin Viktor revoloteando cerca.

Lo único positivo de haberme quedado fuera de los ensayos para el recital era que había podido descubrirme una pasión nueva, componer, tenía demasiado tiempo libre y había logrado escribir algo que se veía interesante, solo tenía que esperar a que sanara mi mano para probarlo.

Kathy había estado realmente impresionante en su papel de Clara, ella y Colín hacían buena pareja de baile, se comunicaban sin necesidad de hablar y lucían bien juntos, aunque sinceramente esperaba que solo tuviesen química sobre el escenario y no fuera de el.

Había intentado hablar con Cindy respecto a nuestra relación, pero era sencillamente imposible hacerlo o mencionar que no me agradaba la cosa sin que se pusiera a llorar de tal manera que terminaba desistiendo, odiaba verla así, como si la estuviese lastimando, pero también me fastidiaba lo pegajosa que era.

El día en que fue el recital Lili estuvo realmente brillante, nunca la había visto tocar desde el ángulo de, publico, lucía realmente hermosa, sus manos se movían con mucha precisión y delicadeza sobre el cello. No podía apartar la vista ni por un momento, era un deleite verla, al final disimule un poco cuando note que Kathy me veía con una pizca de malicia en sus ojos.

Luego de la presentación salí al jardín del orfanato para tomar un poco de aire, necesitaba pensar las cosas y ser firme en mi decisión, cada vez me gustaba más Lili y me costaba mantener mis pensamientos a raya. Cindy era guapa y disfrutaba de su compañía, pero no me agradaba lo controladora que era y a veces me fastidiaba su actitud de creerse el centro del universo, además no era tan inteligente como Lili, hablar con ella implicaba tocar solo temas superficiales, pero con Lili podía profundizar en otra clase de temas de conversación.

Mientras iba caminando me encontré con Lili, se le veía extrañamente ansiosa, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba si hacía unos minutos lucía muy bien, me acerque lentamente, ella me vio unos minutos antes de volver a morderse la uña. Me puse delante de ella aparte su mano de la boca para que dejará de hacerlo.

-Ya sé, ya sé...- dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Ibas a decirme que no me mordiera las uñas- reí ligeramente.

-No, iba a decirte que no te mordieras la uña, no las uñas- esta vez ella se rio - ¿por qué tan nerviosa?

-No lo sé, bueno, si, sí lo sé, pero yo no sé como decirlo, hay algo que me esta volviendo loca- enarque una ceja –no me veas así.

\- ¿Así como? - pregunte extrañado, no sentía que la estuviese viendo de algún modo en especial.

\- ¿Es qué no entiendes?

-Debo de admitir que esta vez me has dejado confundido, Lili, realmente rara vez alguien me tiene así- ella dio un paso atrás y yo di una en su dirección - ¿Cuál es el problema? - ella no respondió, pensó por un largo rato mientras su mirada se paseaba por todo el lugar –esperas a Viktor ¿Verdad?

-No... Bueno sí, más bien sí y no, él dijo que vendría, pero la verdad no tengo ganas de que lo haga, eso me facilitaría las cosas- respondió alejándose de mí otro paso.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje sola?

-No es eso, es que me vuelves loca- respondió bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Te vuelvo loca? - pregunté acercándome nuevamente a ella tomando con una mano su rostro para levantarlo.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, ya no estoy segura de querer estar con Viktor, me vuelve loca la manera en la que influyes en mi y la forma en la que estamos ahora, estoy confundida- me acerque a su rostro, ella apenas se movió por el sobresalto.

-Tú también me vuelves loco, me vuelve loco verte con Viktor, enloquezco de tan solo pensar que él es quien te besa y quien te abraza y lo que más me vuelve loco es que ahora mismo me encantaría robarte un beso, pero me frena la incertidumbre de tu respuesta, así que si quieres que pare con esto dímelo ahora porque ya no lo aguanto más- vi a Lili pensar por unos segundos, sopesando las opciones, estaba demasiado confundida y no me sentía capaz de dejarla peor de lo que ya estaba, así que me aleje de ella.

-Elle, yo lo siento, pero no puedo, de verdad que me gustaría mucho, pero tengo a Viktor- la interrumpí.

-Me acabas de decir que no estas seguras de querer estar con él- vi como las lagrimas empezaban a surcar sus mejillas.

\- ¡Tu estas con Cindy! - grito de repente, como si hubiese querido decirlo desde hacía mucho tiempo - ¡Y eso me dolió y mucho! - me acerque a ella para abrazarla.

-Lili, yo de verdad que lo siento, te juro que...- mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando oí pasos a nuestras espaldas y luego una voz dura.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que le hiciste esta vez, Lawliet?!- pregunto Viktor acercándose amenazadoramente, de inmediato Lili se interpuso en su camino.

-No me ha hecho nada, todo lo contrario, intentaba consolarme, estaba triste porque mi padre me ha dicho que sale de viaje la próxima semana y casi no pudimos estar juntos.

Viktor miro a Lili a los ojos, tratando de adivinar si mentía o no, finalmente decidió creerle deteniendo su marcha. Yo lo observe desde mi lugar, le creía a ella, pero no confiaba en mí, fruncí ligeramente el ceño, Viktor lo hizo de vuelta, como quería hacerle daño, pero al ver a Lili comprendí que no me perdonaría, ella ya se había interpuesto para evitar que él me hiciera daño, así que decidí respirar hondo y comenzar a caminar a otro lugar para dejarlos solos.

Nunca pensé que sería tan duro el ver a alguien a quien aprecias en los brazos de otra persona y además prácticamente Lili me había recriminado el hecho de que yo saliera con Cindy, lo cual me daba a entender que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo sentía en ese momento.

Continúe caminando hasta que me encontré con Kathy, definitivamente no necesitaba que me empezara a decir sus problemas en ese momento, no me sentía con la suficiente paciencia para afrontarla. Kathy debió de haberlo notado ya que cambio su expresión de inmediato, lo cual me alegro, a decir verdad.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó con cierta cautela en su tono de voz.

-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo? - ella asintió - ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti ahora?

-Yo no tengo nada, simplemente estoy pensando en algo.

\- ¿De verdad, Katherine?

-Eres un pesado- se quejo –al menos yo si pienso antes de actuar- me reí ligeramente ante su intento de fastidiarme.

-Venga, deja de poner cara de ciervo deslumbrado- dije mientras la abrazaba y desordenaba su cabello.

-Ya déjame, E.J- exclamo intentando apartarme –yo solo vine porque papá dice que es hora de irnos a casa.

-Bien, vamos- la solté y comencé a caminar.

-Eres verdaderamente raro, hace dos minutos tenías cara de querer matar a alguien y ahora pareces estar de buen humor.

-Simplemente se con quien estoy enojado y no es contigo, me he dado cuenta que muchas veces tu terminas pagando cuando estoy enojado- explique.

-Y que lo digas, eres un gruñón- me reí antes de continuar con mi camino –necesito decirte algo, no me gustaría que papá se entere, de momento al menos, se que se enojara mucho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Nada, es más bien algo que me dijo Colín- fruncí el ceño, si había una persona que odiaba más que Viktor era Colín -él quiere que me vaya con él a Nueva York a una academia llamada Joffrey, dice que es mejor que Julliard y que podría avanzar mucho en ese lugar- me reí.

-Como si necesitaras que los yankees te enseñen de ballet cuando aquí tenemos un lugar mil veces mejor, papá fácilmente podría pagarte ir a la real academia- Kathy no dijo nada -además papá no te dejaría ir, en primera porque a penas vas a cumplir 13 años, en segunda porque ni siquiera has terminado el instituto y en tercera porque eres su niña y le dolería mucho que te fueras tan lejos.

-Tienes razón.

-De cualquier modo ¿qué edad tiene el bailarín para que pueda viajar tan libremente?

-17- contestó, fruncí el ceño.

-No lo quiero cerca de ti, casi es mayor de edad y quiere ligarte, es desagradable.

-Descuida, nunca tendrá lo que busca de mí- se apresuró a decir.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber qué es lo que busca de ti?

-Créeme, en los vestidores de chicas escuchas muchas cosas y esa es una de las razones por las que odio que salgas con Cindy, ella es una verdadera...- Kathy se interrumpió -no te conviene, Elle, terminará haciéndote daño.

\- ¿Qué sabes, Kathy?

-Nada que tenga ganas de repetir, solo confía en mi ¿quieres? - no tuve tiempo de responder ya que en ese momento mamá apareció, ambos la vimos, ella parecía un poco turbada, pero nadie comento nada, me pregunte si había oído algo de nuestra conversación.

-Me preguntaba porque tardaban tanto, ya debemos irnos- ambos asentimos y la seguimos.

Dos días después de la fiesta, mientras iba de regreso a casa luego de ir a ver a Julian aún pensaba en lo que había pasado con Lili y en lo que prácticamente me había insinuado Kathy con respecto a Cindy, me preguntaba que era lo que había oído y que tan malo era como para que no quisiera decírmelo. Llegue al inicio del jardín de casa con mi cabeza aún un poco embotada, normalmente la única manera de relajarme de esa sensación era tocando, pero mi mano aún tenía la férula y no me la retirarían hasta dentro de una semana.

Me disponía a entrar a casa, paro una voz a mis espaldas hizo que me detuviera en seco, no necesitaba en ese momento eso y mucho menos en mi casa. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sentí a Cindy arrojarse a mis brazos, por lo cual terminé en el pasto del jardín con ella aferrada a mi cuello. Sentí el impulso de empujarla, pero el pensamiento se interrumpió cuando la puerta principal se abrió y por ella salió mi madre, ese no era mi día definitivamente.

-E.J ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto extrañada, no tuve tiempo de contestar ya que de inmediato Cindy se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Soy Cindy, la novia de Elle- mamá enarca una ceja.

\- ¿Novia?

-Sí, siento haber venido sin avisar, pero extrañaba a E.J, salí fuera del país con mi familia por Navidad y ya tenía muchas ganas de verlo, así que decidí venir- me puse de pie rápidamente antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Sí, pero ella ya se va- dije rápidamente intentando tomar a Cindy de la mano para llevármela de ahí.

-Ah, pero...- iba a empezar ella.

-E.J, invítala a tomar algo, prepare té, puede acompañarnos- iba a decirle que no, pero Cindy habló antes que yo.

-Eso me gustaría mucho- exclamo, así que no tuve más opción que invitarla a pasar.

**_Kathy POV_**

Me encontraba hablando con mi padre en la sala, él estaba de buen humor y eso me gustaba, ya que provocaba que automáticamente mamá también lo estuviera y eso era muy agradable. Estábamos esperando a que mamá llegará, ya que según ella había escuchado a E.J llegar.

Cinco minutos después ella llego con E.J, pero él no iba solo, a su lado iba Cindy. Me sentí molesta, no la quería a ella allí, no soportaba el hecho de que ella estuviese con mi hermano, en especial después de lo que la había oído decir a sus amigas en los vestidores de la academia.

Para empezar, Cindy tenía 16 año, era incluso un año mayor que E.J y era lo que yo llamo, una coleccionista de hombres, así que era un verdadero problema para mí el hecho de que ella saliera con E.J.

Una tarde mientras nos cambiábamos Cindy estaba con sus amigas parloteando, era difícil ignorarla ya que hablaba de manera de que todos los presentes la oyeran. El punto es que ella les había dicho que mi hermano era un soso que la había decepcionado, porque creía que de inmediato se acostarían o algo así. Pero lo que más me hizo enojar fue cuando oí que dijo que un tal Rick era mejor y que si las cosas no avanzaban con E.J de inmediato lo dejaría por Rick.

Ahora esa víbora se aparecía en nuestra casa y no me gustaba, tenía deseos de abofetearla, pero eso sería una verdadera estupidez que solo me traería problemas, simplemente fruncí el ceño mientras que papá enarcó una ceja.

-Hola, señor, me da mucho gusto conocerlo- dijo Cindy con una voz encantadora que yo no le conocía -Yo soy Cinthia, pero todos me dicen Cindy, soy la novia de E.J.

-Mucho gusto- alcanzó a decir papá estrechando su mano, luego Cindy me volteo a ver.

-Kathy, que bueno verte- exclamo acercándose a mi para abrazarme, era una verdadera doble cara y lo supe en el momento en el que me susurro al oído: -si hablas sobre lo que oíste lo lamentaras.

Momentos después mamá entró a la sala con una charola en la que llevaba el té. Fue un rato verdaderamente incomodo para mí y por la expresión de mi hermano la situación fue peor para él, se le veía verdaderamente abochornado. Cindy no dejaba de hablar de cosas que había hecho durante sus vacaciones y de su familia, ella vivía con su tía ya que su madre había muerto cuando ella había nacido y su padre siempre estaba de viaje de negocios.

Cuando Cindy menciono que su tía era doctora y la describió para saber si alguna vez nos la habíamos topado papá se puso ligeramente pálido, pude notar que E.J le hizo alguna especie de gesto afirmativo para luego poner ligeramente los ojos en blanco y volver a concentrarse en la conversación.

Luego de una hora Cindy se fue, E.J se vio obligado a acompañarla a la estación ya que se había hecho de noche, a mí me alegraba de verdad que ya se hubiese acabado su visita y deseaba no volver a verla en mi casa nunca más.

Mamá suspiro ligeramente mientras volvía a poner en la charola las tazas y la tetera, al parecer E.J y yo no éramos los únicos incomodos con la visita de Cindy, ella no parecía contenta, papá por su parte lucía pensativo, como si no pudiera sopesar la situación, lo cual me extraño ya que E.J ya había tenido anteriormente novia y a él nunca le había representada un problema ese hecho y ahora parecía costarle.

-Es una chica... Curiosa- comento mamá -aunque nunca pensé que E.J gustase de esa clase de mujeres.

-Ciertamente no es su estilo, pero no podemos hacer nada- respondió papá.

-Es curioso, me pregunto si de verdad he llegado a coincidir con su tía, me es familiar su descripción ¿Tú no la viste cuando llevaste a EJ por lo de su mano, Elle? - papá tardo unos segundos en contestar, parecía querer ocultar algo.

-Sinceramente no lo recuerdo, estaba más preocupado por mi hijo que en ver la apariencia de las personas- mamá asintió ligeramente.

A mi me pareció que había algo que papá no le quería contar a mi madre, pero no llegaba a entender que era y tampoco me importaba mucho, pero de cualquier forma era extraño.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden los reviews, hasta la otra._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


End file.
